O Despertar das Almas
by Agnes Werneck
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO POSTADO!Ao contrário do que Dumbledore acreditava, trazer os mortos de volta à vida é possível, talvez um pouco complicado, mas ainda assim possível. A antiga Ordem da Fênix está de volta para combater Voldemort; e Lily e James farão de tudo para recuperar Harry.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Todos os personagens pertencem a nossa querida J.. Que pena.**

**Cinzas por Cinzas**

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Prólogo

Um riso de incredulidade ecoou pela sala abafada.

Xenofílio Lovegood não conseguia acreditar em seus próprios olhos, tinha visto (ou assim pensava) muitas coisas extraordinárias em sua longa vida, mas esta era, sem dúvida, a mais incrível de todas. Fizera algo que até Albus Dumbledore julgara impossível.

Lovegood ria de se acabar, mesmo se sentindo esgotado caminhou lentamente até as doze camas que estavam encostadas nas paredes. Mal esperava para ver a reação de sua pequena Luna quando visse o que seu pai era capaz de fazer.

Fora muito difícil para Xenofílio encontrar todas as doze pessoas. Mas ali estavam elas, dormindo tranquilamente.

Lançando mais um olhar atônito para suas obras, o velho desceu a escada do sótão, a porta se fechou e ficou camuflada instantaneamente. Ele se dirigiu até a cozinha e começou a preparar o café da manhã.

Lovegood arrumou a mesa para catorze pessoas, mal tinha acabado quando a porta da frente se abriu e uma garota de aproximadamente dezessete anos entrou sorridente. Seus brincos de nabos balançaram loucamente assim que ela se aproximou do homem.

- Bom dia, Luna – disse ele.

- Bom dia, pai – a garota olhou para mesa indagadoramente.

- Temos visitas hoje, pequena. – disse Xenofílio prevendo a pergunta não dita da filha.

Luna arregalou os olhos de excitação.

- Sério? Mal posso esperar para mostrar a eles minha coleção de zonzóbulos. Onde estão os convidados?

O pai da garota sorriu animado.

- Venha comigo.

Xenofílio Lovegood subiu as escadas até o sótão. Ele deixou que a filha entrasse primeiro.

- Mas eles estão dormindo, será que não vamos incomodar? – exclamou Luna baixinho andando entre as camas e observando as doze pessoas. Ela parou enfrente a uma cama em particular.

- Não, querida, não vamos incomodar. Eles deveriam ter despertado há muito, muito tempo.


	2. Por Trás do Disfarce

**N/A: OMG! Obrigada pelas reviews! *-* Prometo fazer o melhor que posso pra essa ser a melhor fic ever. Uhull. Adoro vocês!**

**Capítulo 1- Por Trás do Disfarce**

Luna continuou parada em frente àquela cama. Seu pai, Xenofílio Lovegood havia descido novamente ao sentir o cheiro de queimado das suas torradas adentrar o sótão.

O homem que dormia ali se mexeu levemente sobressaltando a garota.

Os traços do rosto dele encantavam Luna. Ela poderia ter jurado que ele era outra pessoa, mas seu pai lhe havia assegurado que não. A garota se aproximou, tocando de leve a bochecha daquele homem.

Uma mão forte, de repente, segurou seu braço. Luna abafou um grito de surpresa e tentou se desvencilhar, mas foi naquele instante que ela viu que a mão pertencia ao homem acamado e imediatamente parou de lutar.

Pois, James Potter a encarava com uma determinação de ferro.

James sentou-se rapidamente na cama.

- Quem é você? – perguntou rispidamente sem soltar o braço da garota.

- Lu... Luna Lovegood – respondeu ela com um fio de voz.

Ele estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

- Nunca ouvi esse nome antes – falou James.

- Bom, realmente não é nenhuma surpresa – respondeu Luna dando um sorriso amarelo – Existem seis bilhões e meio de pessoas no planeta, se você soubesse o nome de todas eu ficaria realmente espantada. Agora, que tal soltar o meu braço?

Potter, porém, não largou a garota. Olhando sua volta, perguntou:

- Que fim de mundo é esse?

- Esse _fim de mundo_ é a minha casa, Sr. Potter. Fica perto da aldeia Ottery St. Catchpole.

- Como sabe meu nome? – James estava a cada minuto gostando menos daquela situação.

- Não foi muito difícil adivinhar. Você é a cara do Harry, na realidade quando te vi pela primeira vez achei que você fosse ele.

James Potter largou o braço de Luna, chocado.

- Harry? – exclamou saltando da cama e se pondo de pé.

Uma forte tontura o abateu e ele precisou se segurar na cabeceira da cama para não cair de cara no chão. Parecia até que havia muito tempo que não ficava na posição vertical.

- Onde está Harry? – perguntou preocupado.

- Ah! Essa é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares... ou de dez mil galeões para ser mais exata. Esse é o preço que estão cobrando pela cabeça dele.

James empalideceu visivelmente, mas então lembrou-se de algo que a garota dissera.

- Como foi que você me confundiu com um bebê?

- Perdão? Um bebê? – Luna encarou o homem, confusa.

- Sim. Você disse que me confundiu com Harry. Ele só tem um ano de idade.

Luna ao ouvir isso começou a rir.

- Qual é a graça?

- Harry Potter tem dezessete! – a garota não conseguia se conter, ria muito alto.

James encarou Luna como se ela tivesse um parafuso a menos. Mas afinal, essa era Luna Lovegood, _realmente_ tinha algo faltando.

Alguém gemeu durante o sono incomodado pelo barulho.

O pai de Harry olhou sua volta mais uma vez e fez as perguntas que estiveram presas em sua garganta por causa de motivos mais urgentes.

- Quem são essas pessoas? O que estamos fazendo aqui? Por que não consigo me lembrar como vim parar aqui? Como pode ter Harry dezessete anos? O que vocês fizeram com ele? Por quanto tempo estive desacordado?

-Por aproximadamente dezesseis anos – respondeu uma voz perto da porta – Você terá todas as respostas que quiser, Sr. Potter. O que me preocupa é como o senhor irá reagir a elas.

- E quem é você?

- Xenofílio Lovegood, editor do Pasquim – sorriu o homem bondosamente – Agora, se me permitir vou responder suas perguntas (que são muitas, devo admitir).

"Essas pessoas (incluindo o senhor), acredite se quiser, são velhos companheiros seus que pertenciam à Antiga Ordem da Fênix. Todos (inclusive você, James Potter) faleceram há alguns anos pelas mãos dos Comensais da Morte e de Você-Sabe-Quem. Levei muito tempo para encontrar seus cadáveres (estou sendo muito indelicado?), precisei reconstruí-los (Sirius Black foi o que me deu mais trabalho, sem dúvida alguma) para que pudesse trazê-los de volta à vida.

"Mas por que fui insensível ao ponto de tirá-los do eterno sono sem ao menos pedir permissão? Tenho que confessar que fui um tanto egoísta. O mundo bruxo está decaindo de uma forma que nunca vi antes! O Ministério da Magia foi derrubado e tomado por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Precisamos de pessoas capazes de combater esse Império das Trevas o mais rápido possível... mas para isso precisamos de guerreiros.

"Você não se lembra de como veio parar aqui, porque esteve morto por dezesseis anos. Imaginei que talvez não fosse capaz de se recordar do que aconteceu com você no além. Lily faleceu no mesmo dia que você, no dia das bruxas do ano de 1981. Harry foi criado pela irmã de sua esposa e mandado para Hogwarts aos onze anos... e há alguns dias tornou-se adulto.

"Quatro dias atrás houve o casamento de Fleur e Bill Weasley, Comensais invadiram a festa. Minha pequena Luna me contou que Harry esteve lá... ele deve ter fugido com seus dois amigos Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger, pois não tivemos mais notícias do trio desde então.

James voltou a sentar-se na cama, atordoado.

- Harry pode estar morto...

- Se estivesse nós saberíamos, seu filho virou o prêmio número um do Ministério. Então... você acredita em mim? Muita gente duvidaria das minhas palavras tendo em vista quem eu sou.

James fez uma careta. O Pasquim já era conhecido em seu tempo de escola por suas bizarrices.

- Não vejo porque mentiria... mas é muita coisa para assimilar.

- Sabe, Prongs, seu filho vai ficar bem. O garoto tem mais coragem que você – disse uma voz do outro lado do quarto.

James levantou os olhos, surpreso pela intervenção. Mas ficou ainda mais surpreso...

- Caramba, Padfoot, quando foi a última vez que você cortou os cabelos?

- Sempre a recepção acolhedora... – comentou o animago com sarcasmo – Senti sua falta, veado.

Sirius levantou da cama lentamente fazendo com que rangesse baixinho. Ainda era difícil assimilar que seu melhor amigo estava ali na sua frente com um coração batendo.

- Isso é surreal – confessou – É surreal ver você aqui...

- E pra mim também é surreal que as pessoas se refiram a minha pessoa como se fosse um Inferi. – retrucou James com uma careta.

- Vocês não são Inferis porque possuem consciência própria – comentou Xenofílio.

- E não estão em decomposição! – adicionou Luna alegremente.

- Realmente tocante – retrucou James Potter com sarcasmo.

Sirius se aproximou do amigo e o puxou para um abraço.

- Eu gosto de mulheres, cara – disse James se soltando rapidamente.

- Graças a Deus. Já estava ficando preocupada – comentou uma voz suave e risonha.

Uma moça muito bonita estava parada ao lado de uma cama do lado contrário à porta do sótão. Os longos cabelos acaju estavam um pouco emaranhados, ela parecia um pouco pálida, mas seus olhos verde-vivo brilhavam avidamente.

-Lily... – sussurrou James, um sorriso se formando no rosto, o qual ela correspondeu alegremente.

O marido caminhou até a esposa a abraçou com ternura depositando um beijo delicado em seus lábios. Ele encheu seus olhos com a imagem dela, não podendo acreditar que estivessem passado dezesseis anos separados.

Lily virou sua atenção a Xenofílio que já estava cercado por outras pessoas que haviam despertado.

- Você faz idéia de onde meu filho esteja?

- Infelizmente, não, Sra. Potter. – disse o velho balançando a cabeça branca – Poderia estar em qualquer lugar. As pessoas mais indicadas para lhe ajudar são da família Weasley.

- Onde eles moram? Precisamos ir para lá imediatamente.

- Desculpe, receio que não posso permitir isso.

- E por que não? – perguntou James ameaçadoramente.

- Primeiro porque estão muito fracos, precisam se alimentar. Segundo porque precisam de varinhas, não consegui recuperar a de todos vocês. Você e sua esposa foram enterrados com elas, então não é um problema para ambos. Terceiro: todos pensam que vocês estão mortos, não podem simplesmente aparecer na casa dos Weasley e esperar uma recepção calorosa, podem acabar morrendo de novo. Quarto: precisam de roupas decentes.

Todos simultaneamente olharam para baixo analisando seu estado. As mulheres estavam de camisolas floridas mais apropriadas para avós e os homens de camisetas velhas e calças moletons furadas e manchadas.

- Não tenho roupa para doze pessoas, sinto muito. Mas posso sair para comprar.

- Pai, você não tem o mínimo senso de moda – criticou Luna balançando a cabeça.

E parecia que Luna também não, principalmente vestida com uma saia laranja fosforescente e uma blusa azul clara e rosa com os dizeres em roxo "Feira Nacional de Chifres".

- Posso acompanhar vocês – disse uma voz rouca. Era Marlene McKinnon. Seus cabelos pretos pareciam ainda mais bagunçados dos que o de Lily Potter - Se alguém me contar o que está acontecendo. Perdi o começo da explicação. Estou vendo pessoas que não deveriam estar de pé.

Xenofílio direcionou os "convidados" até a cozinha e serviu o café da manhã, enquanto comiam explicou a história toda aos que tinham acordado atrasados.

- E é isso.

- Não sei se nos trazer de volta foi uma boa idéia – comentou Beijo Fenwick um homem robusto e de cara amassada – As pessoas vão se apavorar quando nos virem.

- Me explique uma coisa, Sr. Lovegood – disse Lily dando uma última mordida em sua torrada – Por que estão atrás de meu filho?

- Eu sei responder – interveio Luna – Ele derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem no dia em quem vocês morreram, e é a única pessoas que resistiu a Maldição da Morte. Agora tornou-se um símbolo para aqueles que são contra Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Aquele moleque é uma peça rara – rosnou Olho-Tonto Moody que estava sem o seu olho falso. A cratera em seu globo ocular causava um certo arrepio nas pessoas presentes – mas também tem uma cabeça de vento. Todo ano em Hogwarts se metia em confusão. No primeiro ano...

- Derrotou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado mais uma vez, quando defendeu a Pedra Filosofal das garras dele – complementou Luna

- No segundo ano – disse Moody olhando feio pra garota – matou o basilisco que morava na câmera secreta e descobrimos que Harry é ofidioglota. No terceiro... – ele olhou de soslaio para Sirius Black.

- Ele me salvou de cem dementadores e me ajudou a fugir, o Ministério na época estava atrás de mim porque pensavam que eu matei treze pessoas com um único feitiço. Na realidade, foi tudo culpa de Pettigrew, fui atrás dele quando descobri que ele tinha traído Lily e James. Então ele explodiu a rua onde estávamos para ter tempo de fugir de mim.

Lily levou as mãos na boca horrorizada com o ato do antigo amigo.

- Ele matou treze pessoas?

- Sim, e como eu estava na cena do crime e Pettigrew simulou sua morte a culpa foi posta em mim.

- No quarto ano de Hogwarts – continuou Moody como se não houvesse sido interrompido por Black - Harry participou do Torneio Tribruxo...

- Sério? – exclamou James animado.

- Ele ganhou a competição, mas também viu-se cara-a-cara com Você-Sabe-Quem. Infelizmente houve uma morte, o filho de Amos Diggory, Cedrico, foi assassinado por Você-Sabe-Quem enquanto tentava pegar Harry. O garoto fugiu e fez um belo estrago nos planos daquele psicopata.

- No quinto ano, Harry enfrentou Você-Sabe-Quem no Ministério da Magia. Havia uma profecia sobre os dois que ele queria. – disse Luna – Eu estava lá.

- No sexto ano... – disse Moody – teve uma série de encontros com Dumbledore. Acho que o garoto sabe como destruir Riddle. E esteve no local do assassinato de Diretor.

- Dumbledore _morreu_? – exclamaram as pessoas em uníssono. Um frio parecia ter passado por todos.

- Sim, morreu – afirmou Olho-Tonto indelicadamente.

- E por que você também não o trouxe de volta? – perguntou Marlene a Xenofílio, chocada.

- Porque ele foi enterrado em Hogwarts – respondeu o velho tristemente – e não sei como penetrar as defesas do Castelo e do túmulo.

- Nós sabemos como entrar lá – disse James indicando ele mesmo e Sirius com o dedo.

- Hogwarts está sobe o domínio dos Comensais. Snape é o novo diretor, ele deve ter lacrado todas as passagens secretas – comentou Luna.

- Snape...? – berrou James furioso.

Sirius fez um som de indignação e socou a mesa.

- Harry, obviamente, não vai voltar para a escola – continuou a garota cutucando seu brinco de rabanetes laranjas.

Lily levantou da mesa. Estava na hora de pôr ordem na casa.

- Marlene acompanhe o Sr. Lovegood para comprar as roupas. Sirius, Beijo, Edgar Bones, Gideão e Fábio Prewett vocês vão planejar como invadir Hogwarts sem serem percebidos e roubar... ou melhor, resgatar o corpo de Dumbledore. Dorcas, Emelina, Carátaco Dearborn e James vocês vão me ajudar a encontrar Harry.

- Hum... Lily? – chamou Emelina Vance timidamente – Muitos de nós não tem varinhas.

A ruiva bateu na própria testa.

- Marlene, precisamos que você chame Olivaras para que venha aqui fazer algumas varinhas. Nós não podemos andar até a loja dele, chamaríamos muita atenção.

- Olivaras foi seqüestrado ano passado – comentou Luna.

Todos ficaram por alguns segundos em estado de choque, mas James se recompôs rapidamente.

- Sei quem pode nos ajudar. Tenho um velho amigo, ele fabrica varinhas de segunda mão, mas já é alguma coisa. Fica no beco diagonal. Chama "O Bastão".

- Escolha de nome interessante – comentou Marlene rindo –Vou dar um jeito, não se preocupem.

Lily lançou um feitiço de desilusão na amiga, assim ela estava pronta para partir com Xenofílio.

Sirius subiu com os outros até a sala dos Lovegood e Lily e seus ajudantes continuaram na cozinha.

Alastor limpou a garganta, irritado, todos lançaram olhares indagadores em sua direção.

- Eu faço o que? Assisto vocês planejarem tudo?

A ruiva ficou corada ao notar que havia esquecido de incluir o auror em seus planos.

- Você pode conversar comigo! Podemos ser amigos! – exclamou Luna feliz.

Alastor ignorou a garota.

- Você conhece os Weasley? – perguntou Dorcas Meadowes.

- Claro que sim! E também sou a pessoa que permaneceu viva por mais tempo aqui! Conheço cada membro da Nova Ordem e a maior parte dos Começais. Tive muito contato com Dumbledore nos últimos anos. Foi imprudente terem me esquecido.

- Desculpe – falou a ruiva – Vamos precisar de você para achar Harry, mas Sirius também, Hogwarts é complicada.

- Muito bem – disse o auror inclinando-se em sua cadeira – Os Weasley são uma família grande e humilde. Molly é mãe de sete filhos e é durona, não queiram ofendê-la, pois vai virar uma fera e duvido que irá ajudá-los depois. Arthur é o mais manso e é com ele que vocês devem conversar. Acho que Lily deve mencionar que é nascida trouxa, o Sr. Weasley é obcecado por artigos não-bruxos.

"Por causa desta pequena característica dele vocês deverão tomar muito cuidado, não duvido que estejam vigiando o homem e sua família. São considerados os maiores traidores de sangue do mundo, além do perigoso fato de um de seus filhos ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter e o garoto já ter se hospedado inúmeras vezes na casa deles.

- Sim, mas como vamos nos aproximar deles? – perguntou Emelina Vance, franzindo a testa – Eles irão enfartar quando nos virem.

- Esse é o nosso maior problema – comentou Carátaco Dearborn.

- Não diga! – exclamou James irritado.

Não agüentava mais, queria seu filho a todo custo. Lily apertou a mão do marido, um pedido mudo para que se controla-se.

Dearborn lançou a Potter um olhar ofendido.

- Tenho uma idéia – disse James subitamente.

Lily encarou-o com esperança.

- Diga.

- Posso ir até a casa dos Weasley fingindo ser Harry. Segundo ela – ele apontou para Luna – sou tão parecido com meu filho que pode-se confundir facilmente.

- A garota tem razão. Teriamos só que modificar algumas coisas, mas isso é facil – rosnou o auror.

- Mas o que você irá fazer quando entrar na casa? – perguntou Dorcas.

- Vou contar a verdade e entregar minha varinha para que percebam que eu não sou uma ameça.

- Não estou feliz com isso – disse Lily – Não acho que irão acreditar em você. Remus ainda está vivo?

- Sim, eu o vi no casamento... bom, não posso ter certeza que _continue_ vivo, porque a festa foi há quatro dias. – disse Luna Lovegood.

- O que tem Lupin com isso? – perguntou Emelina Vance.

- James poderia pedir para que os Weasley chamassem Remus para que comprovasse que é realmente quem ele diz ser.

-Como ele faria isso? – perguntou Carátaco.

- Sou um animago – respondeu James com um sorriso confiante.

- Verdade? – exclamou Dorcas.

- Mas existem muitas pessoas que podem se transformar no mesmo animal. – cotradisse Dearborn – Poderiam alegar que você foi escolhido para se disfarçar de James por ser um animago que se transforme no mesmo animal.

- Cada animago tem uma marca expecifica – respondeu Moody – Pode ser até o mesmo animal de mesma espécie, mas há sempre algo que distingue o bruxo. E imagino que Lupin o conheça bem para saber qual é.

- Conhece sim.

- Então temos um plano! – disse Emelina.

- Ainda não, – retrucou o auror – você não vai para lá sozinho – falou olhando mara o Maroto.

- Vou com ele – disse Lily com firmeza.

-Não, não vai. - retrucou Alastor com mesmo tom de voz – Precisamos de você aqui caso aconteça algo.

- Você é mais importante! É um auror!

- Sou um velho! E você também já foi auror. Você fica e ponto.

- Não ouse...!

- Ele tem razão, Lily – disse James – Você fica.

- Você não manda em mim!

- Pense, querida, se algo acontecer comigo, Harry ainda terá um de nós.

Lily Potter se retraiu amargurada.

- Não gosto da ideia de me esconder como uma linda donzela esperando que enfrentem os perigoos por mim.

- Eu sei – ele sorriu – E eu adoro isso em você, mas desta vez terá que ceder. Por Harry.

- Por Harry – sussurrou.

- Bom, agora que já estamos entendidos... vamos nos preparar – falou Moody com energia – A casa dos Weasley não fica longe. Partiremos ao anoitecer.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Prongs ansioso.

- Dez para o meio dia.  
James largou-se na caideira desapontado.

No meio da tarde, Marlene e Xenofílio voltaram com sacas e mais sacas de roupas. Um homem miúdo e enrrugado os seguia de perto carregando um báu, ele parecia visivelmente assustado.

Todos se amontoaram no sótão esperando os "presentes". Cada um escolheu quatro conjuntos de roupa, que foram ajustados com varianha para seus repectivos tamanhos.

O homem miúdo pigarreou.

- Bem, fui informado que vocês precisam de novas varinhas. Trouxe as melhores que tenho aqui no baú. Meu nome é Barnie Brown, e aqueles que necessitam da minha ajuda façam uma fila para a experimentação.

Mais da metade dos bruxos se amontoaram ali.

James puxou Lily para fora do sotão e entrou em um quarto. Ela sorriu.

- Finalmente podemos ficar sozinhos – comentou James alegremente com um sorriso maroto.

A ruiva tirou alguns fios de cabelos que caiam nos olhos do marido. Ele era uma homem muito bonito e alto, a mera presença dele tirava o folêgo dela. Ela até tentava disfarçar, mas James sabia o efeito que causava.

O Maroto pegou o rosto de Lily entre as mãos e a beijou de leve, quase que com cuidado. Ela enlaçou a nuca dele, uma das mão em seus cabelos negros. James puxou a esposa pela cintura até que estivessem colados um no outro. Lily começou a beijá-lo avidamente,e não demorou muito para que aquilo se tornasse um beijo nada inocente. Os dois pareciam querer recompensar os anos que passaram separados com aquele gesto. James largou a boca de Lily e passou para o pescoço ao mesmo tempo que desabotoava a nova blusa dela.

- Não acho que seja educado fazer isso na casa da visita, James – ela falou baixinho segurando as mãos dele.

- Nunca fui educado – retrucou tentando agarrá-la de novo.

- Estou falando sério. Aqui não.

- Então onde?

- Em lugar nenhum...

- Mas você é minha esposa, não exatamente ilícito...

- Na casa dos outros não.

- Então vamos para a _nossa_ casa – ele falou sorrindo. - Não acho que Harry ligaria se ganhasse um irmãozinho.

- Não podemos voltar para lá. Deve estar cheio de Comensais.

James parou de lutar. Comensais da Morte não era exatamente o tópico de conversa mais _estimulante_.

- Se for assim nunca mais vamos... sabe...

Lily corou.

- Claro que vamos... um dia.

James fechou a cara, mas logo se recobrou abrindo um sorriso maroto.

- Podemos fazer no mato...

- E sermos apanhados no ato...

- Morreriamos feliz – concluiu Prongs.

Lily começou a rir e logo o marido não aguentou e juntou-se a ela.

Fazia muito tempo que não riam daquela maneira. Mesmo quando vivos.

James ouvia a voz de sua esposa maravilhado.

Era o som mais bonito do mundo.

O céu estava escuro. Era hora de partir.

Prongs vestiu seu casaco. Agora seu olhos estavam da mesma cor do de Harry, seu nariz menor, os cabelos mais compridos, quase nos ombros. Moody lançara um feitiço de ilusão em James para que ele parecesse mais novo e magro.

- Está com a varinha? – perguntou o auror ao Maroto.

- Sim e o senhor?

- Tenho uma nova, melhor irmos andando – falou mancando para fora da casa dos Lovegood.

Lily se adiantou e deu um beijo demorado no marido.

- Volte inteiro, por favor.

- Vou voltar – prometeu.

Ela sorriu encorajadoramente.

James partiu acenado para as doze pessoas que ficaram para trás. Luna pulava e acenava loucamente parecendo que estava prestes a voar.

Alastor esticou o braço e Prongs segurou com firmeza. Então, os dois desaparataram com um estalido.

Eles reapareceram em uma rua terrosa. James inspirou profundamente, um pouco sem ar. Do lado esquerdo erguiasse um vulto alto e torto, algumas luzes cintilavam. Havia gente na casa, isso era um bom sinal.

- Vou mandar um patrono, eles irão reconhecer a forma. É o suficiente para despertar a curiosidade – anunciou o antigo auror.

Olho-Tonto apontou a varinha para o alto e dela surgiu uma enorme águia que voou em direção à Toca.

James olhava, vigilante, para todos os lados esperando que alguém saltasse do mato para atacá-los. Logo, quatro vultos apareceram perto da sebe da casa.

- Boa noite, Arthur. Desculpe o incômodo – falou o auror rouco.

Quatro varinhas se acenderam simultaneamente, revelando quatro expressões diferentes.

Arhtur encarava Alastor e James surpreso; Carlinhos, deconfiado; Fred, irritado; Jorge, feliz.

- Cara, você sobreviveu! – exclamou Jorge.

- Duvido – rosnou Carlinhos – Pode ser uma armadilha. Não seria a primeira vez que fingem ser Olho-Tonto.

- Ha-Harry? – Arthur parecia perdido.

- Carlinhos está certo – resmungou Alastor – Não baixem a guarda tão facilmente. Vigilância Constante, é o que eu sempre digo. Mas posso provar que sou eu mesmo.

Moody produziu mais uma vez o patrono, só que desta vez ele falou. Todos sabiam que mesmo que o bruxo tivesse tomado Poção Polissuco o patrono teria a voz original do bruxo e não a adquirida.

O bico da águia se escancarou e disse:

- _Vigilância Constante_.

Silêncio.

- Alastor! Não posso acreditar! É você mesmo! – exclamou Arthur.

Os gêmeos se agitaram alegres, mas Carlinhos continuou parado, sua varinha apontada para James.

- Certo, sabemos que é você mesmo. Mas e aquele ali?

- Ora, vamos, Carl! – exclamou o pai – Não vê que é Moody? Você realmente acha que ele estaria andando por ai com alguém sem checar que é realmente a pessoas certa?

Carlinhos lançou um último olhar desconfiado, mas logo se rendeu e abaixou a varinha.

Todos voltaram para à Toca, admirados pelo fato de Alastor Moody estar inteiro (ou o quão inteiro o auror conseguia estar).

- Onde está o seu olho de vidro? – perguntou Fred curioso.

- Eu o perdi. Preciso arranjar outro. Pombas.

James fingia sorrir alegremente, mas tomava muito cuidado para não dizer coisas suspeitas.

- Onde você esteve, Harry? – perguntou Arthur abrindo a porta de casa.

Mas James foi poupado de responder, pois duas mulher ruivas se levantaram agitadas.

- Alastor! – exclamou Molly Waesley – Como...?

Giny, porém, tinha sua atenção focada em outra pessoa. A garota se aproximou de James com um sorriso radiante.

- Você voltou – falou suavemente.

O sangue do Maroto congelou. Não havia dúvidas de que seu filho tinha algo com aquela ruiva. Ele não tinha previsto isso. Nem ao menos sabia o nome dela!

James sorriu nervosamente.

Olho-Tonto, porém, percebendo o perigo eminente, interveio.

- Escutem – falou com sua voz poderosa e o silêncio caiu na sala como um véu. O coração do maroto se acelerou. Era agora.- Tenho algo muito importante para lhes mostrar e dizer. Por favor, sentem-se.

Os Weasley se entreolharam curiosamente e se acomodaram.

- Potter, - falou o auror com um rosnado – entregue sua varinha.

James estendeu o objeto e Olho-Tonto imediatamente o entregou a um Arthur surpreso, juntamente com sua própria.

- Acho melhor que lance um feitiço anti-disfarce em Potter – falou Alastor ao homem, fazendo com que todos se alertassem, pois, obviamente, aquele não era Harry Potter.

O feitiço atingiu James em cheio e ele, como em uma bizarra metamorfose, voltou ao normal.

-Este... é James, James Potter.


	3. O Lobo e o Cervo

**N/A: Nunca imaginei que um dia me veria fazendo uma dançinha de comemoração. Mas fiz, e não tenho vergonha de admitir. Esse é o efeito que reviews causam em mim. Husahuashus. Por **_**isso**_** as continuem mandando *-*, nunca é demais. Shauhsuash. Espero que gostem bastante deste capítulo. Beeeijos.**

**Capítulo 2 – O Lobo e o Cervo**

James nunca estivera em uma sala onde o silêncio se abatera sobre as pessoas de forma mais terrível.

Em questão de segundos, sem aviso prévio, cordas largas e fortes o envolveram totalmente sem que lhe permitissem qualquer movimento para soltar-se. Alastor e ele caíram no chão totalmente imobilizados.

Os Weasley se sobressaltaram. Carlinhos caminhou até chegar perto do rosto de James.

- Eu _sabia_ que precisávamos ter checado esse cara. Quanto a _você_ – disse o ruivo olhando friamente para Olho-Tonto – nunca pensei que fosse ajudar um estranho a entrar na casa de minha família sem aviso prévio. Você é um traidor. Quem é realmente este homem, Alastor? Todos nós sabemos que Harry é órfão. Que tentativa esdrúxula de nos enganar...

- Carl... – pediu Arthur delicadamente – Por favor, acalme-se. Eu mesmo lancei um feitiço anti-disfarce nele.

- E daí? James Potter está morto! É impossível que...

- Também pensávamos que Alastor estava. Bill afirmou ter visto acontecer o assassinato dele... e acredito nele. Assim como confio em Moody. Não sei como ele está aqui, vivo, mas está. Por que não poderia ser a mesma coisa com James Potter?

O pai de Harry não conseguia acreditar. Seria assim tão fácil convencer os Weasley? Não podia deixar de se sentir meio apreensivo. Talvez a excessiva confiança de Arthur Weasley acabasse levando a família em ruínas.

- Escute – disse James um pouco ansioso – Só existem duas pessoas vivas neste mundo que poderiam dizer se sou o verdadeiro James Potter. Eles são Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Como não é possível confiar mais em Pettigrew, a única opção que lhes resta é chamar Remus para que me analise.

Silêncio.

Prongs sentia os olhares dos ruivos em si. Era, de certa forma, um pouco desconcertante.

- Você já tem nossa varinhas, Arthur. – rosnou Moody – E estamos amarrados e jogados no chão. Acho que não poderíamos estar mais vulneráveis. Então, mexa esse traseiro e chame o Lupin aqui, sim?

- É uma armadilha – sentenciou Carlinhos – Remus pode fazer parte desta armação.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus... – exclamou Olho-Tonto, exasperado.

- Então, chame Harry – falou Giny, que estava sentada ao lado da mãe à mesa – Ou você vai alegar que _Harry_ também simpatiza com Você-Sabe-Quem?

O coração de James deu um salto. Teve vontade de concordar veemente com a garota. Eles deviam trazer seu filho até ele.

Carlinhos pareceu um pouco desconcertado.

- Nenhum cuidado é demais, Giny.

- Remus não é um Comensal, Carl – disse Fred – Não poderia existir alguém menos voltado à esse lado.

- Harry, nos contou, sabe, que Lupin queria matar Pettigrew quando descobriu que ele havia traído os pais de Harry – falou Jorge gentilmente.

Carlinhos pareceu relaxar.

- Muito bem... chamem Lupin.

Uma sensação de conforto invadiu James. Iria rever seu amigo. O lobo e o cervo, juntos mais uma vez.

Arthur Weasley conjurou um patrono, o animal desapareceu logo em seguida pronto para mandar um aviso à Remus.

Os músculos de Prongs protestavam em ardor, as cordas estavam realmente apertadas.

Minutos depois, uma batida fraca foi ouvida na porta.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Remus John Lupin, lobisomem, marido de Ninphadora Tonks e futuro pai.

James encarou a madeira da porta, pasmo, enquanto a Sra. Weasley se apressava para abri-la.

_Moony... pai?_, pensou, chocado. _Estou realmente por fora._

O outro maroto adentrou o recinto apressadamente.

- O que aconteceu? Quem morreu?

- Ninguém morreu – respondeu Jorge com um sorriso – Mas há alguns mortos-vivos no local, sem dúvida.

Fred abafou um risadinha e Giny olhou o irmão com cesura.

Lupin encarou os gêmeos, confuso.

- Temos um pequeno enigma jogado no chão – esclareceu Carlinhos apontado para um canto.

A pouca cor que havia no rosto do lobisomem sumiu ao avistar Alastor e...

- J-James?

- Olá, Moony.

Remus recuou alguns passos.

- Estamos tentando decifrar se este é realmente James Potter – disse Carlinhos – Já sabemos que aquele ali é o verdadeiro Alastor Moody. Como ele está respirando são outros quinhentos.

- C-Como? Eu...

- Achamos que talvez você nos pudesse dizer com precisão quem ele é – explicou Arthur.

- Ei! Essa idéia foi minha! – exclamou James, fingindo indignação.

- Agora, não é hora para brincadeiras, Potter – rosnou Alastor ao seu lado.

Moony se aproximou do velho amigo devagar, o coração de ambos à mil. Perguntas rolavam e se retorciam pela mente do lobisomem.

- Eu...

_Impossível_, pensou Remus, _Ninguém ressuscita... Não é possível viver de novo! O próprio Dumbledore dizia isso!_

James reparou que as mãos do amigo tremiam, a varinha frouxamente presa à mão.

- No quinto ano... – disse James devagar – Padfoot, Wormtail e eu nos transformamos em animagos para poder acompanhá-lo em suas transformações todo o mês. Meu animal era um cervo de pelo castanho claro... tinha uma mecha albina perto do pescoço e pretas em volta dos olhos, por causa do óculos.

Lupin ofegou.

- _James_!

- Se me soltarem posso me transformar para comprovar que realmente sou eu.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Remus fez um movimento coma varinha e libertou Olho-Tonto e Potter.

Todas as varinhas dos Weasley apontaram para eles. Um aviso de que não era possível fugir.

De repente, no lugar onde antes se encontrara o pai de Harry, havia um enorme cervo que se esforçava para levantar.

Lupin pareceu paralisado por algumas frações de segundos, mas logo em seguida estava abraçando o belo animal.

- Prongs... – sussurrou – _Como_?

James voltou ao normal e retribuiu o abraço.

Os Weasley relaxaram e abaixaram as varinhas.

Os olhos de Lupin estavam marejados ao encarar o amigo.

- É você! É você! – exclamava em total espanto.

- Sou eu – disse o outro abrindo um sorriso de felicidade.

Giny se aproximou olhando atentamente para Alastor e James.

- Como estão respirando?

Depois de todos se sentarem à mesa, James Potter explicou (Moddy o ajudava com freqüência à completar as lacunas) a história de Xenófilo Lovegood.

- Sirius, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas e os outros também estão vivos? – exclamou Remus, pasmo.

- E... Dumbledore? – perguntou Molly, timidamente.

Uma sombra pareceu transpassar o rosto de todos.

- Ainda está enterrado – respondeu Olho-Tonto – Estamos pensando em uma maneira de buscar o corpo em Hogwarts. A escola está sendo muito vigiada.

Os olhos de Arthur Weasley pareceram aumentar com a animação.

- Imaginem só o baque que seria para Você-Sabe-Quem se Dumbledore ressurgisse? O novo regime viraria um caos! A esperança voltaria! Os Comensais não saberiam o que fazer! Perderiam todo o controle que adquiriram nesses últimos dias!

- Tem razão – concordou James (Lupin ainda não tirara os olhos do amigo, com medo que ele desaparecesse) – Mas isso só dará certo se ninguém mais souber que os outros e eu ressuscitamos. Pois se descobrirem, irão tentar nos impedir de regatar o corpo.

- Sim, sem dúvida. Não diremos uma palavra – assegurou Carlinhos.

Os outros concordaram com ele.

- Agora, - falou Prongs o coração acelerando com a expectativa– preciso tocar no assunto que me trouxe aqui. Lily e eu estamos desesperados para saber onde nosso filho está. Luna e Xenofílio disseram que vocês talvez tivessem informações.

- Harry, Ron e Hermione fugiram. Eles alegaram que tinham uma missão que lhes foi confiada por Dumbledore – confessou Giny tristemente.

- Tentamos arrancar informações, sabe. – disse a Sra. Weasley – Mas não quiseram nos contar para onde iam ou o que iriam fazer.

O ânimo de James foi parar debaixo da terra.

- Porém, - disse Arthur- há alguns dias mandei um patrono ao Largo Grimmauld, onde fica...

- ... a casa da família de Sirius. – completou Prongs.

- Sim. Harry a herdou quando Sirius morreu.

- E agora eles estão lá?

- Não temos certeza. Pedi para que não respondessem ao patrono. Poderiam ou não estar lá.

- Eles estão lá – confirmou Remus.

Todos olharam para ele surpresos.

- Encontrei Harry e os outros ontem. Mas, talvez, o fato de eu os tê-los vistos tenha feito que mudassem sua posição atual. O local está sendo constantemente vigiado por Comensais

Alastor explicou a James sobre o Feitiço Fidelius que havia sido lançado sobre a casa quando, antes, fora a sede da Ordem da Fênix e as proteções lançadas contra Snape.

- Como foi que o Ranhoso chegou a saber sobre a sede?

- Ele era um de nós – resmungou Alastor – Dumbledore dizia que confiava nele, mas acabou assassinado pelo seu leal amigo.

James arregalou os olhos e disse um palavrão.

- Por favor, contenha-se – disse Molly zangada.

- Desculpe. Eu... eu preciso ir à casa de Sirius. Imediatamente. Preciso ver Harry.

- É muito perigoso, Prongs – disse Moony sem jeito – Há muitos Comensais... você já morreu antes e...

- Não vou ficar parado igual à um inválido, Remus. Fui trazido de volta para lutar e é isso que vou fazer. Mas antes preciso ter meu filho de volta.

James se levantou da mesa, irritado e saiu da casa.

- Espere! – gritou Lupin correndo atrás dele – Você vai _agora_?

-Sim, agora.

- Então, vou com você.

James parou por um momento e encarou o amigo.

- Obrigado. Vou buscar Lily e Sirius. Acho que eles gostariam de ver você.

Depois de saírem dos limites de proteção, os dois marotos desaparataram até a casa dos Lovegood. Encontraram Lily e Padfoot sentados na sala de visitas. Ambos saltaram e abraçaram Remus logo quando o viram.

James beijou de leve a esposa.

- Vamos. Acho que sei onde Harry está.

Os olhos de Lily se iluminaram deixando o verde ainda mais brilhante.

Os quatro saíram para a noite fria.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Sirius tirando o cabelo do rosto.

- No Largo Grimmauld – respondeu Lupin – Precisamos aparatar no último degrau da escada da frente, ou os Comensais que vigiam o local irão nos ver.

Remus aparatou com James e Sirius com Lily; e logo depois se viram em frente à porta da antiga casa dos Black. Moony sacou a varinha e a encostou de leve na madeira. Vários cliques soaram e a porta se abriu.

Dentro da casa estava frio e bolorento, mas não tiveram muito tempo para constatar isso. Uma voz sussurrou no escuro.

-_Severo Snape?_

James sentiu Lily tremer ao seu lado.

Um vulto de pó se ergueu no final do corredor e avançou para eles com a mão cadavérica erguida.

- Nós não matamos Albus Dumbledore – disse Remus.

Ao ouvir isso o vulto explodiu em uma fumaça poeirenta.

- Que horror! – disse Lily baixinho.

Todos pareciam concordar com ela. Sirius estava levemente desconcertado.

- Quem está aí! Identifique-se! – gritou uma voz no final do corredor.

Três vultos indefinidos no escuro apontavam as varinhas para o quarteto.

- Sou eu, Harry, Remus Lupin. Vim visitá-lo ontem e tive um leve desentendimento com você.

James apertou de leve a mão da esposa que parecia ofegante.

As três varinhas se acenderam simultaneamente, revelando três jovens surpresos.

- Lupin! Me descul... – Harry parou de falar abruptamente ao pousar os olhos nas três figuras paradas ao lado de seu antigo professor – Q-Quê...?

**N/A: E aí? Gostaram?**

**Não sei vocês, mas eu adoro esses clímaces hihihihi.**

**Vou ser maldosa e fazê-los esperar até o próximo capítulo para saber a reação de Harry ao reencontrar Lily e James Potter.**

**Adooooro.**

**Beeeeijos. **


	4. Esperança

**N/A: ****MIL DESCULPAS pela demora. Não pude evitar, sinto muito. Fui viajar e não tinha como escrever. =/ . Minhas provas começaram e os vestibulares também (OMG) Fiquei muito feliz com o número de reviews que recebi! MUITO, MUITO, MUITO obrigada. Mesmo.**

**Este capítulo escrevi com muito cuidado e fiz o melhor que pude, realmente espero que gostem dele. *-***

**Capítulo 3 – Esperança **

Lily Potter não sabia ao certo como reagir. Não era todo dia que alguém ressuscitava e encontrava o seu filho há muito tempo perdido. Não havia exatamente um manual de instruções ou um livro de etiqueta.

A mão de James tremeu levemente contra a sua. Ele estava tão chocado quanto sua esposa.

Lily sabia que Harry já era maior de idade, mas lá no fundo ainda esperava encontrar o pequeno bebê que largara no berço antes de morrer. Então, ao pousar seus olhos-esmeralda no filho se sentiu extremamente confusa e perdida.

O rosto de Harry Potter espelhava como um perfeito reflexo a perplexidade no rosto de James Potter. A atenção do garoto oscilava de seu pai, à sua mãe para, enfim, se focar em seu padrinho. Uma seqüência de emoções atravessou a face dele ao encarar Sirius Black. Dor, angústia, felicidade, incredulidade e desconfiança. Nenhuma delas passou despercebida à Lily.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – exclamou Ron dando um passo para trás, a varinha um pouco frouxa à mão – O que está acontecendo?

- Precisamos conversar – disse Remus a Harry - Preciso explicar como...

- Que brincadeira é essa? – sibilou o garoto com os olhos estreitos em fúria e indignação. – Como _ousa_ vir aqui? Qual é o seu problema, Lupin!

Todos oscilaram com a raiva repentina de Harry.

- Quem são eles? Comensais disfarçados? Quem é _você_? Como pôde fazer isso? Tudo isso é raiva do que disse à você ontem?

- NÃO! – exclamou Remus com os olhos arregalados de espanto – Harry! Não! São seus pais de verdade e Sirius. Juro.

- Não se pode ressuscitar mortos – disse Hermione categórica, mas depois de um segundo hesitou – Mas é impossível usar Poção Polissuco com parte de cadáveres...

Lupin deu um meio sorriso vacilante.

- Sempre correta, não é Hermione?

Ela fez uma careta.

- Você poderia ter usado outro tipo de magia. Como, por exemplo, o de Ilusão. Você já foi professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, deve conhecer muito mais encantamentos de disfarce do que eu. – retrucou a garota friamente.

- Devo conhecer...

- Sabe, - disse uma voz rouca mais ao fundo. Todos voltaram a atenção a Sirius – lembro que uma vez estava analisando a árvore genealógica na sala de visitas e Harry estava comigo. Ele estava assustado com a audiência que teria no Ministério da Magia no dia seguinte e me pediu, que se expulsassem ele de Hogwarts, para vir morar comigo aqui, porque não queria ficar com os Dursley. Eu respondi que lá deveria ser muito ruim se Harry preferia este lugar.

A respiração do garoto ficou presa na garganta. Sentia todos os olhares em cima dele.

Aquilo era impossível. Sirius estava morto (ele, por sinal, vira isso acontecer). Seus pais também. Como aquelas três pessoas estavam paradas na sua frente? Era loucura, insanidade...

Mas Harry se lembrava tão bem quanto Sirius daquela conversa. Estava desesperado para sair da casa de seus tios, Sirius era a última esperança. Estava tão próximo de entrar no quinto ano de Hogwarts, mas igualmente perto de se expulso. Não tinha como esquecer. E sabia que só ele e Sirius haviam escutado a conversa.

_Talvez_, pensou Harry, _só talvez, eles estejam realmente vivos contrariando tudo que já aprendi sobre a vida e a morte._

Mas sua razão não permitia que aceitasse isso.

- Não. – falou firmemente – É impossível.

Os ombros de Lily caíram em desapontamento e James suspirou completamente frustrado.

- Por favor... – pediu Lily Potter olhando avidamente ao filho – Você tem que acreditar em nós.

Uma dor aguda pareceu furar o coração do garoto ao escutar a voz suplicante da mãe. Já escutara aquela entonação de voz causada por um outro bruxo. Não queria ser igual a ele. Não queria causar dor a sua mãe como ele.

Eles eram diferentes.

E ao mesmo tempo tão i_guais_.

- Então como? – exclamou Harry agoniado – Como é possível? Como aconteceu! Eu não entendo!

Hermione segurou a mão do amigo carinhosamente.

- Acho melhor conversamos calmamente na cozinha – sugeriu a garota guiando as pessoas por uma porta.

Ron ficou mais atrás e deixou que todos passassem na sua frente assim poderia ficar vigiando caso os visitantes tentassem fugir.

Todos se sentaram silenciosamente à mesa, constrangidos.

- Sei que você está confuso, Harry – disse Remus gentilmente – Mas também não pude acreditar em meus olhos a primeira vez que os vi.

O garoto não respondeu, seus olhos encaravam o pai, que o admirava com a mesma intensidade.

- Como isso aconteceu? Dumbledore disse...

- Dumbledore não era o dono da razão – disse Lupin. Harry desviou o olhar de James para o lobisomem – Ele cometia erros e tinhas as próprias crenças. O fato de ser extremamente poderoso não o tornava correto o tempo todo, mas tenho que admitir que ele sabia de muitas coisas.

Remus contou a história a Harry de que Xenofílio Lovegood havia descoberto uma maneira de ressuscitar os mortos e que havia trazido de volta doze membros da antiga Ordem da Fênix.

- Agora estamos trabalhando para recuperar o corpo de Dumbledore e o reviver. Seria um golpe e tanto para o novo sistema de Você-Sabe-Quem – disse Remus.

_Trazer Dumbledore de volta!_, pensou Harry animado,_ Isso seria muito bom. Ele poderia me ajudar a encontrar as Horcruxes._

- Agora você acredita?

- Sim e não – admitiu o garoto, desconcertado – Preciso me acostumar com a idéia, só isso. Pare um sonho absurdo.

Ele se permitiu olhar para os pais mais uma vez. Ambos o encaravam avidamente e com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

Remus se levantou da cadeira.

- Hermione? Ron? Venham comigo, por favor. Acho melhor dar um tempo para eles.

Os dois amigos de Harry Potter seguiram o antigo professor para fora da cozinha lançando um sorriso encorajador para Harry. A porta se fechou suavemente ao saírem.

Lily saiu de seu lugar e andou até o filho. Ela esticou a mão como se fosse tocar o rosto dele, mas parou o movimento no ar, incerta.

- Está tudo bem – Harry disse abrindo o primeiro sorriso de verdade em muitos meses.

Os olhos de Lily Potter encheram de água e ela se lançou em um abraço esmagador-de-ossos.

- Oh, meu Deus... – ela sussurrou extasiada – É você! É você mesmo! Senti tanto sua falta – Lily deu vários beijinhos carinhosos no rosto de Harry Potter, que parecia enormemente espantado.

Uma risada veio próximo do garoto. James olhou divertido para a esposa.

- Caramba, Lily, assim nosso filho vai morrer asfixiado!

_Nosso filho_.

Essas duas palavrinhas maravilharam Harry de uma maneira que ele nunca sentira na vida. Seus pais estavam ali. Era verdade... ou talvez um sonho muito realista e gostoso. Nos braços de sua mãe, Harry Potter, finalmente se sentiu em casa. Sua alma sempre foi destinada a estar com aquelas três outras pessoas, que agora se encontravam amontoadas entorno dele na cozinha da família Black.

Lily finalmente o soltou, agora, chorava abundantemente. James deu um abraço em Harry mais forte do que o da esposa, porém, menos duradouro. Ele segurou o filho pelos ombros e encarando seus olhos, disse:

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Harry, você é bonito que nem o seu pai! – James deu um sorriso narcisista.

- Suas piadas andam com pouca qualidade, Prongs – debochou Sirius – Você precisa ter umas aulas comigo.

- Eu achei que foi engraçado – James disse sorrindo.

- Obviamente, você não sabe o que está pensando – Sirius deu de ombros e se aproximou de Harry.

O garoto deu um sorriso.

- É bom ter você de volta.

- Ei, cara, não chora! – exclamou o animago limpando uma lágrima que acidentalmente escorrera pelo rosto de Harry Potter – Isso é coisa de bicha. Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra...

- Sirius! – Lily exclamou com um olhar de desaprovação – Esse tipo de comentário é melhor guardar para si mesmo. E meu filho não é gay... eu acho.

- Ei! – James e Harry exclamaram indignados.

Como é que em um minuto todos estavam emocionados porque finalmente se reencontraram e no outro estavam discutindo a opção sexual de Harry?

- Eu não sou gay.

- Meu filho é muito macho! – apoiou James.

- Caramba, Prongs, vocês estão tão na defensiva que eu até me pergunto se eu não peguei em um nervinho – Sirius disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Escuta aqui...!

- Parem vocês dois! Estão parecendo duas crianças.

James mostrou a língua para a esposa. Ela revirou os olhos e fechou a cara.

- Amor, você precisa levar as coisas mais na brincadeira...

A porta da cozinha se abriu e fechou. Todos a encaram surpresos sem ver o que passara por ela, mas não se passou muito mais do que meio segundo para descobrirem...

- Você! – exclamou uma voz aguda que parecia sair do chão.

Todos olharam para baixo e viram Monstro parado e horrorizado ao encarar Sirius Black.

- Você! – guinchou o elfo doméstico outra vez.

- O que ele ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius desgostoso.

- Monstro – disse Harry gentilmente – Sirius não vai te causar nenhum mal, não estou pedindo que você o perdoe pelos erros que ele cometeu com você, mas peço que não o trate vergonhosamente ou o denuncie. É muito importante que você não mencione que ele está aqui. Isso se aplica aos outros dois - Harry apontou para Lily e James.

Monstro continuou a encarar Sirius por alguns segundos, irritado, mas então voltou seu foco a Harry.

- Faço isso pelo senhor, Harry Potter. Não por ele. É bom que saiba.

- Entendo você completamente.

- Que merda é essa? – exclamou o animago chocado. Obviamente não esperava que seu afilhado pudesse ser capaz de ser gentil com o elfo e nem que a criatura pudesse de fato obedecer ao garoto.

- Não reclame – Harry pediu. Depois se voltou ao elfo doméstico. – Monstro, você poderia preparar um jantar especial para nós?

- Claro – disse Monstro lançando mais um olhar furtivo ao seu antigo dono – Harry Potter quer algo em especial?

- Me surpreenda - o garoto sorriu.

Harry e os outros saíram as cozinha e foram para sala de estar, onde Hermione, Ron e Lupin conversavam. Eles pararam ao verem os outros. Remus sorriu.

- Vocês vão ficar aqui hoje à noite? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não sei... – respondeu Sirius - Acho que sim. O que vocês querem fazer? – ele perguntou a Lily e James.

- Vamos ficar – a mãe de Harry respondeu e lançou um sorriso estonteante ao filho.

- Se vocês não se incomodarem – acrescentou James.

- Vocês nunca serão um incomodo - Harry falou.

O garoto decidiu ceder seu quarto a Sirius (já que _realmente_ pertencia ao padrinho), mas este, por sua vez, o ofereceu a James e Lily. Remus e Sirius ficariam no quarto que os gêmeos Weasley anos atrás se hospedaram. Hermione ficou no que compartilhara com Giny. Harry e Rony no mesmo de antigamente.

Lily e James entraram no quarto de Sirius e sorriram ao ver a grande foto dos quatro marotos colada na parede.

- Eram bons tempos – James falou baixinho.

Lily beijou o marido com leveza.

- Essa época ainda pode voltar.

Prongs olhou para a esposa, maravilhado.

- Você sempre sabe dizer as coisas certas, não é? – ele sorriu – Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

- _Harry_ é a melhor coisa que já nos aconteceu – ela corrigiu acariciando o rosto do marido.

- Mas não haveria Harry sem você. – James aproximou seu rosto e começou a beijar a esposa suavemente.

Lily, como sempre acontecia quando beijava James, sentiu seus lábios formigarem agradavelmente ao toque. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços procurando apoio já que suas pernas pareciam ter virado gelatina. James a abraçou com força colando-a contra seu corpo, seu beijo deixou rapidamente de ser algo inocente. Seus lábios tocavam levemente toda a lateral do rosto de Lily, desde a mandíbula até as têmporas para finalmente deslizarem até o pescoço causando leves arrepios na pele dela.

- Eu amo você – ela sussurrou.

O beijo dele só intensificou fazendo com que ela suspirasse.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos, James e Lily Potter estavam tão apaixonados quanto da primeira vez em que estiveram juntos.

Prongs voltou a beijar os lábios de Lily apaixonadamente, ele esperava que com esse simples gesto pudesse transmitir o quanto a amava. James encostou Lily contra a parede, as mãos dela agarravam o cabelo do marido puxando seu rosto para mais perto dela (se é que eles poderiam estar mais próximos). As mãos de James passeavam pelo corpo da esposa, ele mais uma vez tentou desabotoar a blusa dela.

Ela instantaneamente parou de beijá-lo.

- James... não. – Lily disse baixinho.

- Lily, eu...

- Eu também quero você da mesma forma, não pense o contrário, mas aqui _não_ é o melhor lugar.

- Você quer me enlouquecer? - perguntou o maroto exasperado. – Eu não vou conseguir agüentar muito mais tempo. Isso é tortura.

Lily teve que rir.

- Você é tão absurdamente dramático James!

- Isso não é drama – ele protestou – É só que eu tenho meus hormônios no lugar certo.

- E obviamente na hora errada também – ela completou rindo.

- Por _favor_... – James começou, mas foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.

Lily lançou um olhar triunfante ao marido.

- Viu o que teria acontecido se tivéssemos passado das preliminares?

- Quem é? – James gritou para porta.

- É o Remus. O jantar está pronto. – o casal ouviu o lobisomem descer as escadas.

Prongs virou-se para encarar a esposa mais uma vez.

- Viu o que você fez? Agora vou ter que comer outra coisa.

Lily abriu a boca chocada.

- _James!_

Harry já estava sentado à mesa quando seus pais entraram na cozinha. James parecia estar um tanto desapontado.

A comida cheirava absurdamente bem, travessas e mais travessas estavam posicionadas em cima da mesa. Monstro havia feito um bom trabalho.

- Então, Harry – Sirius começou a dizer assim que todos se acomodaram - O que você andou fazendo estes últimos dias?

O garoto hesitou, não devia contar à eles sobre as Horcruxes. Sua a mãe surtaria se soubesse o que estava tentando fazer. Optou, então, pela meia verdade.

- Estou me escondendo dos Comensais e do Ministério como todo o resto.

_Precisamos ressuscitar Dumbledore o mais rápido possível_, o garoto pensou aflito,_ Não vou conseguir acabar com as Horcruxes sozinho. _

- Vocês já tem idéia de como trazer o Dumbledore de volta? – ele perguntou com um fio de esperança na voz.

Hermione de repente inspirou muito forte (Harry achou que ela fosse acabar com o oxigênio sozinha), seu rosto de iluminou.

- É isso! – ela exclamou e saiu correndo da cozinha como se estivesse em uma competição de atletismo.

Todos se encararam chocados.

- Nem liga – Ron falou mordendo um pedaço de pudim de rins. – Ela faz isso o tempo todo.

Minutos depois Hermione emergiu na cozinha.

- O que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou.

- Eu sei quem pode nos ajudar. Mas precisamos torcer para que funcione – ela respondeu.

Hermione esticou a mão e mostrou o pequeno objeto dourado que repousava ali.

A moeda da Armada de Dumbledore.


	5. Túmulo Aberto

**N/A: Hey, obrigada pelas reviews !**

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4 – Túmulo Aberto.**

- Uma moeda? – James franziu o cenho intrigado – Como é que uma moeda nos vai ajudar? Você está pensando em subornar alguém?

- Não, não – disse Hermione sentando em sua cadeira.

- Você vai convocar a AD? – perguntou Harry Potter espantado.

- Não exatamente – Hermione respondeu – Vou convocar Neville Longbottom.

- Longbottom? – exclamou Lily feliz – Você quis dizer o filho de Alice e Frank Longbottom?

- Sim. Esse mesmo – disse Ron.

Harry encarou a amiga, duvidoso.

- Como é que o _Neville_ vai nos ajudar, Mione?

A garota enrubesceu um pouco.

- Eu sei que ele não é exatamente a ajuda que nós gostaríamos, mas ele é um sangue-puro e não vai ter dificuldades de entrar em Hogwarts. Vou convocá-lo e pedir que quando ele entre na escola nos mantenha informados da situação. Por exemplo: como está a segurança e quais são as passagens que estão lacradas. Também posso pedir que ele encontre uma maneira alternativa para entrar no castelo e para arranjar uma distração para quando entrarmos. Assim ninguém vai perceber.

- Mione, só existe um pequeno problema no seu plano – Harry disse cautelosamente para não ferir os sentimentos da amiga. – Existe mais de uma moeda e qualquer um pode ler o que estamos pedindo.

- Vamos correr o risco – ela disse levemente irritada – Tem algum plano melhor?

- Não, mas...

- Então não temos mais o que discutir.

- Espere um pouco – Ron falou de repente – Como é que Neville vai saber de todas as passagens? Ele não tem o Mapa do Maroto.

- Você conhece o Mapa? – James perguntou ao filho, maravilhado.

- Sim, conheço – ele respondeu e dirigindo-se ao amigo disse: - Posso dizer a ele onde elas se encontram. Mas – ele falou para Hermione - é arriscado demais. A informação pode cair nas mãos erradas.

- Eu sei – ela falou desanimada – Mas ainda falta um mês para que o ano letivo comece. Não existe outro jeito se não esperar.

- Um mês? - exclamou Sirius chocado – Um mês para recuperarmos o corpo de Dumbledore?

- Foi o que eu disse – Hermione fechou a cara – Na realidade vai levar mais de um mês, já que eu duvido muito que Neville consiga fazer tudo isso no mesmo dia em que chegar a Hogwarts sem levantar suspeitas.

- Bom, não há nada que possa ser feito em relação a isso – Lily concluiu – Mas o que vamos fazer até lá?

Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam ansiosamente.

_Eles_ sabiam o que fazer, mas definitivamente não iriam incluir Lily, James, Sirius e o resto da Ordem da Fênix. Desde que descobriram que uma das Horcruxes (o medalhão) estava com Dolores Umbridge os três garotos estavam planejando invadir o Ministério da Magia e pegá-lo de volta. Era uma tarefa muito arriscada e teriam que pensar e pesquisar muito até que pudesse ser posto em prática. Mas só Deus sabia como eles poderiam pesquisar com Lily, James, Sirius e Lupin por perto, eles nunca passariam despercebidos.

Remus percebendo o olhar dos jovens comentou:

- Creio que seja melhor voltarmos a casa de Xenofílio para já organizarmos quem vamos mandar buscar o corpo.

Harry lançou um olhar agradecido ao lobisomem, afinal, Remus sabia que os garotos tinham uma missão para cumprir, apesar de não saber especificamente do que se tratava.

- James e eu podemos ir – Lily se ofereceu. Sirius bufou indignado – E o Sirius também – acrescentou.

Lupin balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não devemos arriscar a vida de vocês tão cedo. A coisa certa a se fazer é mandar membros atuais da Ordem.

- Não seja ridículo, Moony. Podemos perfeitamente bem ir- disse James revoltado- Ninguém está planejando ser visto, eu espero. Então não é como se fossem descobrir nossa verdadeira identidade. E mesmo que vissem quem acreditaria que somos nós mesmos? Até onde entendo deveríamos estar debaixo da terra.

- O fato de não saberem se você é ou não James Potter não os impede de matá-lo – contra argumentou Lupin – Precisamos de vocês na hora certa. Quando Dumbledore disser que é a hora.

- Sirius e eu conhecemos Hogwarts como ninguém. Podemos ser muito úteis, além de que Dumbledore nem está vivo para dizer nada. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Também conheço Hogwarts tão bem quanto vocês – retrucou o lobisomem começando a se irritar.

- Por que não vamos dormir? – interveio Lily Potter – Podemos continuar a discussão amanhã com energias renovadas – ela sorriu suavemente e como um só, todos se derreteram, encantados.

Lily sabia ser persuasiva quando queria.

Os adultos se levantaram e foram para seus respectivos quartos. O trio de garotos, porém, foi até o quarto de Ron e Harry.

- _Abaffiato_ – Harry sussurrou ao trancar logo após trancar a porta. – Muito bem. Temos um problema.

Hermione jogou-se em uma das camas, desanimada.

- Um problema? É um desastre! Sem ofensas, Harry, sei que ter seus pais de volta é maravilhoso, mas... Se eles não saírem daqui nunca teremos a chance de recuperar do medalhão. _Nunca_. Qualquer coisa poderia acontecer com Umbrigde ou a Horcrux quanto mais tempo levarmos.

- O jeito é pesquisar escondido, cara – disse Ron bocejando.

- Se eles convencerem Lupin de que vão a Hogwarts, eles nunca irão sair daqui para ir a casa de Xenofílio – Harry falou apoiando as costas na porta do armário.

Hermione abafou um gritinho. Ambos os garotos a encararam assustados. Ela tinha os olhos fixos em algo ao lado de Ron. Dando um salto para fora da cama, a garota arrancou um quadro da parede. O quadro de Fineus Nigellus.

- Meu Deus – ela sussurrou. Hermione abriu sua bolsa de continhas, que desde a festa e Fleur nunca mais deixara fora de vista, logo em seguida enfiou o quadro com força lá dentro - Será que ele escutou alguma coisa?

- Não faço idéia – Harry falou, apreensivo.

- Ainda bem que você pensou rápido, Mione – elogiou Ron.

- Obrigada – a garota respondeu um pouco sem ar.

- Bem, por onde vamos começar a pesquisar? – ele perguntou.

- A pergunta não é _por onde_, e sim, _como_ – corrigiu Harry – Acho que deveríamos nos reunir todas as noites aqui e durante o dia coletamos o que pudermos tentando despistar meus pais e Sirius. Talvez consigamos ajuda de Lupin para isso.

Hermione sorriu.

- Pelo menos seria um problema a menos. Entrar no Ministério é loucura _demais_.

- Depois de tudo que já fizemos em Hogwarts? Vai ser moleza – disse Harry tentando parecer mais confiante do que realmente se sentia.

Na manhã seguinte, durante o café da manhã, Neville sentiu seu bolso esquentar. Totalmente perplexo, o grifinório tirou um pequeno galeão do bolso. Seu coração deu um salto.

Aparentemente, todos aqueles jornais estavam errados sobre seu amigo Harry Potter.

Ainda havia uma resistência. Ainda havia esperança. Ainda havia algo pelo o que lutar.

E ele faria questão de estar lá para ver o resultado.

Afinal de contas, ele não era um Grifinório?

Marlene McKinnon torcia suas mãos nervosamente.

Eles ainda não haviam voltado. _Sirius_ ainda não voltara.

- Meu Merlin – ela sussurrou.

Emelina Vance sentou na borda da cama da antiga amiga.

- Eles estão bem. Devem ter encontrado Harry.

- Podiam ter avisado – Marlene chiou.

Ela torceu seus cabelos longos e pretos, como em um tique nervoso. Seus olhos azuis-claros não paravam de dardejar para a janela, na expectativa de ver pequenas figuras voltando para casa de Xenofílio. Emma nunca a tinha visto nesse estado, inclinando-se abraçou a amiga, não sabendo mais o que fazer.

- Como teriam avisado? Por corujas? Você sabe que não é...

- Não! Mas um patrono seria o suficiente – ela estreitou os olhos, irritada – Vou matá-lo quando o encontrar.

Emma ficou confusa.

- Matar quem?

- Black.

Um sorrisinho de compreensão preencheu os lábios da loira.

- Entendo. Parece que alguém está apaixonada.

Marlene arregalou os olhos perfeitamente desenhados.

- O quê? Não seja ridícula, Em! Pare de se comportar como se ainda estivéssemos em Hogwarts.

Vance começou a rir, algumas pessoas reclamaram durante o sono.

- Me dê um motivo para sua preocupação com Sirius.

- Eu... ele... ele ainda não voltou, oras! É motivo o suficiente.

- E por isso você quer matá-lo? E Lily e James? Eles são isentos de culpa?

Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Ah, cale a boca. Preciso de uma garrafa de vodka – resmungou a morena com o rosto levemente corado.

De repente um patrono irrompe no sótão e diz:

- _Estamos voltando. Temos novidades_.

- É o patrono do Lupin – diz Emma feliz- Viu, Lene? Eles estão bem!

A morena sorriu, aliviada, e soltou os cabelos.

As duas desceram as escadas para ir de encontro aos amigos. Sirius abriu a porta, parecendo indignado. Sua visão foi embaçada por uma nuvem de cabelos negros. Marlene havia pulado nele e o abraçado com força.

- Hey – ele exclamou, feliz, retribuindo o abraço. Mas no momento seguinte teve que usar os braços para se proteger.

- O que você estava _pensando_? Não deu sinal de vida! Pensei que tinha _morrido_. _De novo_. – Lene dava socos no animago, enfurecida.

Lily e Emma vieram correndo em auxílio ao amigo. James rolava de rir na soleira da porta, Remus revirou os olhos.

- Meu Deus mulher – exclamou Sirius massageando seu braço machucado – Contenha-se.

Marlene virou as costas ao animago e foi até lobisomem.

- Então? Quais são as notícias?

- Encontramos o Harry!- gritou Lily Potter e as duas outras amigas gritavam junto felizes.

James precisou tapar os ouvidos para não ficar surdo.

- Parece que está todo mundo um pouco alterado hoje – comentou incomodado.

Luna desceu as escadas, saltitante.

- Eu vi a mensagem na moeda da AD, sobre o corpo do Dumbledore.

As mulheres pararam imediatamente de gritar.

- Bem que Harry disse que qualquer um poderia ler – falou James com a voz sombria.

Lupin sentou-se a mesa da cozinha e explicou a idéia de Hermione e também sobre as moedas da Armada de Dumbledore.

- Mas não quero que vocês se envolvam – completou o lobisomem – porém, também não acho justo deixá-los na ignorância.

Os protestos começaram logo em seguida.

- Eu acho que ele tem razão – Luna disse – Acho melhor mandarem Fred e Jorge Weasley.

- Pensei a mesma coisa. São dignos de Marotos – disse Lupin com um sorriso.

Harry, Ron e Hermione acordaram e foram tomar café-da-manhã. O trio notou que a casa ainda estava muito silenciosa quando chegou perto das onze horas da manhã.

- Será que eles foram embora? – perguntou Ron.

O coração de Harry deu um aperto. Será que seus pais tinham partido? Apesar da necessidade de que eles saíssem o garoto não desejava realmente que se fossem.

Vasculharam por toda casa, mas não havia sinal de Lily, James, Sirius e Remus. Nem mesmo as camas estavam bagunçadas.

O garoto sentou-se no sofá da sala, quieto. Uma mão quente se acomodou em seu ombro em uma tentativa fraca de consolo.

- Foi para o melhor – disse Hermione, baixinho.

Harry Potter não respondeu. Mais uma vez seus pais estavam longe dele e o destino os obrigava a ficar assim.

Lily Potter lavava os pratos do café-da-manhã lentamente. Sua animação de rever as amigas logo passara. Seus pensamentos vagavam em direção ao filho. Seu único filho. James se aproximou tirando os pratos das mãos dela.

- Deixe, que eu assumo.

- Não precisa. Me ajuda a distrair. – ela falou em voz baixa para que os outros não a escutassem.

- Eu sei que você está triste Lil, mas foi para o melhor. Vi o olhar que o trio trocou na cozinha. Eles tem uma missão, já lhe expliquei, os Weasley me contaram ontem. Eles precisam de espaço para pensar.

- Ele é só uma criança, James! Jovem demais para se meter em assuntos maiores que ele.

- Eu confio no potencial do meu filho. E ele já é adulto agora.

- Você mal o conhece! Estivemos mortos por anos!

- Você também não tem como saber – James beijou o topo da cabeleira ruiva da esposa.

- Prefiro não arriscar. Não quero deixar meu filho na linha de tiro quando poderia ser eu.

- Todos nós precisamos arriscar. Dumbledore confiou nele, devemos fazer o mesmo.

- A confiança de Dumbledore o levou a morte! Tanto ele, como você e eu morremos por conta do mesmo homem. Severus Snape.

O corpo de James enrijeceu a mera lembrança do ranhoso.

- Juro que quando eu o encontrar...

- Você não fará nada – cortou Lily Potter – Ele é meu. Eu irei matar Severus Snape.

No dia primeiro de setembro, Neville, Luna e Giny embarcaram em Hogwarts. Quando a noite já se apossara do céu, o trio vislumbrou as torres e torrinhas do castelo se aproximando. Mas era outro trio. Desta vez, Harry, Ron e Hermione não estavam lá para compartilhar da visão.

- Vamos fazer com que tudo pelo que eles estão passando valha a pena e tenha um porquê – disse Giny, lembrando do rosto triste de Harry ao terminar com ela no funeral de Dumbledore – Temos uma missão para cumprir.

Neville concordou com a cabeça e um sorriso.

- Vamos lutar.

Os corações de Lily e James Potter pareceram congelar, no dia seguinte ao ler o _Profeta Diário_.

_Harry Potter avistado no Ministério da Magia com dois cúmplices, suspeita-se que um deles seja a Nascida-Trouxa Hermione Granger..._

- Oh. Meu. Deus. – disse Lily choramingou com a mão no coração. Forçou-se a continuar a ler.

_Harry Potter, como já havia sido notificado antes, é o Indesejável Nº1. O prêmio pela sua captura, porém, aumentou para vinte mil galeões, vivo ou morto._

- Eles vão matar meu filho – Lily disse chorando empurrando o jornal para longe.

Ela andara mais sensível com o passar do mês sem ter notícias do seu filho.

- Ninguém vai matar Harry Potter – Sirius disse convicto – Já tentaram antes e não conseguiram, lembra?

- Isso não impede que ele morra dessa vez – a ruiva rosnou – Odeio ficar aqui impotente.

- Depois de um tempo você acostuma – retrucou Sirius amargurado.

James lançou um olhar cortante ao melhor amigo.

Um patrono em formato de doninha de repente surgiu na sala de visitas de Xenofílio. A voz de Hermione Granger irrompeu pelo ambiente.

- _Nós estamos bem, fugimos do Ministério, mas não vamos revelar nossa posição atual. Recebi uma mensagem do meu amigo. Ele disse existe uma passagem não vigiada em Hogwarts, porém Hogmeade está sendo vigiada com muita freqüência por Comensais. Deixando a passagem sem possibilidade de uso._

"_Outra informação que temos é que há dois Comensais lecionando na escola, porém isso já havia sido dito no Profeta Diário. Os alunos agora usam Maldições Imperdoáveis uns nos outros, como tipos de punições._

Todos ofegaram na sala, horrorizados.

"_Há um toque de recolher no vilarejo de Hogsmeade depois das seis, quem aparatar ativará um alarme._

"_Por enquanto é só. Meu amigo prometeu me atualizar daqui a dois dias. Tenham um bom dia._

- Eles estão bem – suspirou James aliviado, mostrando pela primeira vez o quão tenso estava.

Lupin se levantou da poltrona onde se acomodara.

- Preciso atualizar os gêmeos Weasley. Talvez eles também tenham algumas idéias.

O lobisomem saiu apressado, largando os outros membros da Ordem conversando agitados.

Lily beijou o marido, aliviada. Ele sentiu o cheiro doce e familiar dela o envolver.

- Harry é corajoso como você – ele sussurrou para a esposa que acariciava seu rosto.

- Ele é a combinação perfeita de nós dois.

- Eu amo você – ele a beijou.

- Merlin! Arranjem um quarto! – exclamou Sirius que estava estirado no sofá com a cabeça do colo de Marlene.

- Bem que eu queria – disse James com cara de cachorro pidão para a esposa.

Ela riu.

- Por quê você está me torturando a um mês? – James reclamou baixinho à Lily – Nem Marlene e Sirius esperaram tanto.

- Eu sou educada. Eles não.

Os olhos de James se iluminaram.

- Venha – ele disse puxando a esposa para fora da sala de visitas.

- Fico impressionado como as pessoas me obedecem – disse Sirius, que recentemente cortara os cabelos.

- Cala boca – Lily falou – Onde estamos indo? – perguntou ao marido quando chegaram ao sótão. James fechou a porta e lançou alguns feitiços mudos.

- Vim provar como depois de um mês você pode deixar de ser tão obediente – ele falou com um sorriso maroto.

- James, pelo amor de... – mas ela não chegou a completar a frase, já que sua boca se viu muito ocupada de repente.

James jogou Lily na cama mais próxima (que, graças a Deus, era a dele).

- Não acho uma boa...

- Lily, amor, - disse Potter baixinho no ouvido dela – _Cale a boca_.

Ela o encarou surpresa. Mas ele simplesmente a ignorou, beijando o pescoço dela. Lily sentia o peso agradável do corpo do marido, um peso familiar. Para seu completo choque, ela se viu segurando a camiseta de James, embora não se lembrasse de a ter tirado. Seu marido a beijou nos lábios mais uma vez, avidamente. A respiração dela estava acelerada e irregular. James pôs as mãos debaixo da camiseta dela, sentindo a pele macia e quente escorregando entre suas mãos grandes. Ele, finalmente arrancou a camiseta de Lily e começou a beijar a barriga dela.

- Sabe, você está começando a me convencer - ela falou, ofegante.

Dois dias depois, ao cair da noite, Fred e Jorge Weasley aparataram no Cabeça de Javali em Hogsmeade.

- O que temos que fazer, mesmo? – perguntou Fred em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Neville disse que tínhamos que ir até o segundo andar e esperar ao lado de um quadro de uma menina loira.

Os Gêmeos Weasley seguiram as instruções cautelosamente.

Neville havia informado a Hermione que encontrara uma passagem por dentro da Sala Precisa. Ele confessara que não estava procurando a passagem especificamente, só livros e documentos que revelassem haver um meio alternativo de invadir Hogwarts. Porém, a sala lhe dera a resposta em bandeja de prata.

Aberforth, o barmen, apareceu por entre as sombras.

- Venham comigo, pirralhos. É por aqui – ele guiou Fred e Jorge, que o encaravam desconfiados. Aberforth disse para um quadro de uma garota loira – Já sabe o que fazer – o velho se sentou no sofá e disse: – Vocês dois são burros. Poderiam viver em paz, mas se embrenham em problemas. O que vão fazer por lá?

- Não podemos dizer – Fred falou – Sinto muito, cara.

- Tem a ver com aquele egoísta do meu irmão? Porque se for não vale a pena, ele já morreu.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, mas foram poupados de responder quando o quadro se abriu como uma porta e Neville Longbottom saiu do buraco. Ele sorria, feliz.

- Estou feliz que tenham vindo. Temos muito que fazer. Ginny já preparou uma distração para os Comensais da Morte.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? Espero que não tragam problemas para meu bar – chiou Aberforth, irritado.

- Não se preocupe – tranqüilizou Neville como se o plano deles não fosse completamente absurdo.

Os gêmeos Weasley seguiram Longbottom para dentro do quadro. Um túnel antigo se estendia quase que infinitamente. Caminharam por mais de meia hora até que uma porta apareceu. Neville passou por ela e eles desembocaram em uma pequena sala que lembrava o interior de uma casa de árvore. Pufes dourados estavam espalhados pelo chão, as paredes eram de painéis de madeira e uma tapeçaria vermelha cobria toda a extensão de uma delas com o leão dourado da Grifinória sobre ela. Havias estantes superlotadas, vassouras encostadas nas paredes e, a um canto, um grande rádio com caixa de madeira.

- Bem vindos a Sala Precisa – disse Longbottom, radiante.

- Caramba, Neville – exclamou Jorge, satisfeito – andou fazendo uma reforma?

O garoto riu, mas logo se pôs sério.

- Eu sei que vocês não têm Capa da Invisibilidade, então temos algumas sentinelas vigiando.

- Que sentinelas? – perguntou Fred, desconfiado.

- Luna – admitiu o colega – e alguns outros da AD.

- Você confia neles – Jorge perguntou com um toque atípico de censura.

- Ah, sim – Neville Longbottom sorriu misterioso – Estamos a três dias aqui e já causamos um certo estrago.

Jorge sorriu marotamente.

- Vamos ao resgate, então.

- Trouxemos alguns artigos Weasley que podem vir a calhar – confessou Fred – Como Pó escurecedor Instantâneo.

- Perfeito.

Neville mostrou a saída.

- Preciso ficar dentro da sala, é a única maneira evitar que alguém a utilize para qualquer outra coisa.

Fred abriu a porta em alguns centímetros. O corredor estava aparentemente vazio.

- vamos – ele sussurrou para o irmão.

- Boa sorte – disse Neville.

O s ruivos passavam pelo corredor rápida e silenciosamente, mas antes que pudessem chegar ao final, vozes se aproximaram. Fred agarrou o irmão pelo colarinho da camisa e se esconderam dentro de um nicho de armadura.

- Não sei por que Lorde das Trevas insiste em manter certos sangues-puros vivos – disse uma mulher arrastadamente. – Já está bem óbvio que aquele peste do Longbottom é um traidor de sangue.

A poeira atrás da armadura incomodava o nariz de Jorge alucinadamente, ele tentava segurar o espirro, desesperado. Aleto e Amico Carrow, dois Comensais da Morte, passaram em frete ao esconderijo dos gêmeos sem perceber nada...

Bem, não teriam se Jorge não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para espirrar. Aleto congelou em seu lugar.

- Você ouviu isso?

- Acho que sim – riu Amico maravilhado – Acho que temos mais um bastardo fora da cama. Precisava mesmo de algo para me entreter nessa monotonia. Amaldiçoar alguns alunos cairia bem.

Fred lançou um olhar furioso ao irmão e começou a sacar a varinha, pronto para lutar. Aleto se aproximou do nicho, o traseiro gordo rebolando como gelatina. Logo estaria próxima o suficiente para enxergar através das sombras produzidas pela noite.

Uma risada estridente seguida por uma cantoria ecoou pelo corredor assustando a todos.

_Aleto, Aleto, parece um a barrica, melhor, um elefante (HAHAHA)._

_Seu traseiro bem gigante..._

- PIRRAÇA! – gritou a mulher, furiosa, investindo contra ele. – Saia daqui!

_Balança como uma gosma_

_De algo bem nauseante..._

- Vou acabar com você! _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ – um jorro de luz verde iluminou todo o corredor, mas aparentemente pirraça escapara já que sua risada reverberou peça paredes de pedra.

- Temos que sair correndo – Jorge avisou o irmão – É a nossa única chance de escapar.

Aleto e Amico estavam ocupados demais berrando feitiços em pirraça para notar que dois ruivos saiam sorrateiramente do nicho e corriam na direção oposta. Eles viraram o corredor respirando pesado, mas não pararam. Olhavam os corredores, se certificando que não havia ninguém e continuavam em disparada aos jardins. Perto das portas de carvalho, tiveram que se esconder de Filch em um armário de vassouras, só saíram minutos depois que eles passaram em frente. O ar noturno estava quente e uma brisa calma agitava as copas da Floresta Proibida. O túmulo de Dumbledore, brilhava com a luz do luar, parecendo ser feito de pérolas.

- Vai ser difícil, voltar com um corpo para a Sala Precisa – comentou Fred – Quase fomos apanhados _duas_ vezes.

Eles se aproximaram do túmulo.

- Me desculpe, mas vamos precisar abrir – disseram a Dumbledore, mesmo que esse não pudesse escutar.

Com um movimento de varinha Jorge abriu o túmulo da cabeceira aos pés. O vulto amortalhado do diretor estava deitado sobre uma mesa de mármore tão comprido e magro como fora em vida. Fred abriu a mortalha. O rosto estava translúcido e encovado, os óculos ainda sobre o nariz torto.

- Hey, Fred – chamou o irmão – Acho que tem alguém saindo do castelo.

Os ruivos viram uma figura alta e negra se esgueirar para fora, mas antes que ela pudesse se voltar na sua direção um estrondo se ouviu ao longe. Fogos de artifícios mágicos começaram a se agitar por dentro do castelo e pelos jardins também. Várias luzes se acenderam nas janelas e a movimentação de alunos curiosos começou. O vulto voltou correndo para o interior. A luz recentemente acesa no hall de entrada fez com que reconhecessem Snape.

- Merda. Nunca vamos sair daqui – gemeu Jorge.


	6. O Segredo é Revelado

**N/A: Sorry gente por ter demorado pra atualizar, mas estou em época de vestibular e estou me afogando em estudos. Sério. Bom, estamos chegando em um clímax. Será que os gêmeos Weasley vão conseguir retirar o corpo de Dumbledore?**

**Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews, não se esqueçam que elas são o meu alimento preferido. =DD**

**Bom, chega de enrolar vocês.**

**Enjoy.**

**000000000000**

**CAPÍTULO 5 – O Segredo é Revelado**

Fred puxou rapidamente o corpo de Dumbledore para fora do túmulo fazendo com que algo se desprendesse do diretor e caísse dentro da sepultura, porém não esperaram para ver o que era. Jorge fechou a tampa e eles se esconderam atrás das árvores que margeavam o lago, mas os fogos de artifícios não os ajudavam em nada, suas cores iluminavam os jardins como holofotes.

- Como vamos sair daqui? – Jorge perguntou mais para si mesmo - Justo quando mais precisamos não consigo pensar em nada!

- Pó escurecedor instantâneo? – sugeriu Fred.

- Realmente, uma fumaça preta no meio dos jardins de Hogwarts não nos denunciaria em nada – falou o irmão com sarcasmo – Talvez... um feitiço de desilusão... se eu soubesse produzir um.

- Eu posso tentar, mas talvez você desapareça para sempre. Não que eu ache isso uma má idéia – sorriu Fred maldosamente.

- Sim, acho que você deveria tentar isso em si mesmo de vez em quando – seu rosto ficou sério – Você acha que Snape nos viu? Estou muito tentado a arrancar a orelha dele também.

Fred fez uma careta.

- Acho que não, ou agora estaria em cima de nós – o garoto torceu o nariz - Dumbledore precisa de um perfume, cara, ele está com um cheiro horrível.

- Isso se chama corpo em decomposição. Sério, Fred, precisamos sair daqui, me ajude a pensar.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto os fogos continuavam a lançar cores por toda Hogwarts.

- Psiu! – disse uma voz atrás deles.

Fred e Jorge pularam assustados e olharam para trás com as varinhas em punho, mas não havia ninguém. De repente, uma garota ruiva apareceu ajoelhada segurando dois chapéus.

- Giny! – exclamou Fred encantado.

- Fale mais baixo – repreendeu a irmã. Olhando seriamente para os dois ela disse: - Escutem, soltei os fogos de artifício para que consigam uma distração, Luna e o resto da AD estão causando uma comoção nos outros andares do castelo e convenci Pirraça a distrair os Carrow, vocês têm por volta de dez minutos para sair. – estendendo os chapéus Giny continuou – São os chapéus da invisibilidade que vocês vendem, consegui contrabandeá-los, infelizmente não tenho um para Dumbledore.

- Ainda bem que você apareceu, não sabemos fazer feitiços de desilusão – Fred suspirou dramaticamente.

A garota franziu o cenho.

- Então como é que vendem chapéus da invisibilidade? É necessário lançar feitiços de desilusão neles.

- Obviamente não fomos nós que lançamos – disse Fred.

- Você demonstrou ser uma verdadeira Weasley – aprovou Jorge cortando o papo furado – Temos um problema, não vamos conseguir levar Dumbledore para a Sala Precisa.

Ela pensou um pouco.

- Podem sair pelo Salgueiro Lutador. Tem um Comensal montando guarda, mas acho que consigo distraí-lo.

- Ele pode machucar você – protestou Fred de repente parecendo muito sério.

- Dumbledore é mais importante – as vozes dos alunos fora da cama começavam a se aproximar. Eles estavam no saguão – Vocês não têm muito tempo. Vamos!

Fred e Jorge colocaram os chapéus simultaneamente, lançaram um feitiço no diretor para que ele flutuasse ao lado deles. Giny correu na frente e os gêmeos a seguiram deixando um relativo espaço entre eles e ela.

A força dos fogos estavam diminuindo, porém não o suficiente para evitar que os estudantes no hall vissem a garota e o Dumbledore flutuante. Exclamações de surpresa os seguiram quando tiveram que passar inevitavelmente em frente às portas de carvalho.

Fred soltou um palavrão.

- Talvez eles não os tenham reconhecido, estamos um pouco afastados da entrada – Jorge disse otimista.

- Temos que levar Giny com a gente, vão matá-la por ter nos ajudado a escapar.

O rosto de Jorge ficou sombrio.

- Ela não vai querer deixar a AD para trás.

- Não vamos dar a ela uma opção.

- _Estupefaça!_ – gritou Giny para um homem magro e encapuzado que estava parado a alguma distância do Salgueiro Lutador.

Ele se desviou com uma agilidade impressionante ao mesmo tempo em que gritos raivosos vieram da direção do castelo. Snape, Aleto, Amico e outros três comensais corriam em direção aos Weasley.

Estavam em sérios problemas.

Giny gritou de dor e caiu no chão quando um feitiço atingiu sua perna e seu peito deixando cortes profundos. O comensal se aproximou para lançar uma maldição da morte.

- _DEFINDO!_ – Fred berrou com a varinha apontada para ele. O comensal cambaleou apertando o talho no peito, mas não teve tempo para se lamentar. Um galho do Salgueiro o acertou lançando-o para longe, ele aterrissou com um baque surdo e não levantou mais.

Jorge se aproximou, ele estava sem o chapéu e Dumbledore fora de vista.

- Cuidado! – alertou Giny.

Jorge se virou e por pouco não foi acertado por uma maldição da morte. Os comensais estavam a poucos metros.

- Traidores de sangue imundos! Vou estripar vocês completamente! – gritou Aleto.

Fred nocauteou a mulher em poucos segundos. Seu coração batia rápido e suas mãos tremiam por causa da adrenalina. Varreu a área em busca de um galho comprido para acertar o nó no tronco do Salgueiro e paralisá-lo. Jorge tentava ajudar a irmã a se levantar, o rosto de Giny ficava cada vez mais pálido a cada tentativa e o sangue empapava toda sua roupa. Jorge desistiu e a ergueu nos braços, um grito de agonia saiu dos lábios da irmã. No instante em que Fred conseguiu apertar o nó, os comensais os alcançaram. Os galhos do Salgueiro pararam de se mexer, Jorge se lançou pelo buraco levando Giny e o Dumbledore Invisível. Amico tentou segui-lo, mas Fred tirou o chapéu:

- Aqui seu idiota! – berrou.

Infelizmente, aquilo não só chamou a atenção de Carrow, mas de todos os outros comensais também. O rosto de Snape perdera o pouco da cor que tinha, - porém esse fato passou imperceptível, já que os fogos haviam acabado e os jardins estavam mergulhados na escuridão – sua expressão estava congelada entre a raiva e o medo.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – gritou Fred desarmando Amico e mais dois comensais.

O outro comensal e Snape avançaram, mas Fred se jogou no buraco e de lá gritou:

- _Incendio!_ – chamas gigantescas bloquearam a entrada, o ar no túnel imediatamente começou a se encher de fumaça.

- Caramba, pensei que você não fosse conseguir – a voz de Jorge ser quebrou na última palavra.

- Temos que ir – Fred lançou um olhar preocupado à irmã que sangrava abundantemente – Ou vamos todos morrer asfixiados.

Fred conjurou uma maca e prendeu Giny, com um feitiço de levitação começou a guiá-la em direção a Hogsmeade. Jorge tirou o chapéu de Dumbledore, assim poderia evitar bater o diretor nas paredes. Conforme caminhavam/ engatinhavam pelo túnel, o oxigênio ia rareando e a fumaça os deixava enjoados e tontos. Giny perdeu a consciência no meio do caminho e precisou de algumas sacudidas para voltar.

- Acho que devemos estar fora dos limites de Hogwarts agora – disse Jorge vinte minutos depois – Mais cinto minutos e chegaremos à Dedosdemel .

- É melhor aparatarmos aqui – disse Fred – Não quero arriscar entrar com os dois em Hogsmeade – indicou Dumbledore e Giny com a cabeça.

Jorge assentiu e segurou o pulso do diretor e a mão de Fred, este segurou a mão de Giny. Com um rodopio, os quatro desapareceram.

**0000000000000**

James abraçou Lily para impedir que ela continuasse andando ansiosamente pela sala de Xenofílio.

- Você esta me deixando nervoso – ele se desculpou para a esposa que arranjara outro tique e agora contorcia as mãos e se balançava para frente e para trás.

- Sr. Lovegood – Lily chamou e o senhor levantou a cabeça – Você preparou tudo?

- Sim, minha jovem. Vejo que frututis estão entrando em sua cabeça e a deixando ansiosa.

- O _que_ está invadindo minha cabeça? – exclamou Lily escandalizada.

James se controlou para não revirar os olhos, aquele velho era louco (no mínimo).

- Frututis são fadinhas pequenas que gostam de mexer com o cérebro e fazer com que pessoas fiquem agitadas.

- É claro que é culpa dos frututis – a mãe de Harry falou com uma pontada de sarcasmo (que foi despercebida pelo velho que agora mirava imensamente interessado a cabeça da moça) – Minha ansiedade não está nada conectada com o fato de que dois garotos foram buscar o cadáver do bruxo mais brilhante de todos os tempos em uma escola fortemente protegida por Comensais da Morte.

James bufou tentando conter o riso, ele andou até uma imensa máquina, que repousava em um canto da sala de visitas esperando o momento em que começaria, mais uma vez, a imprimir os exemplares de _O Pasquim_. Recentemente, a pedidos dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, Xenofílio Lovegood parara de publicar a revista, que assim chamaria menos atenção dos Comensais da Morte. A última coisa que precisavam era de seguidores de Voldemort rondando a casa onde, supostamente, doze mortos estavam morando.

_Como é que ele ao menos vendia isso? _, pensou James incrédulo.

A escada circular de Xenofílio chacoalhou ruidosamente quando Beijo Fenwick a subiu agitado.

- Eles voltaram! – exclamou. Seu tom nervoso deixou bem claro que não era motivo de comemorações.

As pessoas se amontoaram na cozinha. Fred deitou a irmã na mesa, a garota gemia de dor, com seu rosto mais branco que nunca. Os três Weasley estavam com a roupa suja de terra e algumas partes haviam rasgado na pressa de passar pelo túnel. Jorge ainda fazia Dumbledore flutuar; o cheiro de decomposição deixou Lily enjoada (principalmente depois de pensar que Xenofílio não devia ter a encontrado em melhor estado).

- Com licença, deixem-me ver a garota – falou Edgar Bones empurrando Emelina Vance - Fui curandeiro no St. Mungus! – ele tocou a perna de Giny delicadamente (ela, porém, foi menos delicada e o xingou de nomes que foram censurados nessa história) – Hum, foi um corte produzido por um _Defindo_ – concluiu ignorando a garota; obviamente já estava acostumado com a indelicadeza dos pacientes – Você tem Essência de Ditamno, Sr. Lovegood?

- Sim, vou buscar.

- Não é necessário – cortou o outro bruxo – _Accio Ditamno_!

O frasco voou para as mãos do curandeiro. Em poucos minutos os cortes de Giny começaram a se fechar.

- Menino, - disse Xenofílio a Jorge – me acompanhe, por favor. Tenho que preparar Dumbledore.

James saiu do caminho para que os dois pudessem subir as escadas. Era muito desagradável ver o diretor dessa maneira, pois, de alguma forma, sempre julgara que Albus fosse invencível. Nunca imaginara que chegaria a ver o cadáver do homem que mais admirara em toda sua (breve) vida. James segurou a mão da esposa (que o rosto tinha uma coloração meio esverdeada).

- Você está bem?

- Estou sim – mentiu Lily. Como poderia dizer ao marido que estava tentado imaginar como os haviam encontrado na sepultura?

Com um estremecimento ela saiu para o exótico jardim dos Lovegood.

- Agora as coisas irão melhorar, não é? – falou para James que a seguira – Quero dizer, com Dumbledore de volta, Harry não terá mais que sair em sua missão-de-sei-lá-o-quê.

James sorriu carinhosamente.

-Assim espero. Tudo depende da decisão que Albus achar melhor. Talvez, nosso filho se escondendo e nunca estando no mesmo lugar seja mais seguro do que estar perto de nós dois.

Lily fechou os olhos apreciando o momento em que James dissera "nosso filho", isso sempre a encantava. Harry era a prova da união dos dois, do amor mútuo que nem a morte fora capaz de separar. Mesmo assim, aquele instante foi infectado pela a amargura da possibilidade de não poder ter o filho de volta.

- Eu o quero ao meu lado – ela disse. Uma expressão de desafio passou pelo seu rosto bonito e Lily engoliu as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

James beijou a esposa suavemente.

- Nós o teremos de volta no momento certo. Só precisamos fazer o nosso melhor para continuarmos vivos.

Lily se sentou na grama com seus cabelos ruivos, quase negros no meio da noite. O pai de Harry se acomodou ao seu lado.

- James, algumas vezes, – disse ela – eu me pergunto se o que Xenofílio fez adiantou alguma coisa – o maroto a encarou confuso – O que quero dizer é que será que é o nosso destino morrer? Será que mesmo voltando à vida, o destino fará algo para que morramos novamente? Será que podemos viver? Será que o destino nos deixará?

- Lily, - disse James saboreando o nome da esposa em seus lábios – _nós_ fazemos o nosso próprio destino. Se não pudéssemos voltar à vida, não _haveria_ uma forma de trazer os mortos de volta.

- Você tem razão – ela sorriu de leve – Vamos nos unir, você vai ver.

De repente James Potter se pôs de pé com o rosto pálido.

- James?

- Como não pensamos nisso antes? – exclamou agitado – Se aquela garota Weasley se machucou significa que os Comensais a viram...

- E isso significa que irão atrás da família dela – concluiu Lily horrorizada.

- E _isso_ significa que logo a vizinhança estará de repleta de Comensais; quer apostar quanto que eles virão visitar os Lovegood!

- Oh, Merlin não! Precisamos avisar os outros! – exclamou Lily – Quanto tempo será que temos?

James não respondeu, olhava fixamente a paisagem. Lily seguiu seu olhar; seu coração afundou. Uma gigantesca coluna de fumaça subia ao longe ilumina pelas luzes do vilarejo, onde inevitavelmente ficava a humilde casa da família Weasley.

Fortes "cracks" ecoaram pela noite e meia dúzia de Comensais apareceu.

- Isso só pode ser uma piada – grunhiu uma chocada Belatriz Lestrange. Seus olhos ferozes estavam focados nos pais de Harry Potter.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**N/A: Demorei, mas enfim atualizei. Espero que esse capítulo esteja à altura das expectativas. **

**Se eu não receber muitas reviews (sejam elas boas ou não) nada de próximo capítulo. Eu sei que chantagem é coisa feia e tal, mas eu realmente gosto de reviews.**

**Bjs**

**Aggie**

**PS: Se quiserem me mandem sugestões do que posso escrever nos próximos capítulos e verei se elas encaixam no enredo, ok? **


	7. A Melhor Amiga do Príncipe

**N/A: Esse capítulo foi mais rápido, hein?**

**Sobre aquela review falando que escrevi Ginny errado... na realidade foi de propósito, só queria ver se vocês estavam prestando atenção (shuahushaush)**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, tem muito suspense. Eu sei que muitos de vocês vão querer me MATAR depois que lerem o que fiz com um dos personagens... mas vocês irão superar (acho).**

**Queria agradecer as pessoas que me mandar reviews: ****Gabriela, ****Aneenha-Black****, ****Katyna Choovanski****, ****Kethelen Clewarter Black****, ****Bah Malfoy Black****, ****NandsGirl****, ****Jack Dan Sheppard****, ****Clarizabel****, ****Sophie Malfoy****, ****Alice Dreamer****, Ana, ci, Ma, Layla Black.**

**PS: Eu tinha escrito Belatriz no outro capítulo, pois é como está nas traduções dos livros. Mas, sinceramente? Prefiro Bellatrix, então mudei.**

**Capítulo 6: A MELHOR AMIGA DO PRÍNCIPE**

A temperatura pareceu cair dez graus, o vento cessou e o canto dos grilos parou como se pressentissem o perigo no ar. O barulho na casa de Xenofílio continuava imperturbável; os membros da Ordem da Fênix completamente ignorantes do risco em que se encontravam. A noite perdeu o brilho quando a Lua se escondeu atrás de uma nuvem, fugindo da cena que estava prestes a ocorrer. O único som que Lily Potter conseguia ouvir era de seu próprio coração batendo fortemente contra suas costelas.

Os seis Comensais assemelhavam-se a estátuas de cera, inteiramente imóveis em puro choque, as varinhas apontadas como meros gravetos inúteis.

_Preciso continuar viva_, pensou Lily determinada.

- _Impedimenta!_ – gritou quebrando a monotonia da cena. Como se essa fosse a ordem parar despertar, os Comensais atacaram simultaneamente.

O feitiço da mãe de Harry acertou Dolohov em cheio no rosto. Os Potter se desviaram com perícia das maldições lançadas. A porta de entrada de Xenofílio se abriu de supetão e os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix apareceram, com os rostos preocupados. Os comensais foram para trás de repente em minoria.

- _Você!_ – rosnou Bellatrix encarando Sirius Black com nojo e genuína surpresa – Eu matei você!

- Tem certeza? – ele sorriu maniacamente. Ambos pareciam alheios ao confronto a sua volta.

Belatriz hesitou por um segundo.

- Que se dane – ela sorriu – Posso acabar com você de novo, vira-lata. E dessa vez vou fazer você em pedaços. _CRUCIO!_

Sirius bloqueou o feitiço com um aceno rápido de varinha.

- _Avada Kedavra! _– berrou o animago.

- Sua vaca! – gritou uma mulher repentinamente, empurrando Sirius para o lado, por conseqüência a maldição do bruxo foi desviada. Marlene McKinnon tinha o rosto contorcido de raiva – Você vai pagar pelo que fez comigo!

Agora, Belatriz estava claramente assustada. Ela parecia não conseguir conceber o fato de que Marlene ainda pudesse estar viva. A Comensal ainda se recordava de como fora difícil matar aquela mulher, raramente encontrava um auror com a perícia que ela tivera.

- Não! – Sirius berrou afastando McKinnon – Ela é minha!

Belatriz aproveitou o momento para examinar o lugar. O que notou a apavorou. Como iria explicar ao seu mestre que todos aqueles bastardos da Antiga Ordem da Fênix ainda estavam vivos? Ao ver Sirius saindo da casa dos Lovegood deixara de reparar nos outros, deveria ter percebido que a situação era muito mais bizarra do que imaginara. Lily Potter estava a centímetros dela lutando com Mulciber. De repente teve uma idéia brilhante.

_Isso_, pensou, _ela ira explicar ao Lorde das Trevas._

Sirius avançou, mas Marlene o puxou tentando passar.

_Patético_, pensou Belatriz deixando escapar uma risada desprovida de sanidade.

A bruxa movimentando-se rápida e fluidamente lançou um feitiço e explodiu a frente da casa dos Lovegood, agarrou o cabelo de Lily e com um estalo desaparatou, levando a mãe de Harry Potter consigo.

- LILY! – gritou James, mas era tarde de mais, as duas já haviam partido. Ele sentiu um feitiço cortar seu rosto, porém, não conseguiu reagir, estava horrorizado demais para se mexer.

Sirius encarou o ponto onde antes estivera sua prima, seu rosto perdera o restante da cor.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – gritou Emelina Vance derrubando o último Comensal de pé. Mulciber congelou e caiu de cara no chão.

- Escondam os corpos – ordenou Moody com seu rosnado típico – Black, McKinnon façam algo de útil! Alguém tire os garotos de dentro da casa. Precisamos sair daqui antes que Bellatrix mande reforços!

James ajoelhou-se perto de Mulciber, seu rosto, coberto de sombras produzidas pelas chamas da casa, transparecia um ar ameaçador. Se o Comensal pudesse se movimentar, teria se encolhido. Com dois movimentos de varinha, James, o amordaçou com grossas cordas e o liberou do feitiço paralisante.

- Para onde Bellatrix levou minha mulher? – perguntou com a voz trêmula, mas ainda assim assustadora.

Mulciber arregalou os olhos.

- Eu não diria a você, não é? – com um esforço desmedido conseguiu manejar um sorriso sádico.

- James, - chamou Sirius pondo uma mão no ombro do amigo – precisamos ir.

- Não! Não vou lugar algum até que saiba onde Lily está!

- Você pode trazer ele junto, sabe. Permanecer aqui só irá complicar tudo, cara.

James levantou Mulciber pelo cabelo com violência.

- Vou fazer os próximos dias os mais longos de sua vida, se não me contar o que quero saber. – jurou. Para Sirius perguntou – Aonde vamos?

- Prefiro não contar na frente dele – falou, seu rosto tinha uma expressão estranha – Segure meu braço.

Ainda agarrando o Comensal pelo cabelo, James desaparatou com o amigo.

**OOOOOO**

Voldemort olhou friamente para Bellatrix.

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo para me chamar. – seu tom era baixo e perigoso.

Narcisa segurou os ombros de Draco com força enquanto assistia, com extrema ansiedade, os dois a sua frente.

A sala da Mansão Malfoy estava cheia de Comensais da Morte silenciosos, os únicos ausentes eram Snape e os Carrow que ainda monitoravam Hogwarts; algum instinto primitivo os alertava de que algo perigoso estava prestes se desenrolar. A lareira acesa iluminava sombriamente as paredes roxas cheias de retratos de antepassados tão mesquinhos quanto os atuais habitantes da mansão. Um embrulho negro e comprido estava jogado a um canto.

- Eu receio, Milorde, de que não traga notícias boas – a bruxa disse quase sussurrando – Fomos até a casa dos Lovegood e encontramos... – ela parou.

- Encontraram o que? – perguntou Voldemort rispidamente.

Bellatrix avançou para o embrulho e puxou o pano, que era sua própria capa. Lily Potter rolou inconsciente pelo piso de mármore.

Exclamações de surpresa ecoaram pelas quatro paredes da sala. Draco encarou a cena sem entender, o aperto de sua mãe ficou mais forte, quase insuportável. Voldemort encarava a moça a seus pés com as pupilas dilatadas. Seu silêncio contagiou seus seguidores.

- Havia outras pessoas lá também.

Voldemort, finalmente, levantou a cabeça; parecia ter perdido a habilidade de falar.

- Antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix, Milorde, que deveriam estar mortos.

- Quem? – sussurrou Narcisa.

- E _como_ estão de volta? – indagou Lucius com a usual voz arrastada, impregnada de medo.

- Não sei dizer – Bellatrix disse ainda encarando seu mestre – Eles estavam em maioria, então tive que partir o mais depressa possível. Mas trouxe a sangue-ruim comigo, pensei que ela poderia nos dar algumas respostas – a bruxa deu um sorriso maldoso.

- Pensou certo – Voldemort falou encarando mais uma vez Lily Potter. Com um aceno de varinha fez o corpo da moça sentar-se em uma das cadeiras, fortes cordas a prenderam no lugar – _Finite._

Todos os Comensais rodearam a mulher, que lentamente recuperava a consciência. Seu corpo ficou tenso quando se deu conta de onde estava. Seus olhos sensacionalmente verdes se focaram no Lorde.

- Sentiu minha falta? – ele perguntou mansamente como um leão prestes a estraçalhar sua presa. .

Ela não respondeu, seu coração estava a milhão. Lily encarou o ambiente, confusa. A pergunta clichê flutuou em sua cabeça.

_Onde estou?_

- Tenho que admitir que estou surpreso em vê-la, Potter – Voldemort disse apertando a varinha com força – E recomendo que comece a se explicar. – seu olhar era perigoso, seu corpo tentava conter a raiva e o medo que o assolavam. Não podia demonstrar fraqueza perto daquela mulher desprezível.

Será possível que os Potter fossem imunes à morte? Obviamente, era o que parecia.

Lily fechou os olhos e travou o maxilar.

- Vá pro inferno – ela disse entre os dentes.

- Como se _atreve_ dirigir-se dessa forma ao Lorde das Trevas? – gritou Bellatrix indignada sacando a varinha.

Riddle segurou o braço dela.

- Não – seus olhos perfuravam os de Lily. A moça manteve a mente fechada com toda força que podia encontrar, tinha sorte em ser boa em Oclumência. – SAIM todos! – berrou perdendo o pouco controle que adquirira. Aquilo era demais para ele. Será que,a final de contas, a Maldição da Morte não era duradoura? – Chamem Severus Snape.

Os Comensais se atropelaram para sair da mira do mestre, apenas Bellatrix ficou.

- _Snape_, Milorde? O que ele pode fazer que eu não posso, meu senhor? Você ainda confia...

- ISSO FOI UMA ORDEM, BELLATRIX! – a bruxa e Lily se contraíram assustadas.

Preocupação encheu o coração da mãe de Harry. Tinha que se manter firme, mas estava muito consciente do preço que iria pagar. Não havia dúvidas de que Voldemort descontaria toda sua ira nela.

_Eu tinha razão,_ ela pensou tristemente quando Bellatrix saiu às pressas,_ o destino não deixará que eu viva para ver meu filho._

- _Como_ você voltou? – ele demandou segurando os braços da cadeira onde Lily estava amarrada.

Ela sorriu maldosamente. Não iria morrer como um rato assustado.

- Com medo, Riddle?

Lily não sabia como Xenofílio a trouxera de volta à vida, mas era melhor que Voldemort não soubesse disso. Iria ser torturada por uma informação que não tinha.

-_ Crucio!_

Com se houvesse sido perfurada por milhares de facas invisíveis a mãe de Harry gritou.

_Não, não, _não _vou lhe dar o prazer de me ouvir gritar._

A mulher fechou a boca mais uma vez e mordeu a língua enquanto se contorcia na cadeira onde estava amordaçada. Sentiu seu sangue se misturar com a saliva, mas mal percebia a dor quando comparada a da maldição. Pareceu levar mais do a eternidade até que ele parasse. Seu corpo relaxou na cadeira assim que ele baixou a varinha, sua camiseta coberta de suor. Lily tremia incontrolavelmente.

Voldemort deu um sorriso.

- Posso fazer pior do que isso, Lily Potter. Mas você não precisará sofrer se me contar o que quero saber. _Como_ você voltou? _Quais _são os outros membros que voltaram como você? – seus olhos ficaram mais rubros, apreciando a dor dela.

- Nunca direi uma só palavra a você, seu porco imundo!

- Uma pena. Vou fazer você mudar e idéia. Logo, logo, estará implorando pela minha misericórdia – sorriu friamente – _Crucio_.

Desta vez foi milhares de vezes pior, seu corpo já estava cansada e dolorido. Lágrimas escorriam contra sua vontade. Seu corpo convulsionava na cadeira, as cordas a apertavam e machucavam seus braços e calcanhares.

A porta se abriu e Voldemort baixou a varinha mais uma vez. Lily respirava pesadamente, seus olhos verdes procuraram o novo visitante que iria fazer sua vida um inferno.

Severus Snape entrou na sala.

- Milorde, Bellatrix me disse que queria... – sua voz se perdeu ao ver quem era a mulher na cadeira. Sentiu seu rosto perder a pouca cor que tinha, sua respiração se prendeu na garganta, seu coração acelerou loucamente.

- Vejo que já reconheceu nossa convidada – Voldemort falou sem sorrir – Foi por causa desta sangue-ruim que o chamei.

Snape mal conseguia se sustentar, as pernas pareciam ter amolecido. O homem encarou os olhos de Lily, sem compreender. Ela simplesmente o encarou de volta, impassível.

Se pudesse se levantar, a mãe de Harry teria saltado e atacado aquele infeliz. Ela prometera matar Severus Snape, se não morresse nas mãos de Voldemort, com certeza faria isso.

- Lily, aqui, está meio relutante em dizer como voltou a vida – disse o Lorde – Preciso que prepare a mais poderosa poção de Veritaserum.

Snape recompôs sua expressão.

- Vai levar mais de um mês para ficar pronta – disse com a voz monótona.

- Deve haver uma maneira de conseguir prepará-la mais rápido!

- Não, Milorde, não há. O tempo de preparo é o que a torna tão potente.

- Seu imprestável! – bradou Voldemort. Inspirando profundamente, falou – Faça-a então sem mais demora. Talvez nem precisemos dela, creio que Lily não seja capaz de agüentar um mês.

- Sim, Milorde. – sussurrou.

- _Defindo!_ – gritou. Cortes profundos apareceram no rosto da bruxa. Snape se contraiu, mas Voldemort não estava prestando atenção. O sangue dela escorreu em sua roupa branca.

_Vou tirar você daqui. Eu prometo_, pensou o Comensal,_ Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça._

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Harry acordou assustado e coberto de suor.

- Harry? – chamou Hermione timidamente. – Ouvimos você gritar. – Ron e amiga o encararam ansiosos.

O garoto ainda tinha marcado na retina o olhar de sua mãe.

- Eles a pegaram. Riddle pegou minha mãe.

- O q-quê? – Mione ficou pálida. – Você está falando sério?

- Você acha que eu brincaria sobre isso?

- N-não – ela gaguejou – Oh, Merlin o que vamos fazer?

Harry encarou o pano da tenda horrorizado.

- Não sei, mas preciso tirá-la de lá.

- Harry, isso é muito arriscado!

- Não vou perder minha mãe de novo, Mione! Não vou agüentar isso. Ele a está torturando, você não tem que vê-la sofrer.

O garoto saltou da cama, tremendo.

- Você chegou a ver onde ela estava? – Ron perguntou baixinho.

- Sim – ele descreveu o lugar aos amigos – Não sei onde fica.

- Eu também não, cara. – Ron disse.

- Precisamos voltar para a casa dos Lovegood.

Hermione pôs uma mão no ombro dele.

- Harry, se Voldemort sabe sobre sua mãe provavelmente sabe dos outros. A casa de Xenofílio pode estar infestada de Comensais da Morte.

- Se você não quiser ir, Mione, não vou te obrigar, mas preciso encontrar meu pai e contar a ele o que vi.

- Harry...

- Vocês estão comigo ou não?

- Harry, não faça...

- Estou com você, cara – Ron falou com um aceno solene de cabeça. Hermione lançou um olhar indignado ao ruivo. – Se fosse a minha mãe faria a mesma coisa.

- Ótimo.

- Eu vou também – ela disse relutantemente – Não sobreviveriam dois minutos sem mim.

Levaram dez minutos para arrumar a barraca. O ar da noite estava quente, as árvores balançavam medonhamente ao vento, os animais que habitavam a floresta onde acampavam produziam barulhos repentinos que faziam Hermione pular a cada instante, assustada. Harry jogou a capa da invisibilidade sobre eles e aparataram, para aparecer, em seguida, no cume de um morro.

O coração de Harry afundou ao ver a casa de Xenofílio destruída. Toda a parte da frente havia desmoronado. Não havia ninguém a vista. Os três vasculharam o local, mas realmente não havia uma só alma viva ou morta.

- Ron – chamou Hermione com a voz cheia de medo. Ela apontava para algo ao longe.

- NÃO! – Ron sentiu o mundo rodar ao ver a coluna de fumaça que se desprendia de onde estava inevitavelmente a sua casa. – Meus pais! Preciso ir até lá!

- Ron, não... – protestou a amiga, mas o garoto já havia desaparatado.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

- Não podemos deixá-lo sozinho – disse o amigo. Pegando a mão dela, seguiram Ron.

A casa dos Weasley, nem ao menos podia receber mais esse nome. Ela virara um imenso entulho incendiado. Várias galinhas do antigo galinheiro da família corriam apavoradas pelo gramado, outras estavam caídas ao chão, mortas. Ron parado em frente a ela, a encarava com os olhos vidrados; refletindo aquela imagem deprimente. Seu rosto estava marcado por trilhas de lágrimas, seus punhos fechados como se fosse socar alguém.

Para Harry aquilo também era uma tortura, A Toca sempre fora seu refúgio; um lugar onde sabia que sempre seria amado. O coração do garoto ardia com ela.

- Talvez, eles ainda estejam vivos – comentou com a voz trêmula – Pelo menos não foram mencionados no meu pesadelo. Acredito que se algo tivesse acontecido, os Comensais teriam dito.

- Minha família não era importante o suficiente para ser mencionada.

- Não fale no pretérito, Ron. Você não sabe. – Hermione falou abraçando o ruivo. – Temos que sair daqui.

- Para onde eles foram? O pessoal da Antiga Ordem, quero dizer. – disse Harry tentando manter a coerência. O simples pensamento de Molly e Arthur mortos o apavorava tanto quanto o de saber que sua mãe estava nos braços de Voldemort.

- Não sei. Talvez... – ela pensou – Você se lembra do nosso plano dos sete Potters?

- Como poderia esquecer – Harry disse amargurado.

- Cada Potter iria para uma casa diferente... talvez, Moody os tenha levado para alguma delas!

- Você sabe onde elas estão?

- Sei de _quem_ são. Não onde.

- É o suficiente para aparatação. – o garoto se voltou para o ruivo, que ainda parecia ausente – Ron, talvez seus pais estejam em uma dessas casas. Venha, Mione vai nos levar até lá.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

James Potter parecia ter se esquecido que era um bruxo. Socava sem piedade todas as partes do corpo de Mulciber. O Comensal estava amarrado em uma cadeira.

- Onde. Está. A. Minha. Esposa? – pontuava casa palavra com um soco no estômago.

- Cara, deixe ele falar. – pediu Sirius segurando o punho ensangüentado do amigo.

Alguns dos dentes do Comensal haviam caído, seu nariz estava quebrado, então quando começou a falar sua voz saiu fanha.

- Me Lod, ia acabá co ocê. – ele cuspiu em James. Quem bateu nele desta vez foi Black.

- Respeito aí!

Marlene McKinnon escutou uma batida na porta. A bruxa fez um sinal silencioso para os outros membros da Ordem. Todos sacaram as varinhas simultaneamente. Andando na ponta do pé, encostou na parede ao lado da porta.

- Quem está aí? – gritou.

- Sou eu, Harry James Potter! Acompanhado por Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger.

James olhou para a porta, esperançoso.

- Então me diga – disse Ginny – onde foi que Ginny lhe deu o seu presente de aniversário, qual foi a explicação e o _que_ foi?

- Ginny? Você está aí? Pensei que estivesse em Hogwarts!

- Responda a pergunta!

- Ok, ok. Você pediu para que eu entrasse no seu quarto – James e Sirius levantaram a sobrancelhas – Disse que não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor para me dar e que não sabia o que poderia ser útil na minha viagem. Então você me beijou.

James e Sirius olharam para a garota simultaneamente, ela corou um pouco.

- Pode abrir a porta – Ginny disse a Marlene.

Harry Potter, Ron e Hermione entraram na casa de Muriel, tia de Molly Weasley. A primeira coisa que Harry notou era na quantidade de gente amontoada no lugar. Ginny estava pálida, sentada em uma poltrona surrada. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam opacos e os olhos castanhos deprimidos. Seus irmãos, os gêmeos Weasley, anormalmente quietos, se aninhavam em um canto da sala. O garoto supôs que já sabiam o que acontecera na casa deles.

Ron abraçou a irmã com força. Fred e Jorge se aproximaram para cumprimentar o irmão, que estava tão abatido quanto eles.

- Estou feliz que esteja de volta. – disse Ginny. Então ela encarou Harry – Senti sua falta.

- Eu também – ele falou baixinho. Seus olhos se focaram no pai que o admirava com intensidade. – Eu sei o que aconteceu com a minha mãe.

Todos os olhos na sala apertada se fixaram nele.

- Como soube? – James perguntou se aproximando do filho– Como nos encontrou?

O garoto explicou sobre os sete Potters.

- Tive um pesadelo – explicou – foi tão nítido que não tive dúvida. Fui até a casa de Xenofílio para me certificar que todos estavam bem, e a vi destruída. – para o pai falou – Não tem idéia de como estou feliz que ver você.

James abraçou Harry com força. Era como se abraçasse seu próprio reflexo.

- Pensei que nunca o veria de novo. – falou segurando os ombros do garoto para poder vê-lo melhor.

- Precisamos encontrar minha mãe – Harry disse olhando para as mãos do pai e de lá para Mulciber – Vejo que já andou trabalhando nisso.

- Ah, sim – James disse sem se envergonhar da brutalidade da situação – Ele ainda não me contou nada importante.

Harry olhou para Sirius. O padrinho sorriu, mas agora não era hora de sentimentalismo.

Sacando a varinha ele a apontou para Mulciber.

- Vejamos... – falou friamente – Talvez meu pai já esteja cansado de te socar, mas eu estou muito renovado e tenho a noite toda.

- Ocê não me assuta moequino inundo – riu Mulciber.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Quebrei o nariz dele – seu pai explicou dando de ombros.

Com um movimento de varinha o garoto concertou o nariz do Comensal.

- Quero ouvi-lo com clareza – falou friamente – Talvez, você ainda não tenha percebido que o fato de seu Lorde não ter conseguido me matar não seja mera coincidência. Se fosse você não me aborreceria.

Mulciber parou de rir, seus olhos negros se fixaram no moleque que tanto desprezava.

- Você realmente acha que é mais poderoso do que meu mestre, não é Potter?

- Talvez eu seja. E se fosse _você_, não esperaria para ver.

Mulciber pareceu pesar as palavras de Harry.

- Não tenha duvida que farei o impossível para encontrar minha mãe. Não estou me sentindo muito piedoso hoje, então desembuche logo.

O Comensal ficou quieto, encolhido em sua cadeira.

- Dou lhe uma... – disse o garoto perigosamente, mirando a varinha no peito do homem – Dou lhe duas... dou lhe...

- MUITO BEM! – gritou Mulciber se acovardando. Aparentemente já havia apanhado demais do pai do garoto e não estava disposto a sofrer mais. – Não sei para onde Bellatrix levou a sangue-ruim (- Olhe sua boca! – rugiu James), mas acho que foi para a Mansão Malfoy. Jogamos os prisioneiros importantes no porão.

- Certo – disse Harry imensamente impressionado com a facilidade que intimidara o homem.

- Como podemos entrar lá? – demandou James.

- É impossível – falou Mulciber rapidamente como se temesse que Harry o amaldiçoasse. – É preciso ter a Marca Negra para passar pelos portões.

- Ah, mas isso é fácil – brincou Sirius – Podemos cortá-la do seu braço – o Comensal empalideceu.

- Tenho um jeito melhor. – disse Harry enojado com a idéia mirabolante do padrinho.

- Qual? – perguntou James sedento por informações.

- Você vai continuar a usar esse imprestável? – Moody os interrompeu.

- Não – disse o garoto.

- Ótimo, não queremos correr riscos – e com um impiedoso movimento de varinha matou o Comensal. A cabeça do homem pendeu molemente, sem vida. Hermione e Ginny soltaram gritinhos assustados.

O silêncio baixou na sala.

- Não se faz planos perto de um inimigo, Potter – disse Alastor sem remorso – Você é a prova viva disso. Certamente se lembra do que aconteceu no cemitério no Torneio Tribruxo. Se há a remota possibilidade de um prisioneiro escapar, não deixe que ele viva. Agora, nos conte sua idéia.

Harry se afastou do cadáver de Mulciber.

- Conheço alguém que pode nos ajudar. – falou – DOBBY!

Um estalo surdo se ouviu na sala e um elfo doméstico vestindo a tampa de uma chaleira na cabeça e diversas meias apareceu.

- Harry Potter, meu senhor! – gritou alegre saltitando entra os presentes até conseguir abraçar as pernas do garoto. – Dobby, está tão feliz em ver Harry Potter.

James encarou aquela pequena criatura e por algum motivo gostou dela. Havia algo diferente nesse elfo (além do seu senso de moda).

- Preciso de um favor seu.

- O que quiser, meu senhor. Nada é um problema para Dobby.

- Preciso que nos ajude a invadir a Mansão Malfoy.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Lily abriu os olhos, mas não viu nada. Sentia que alguns dos seus ferimentos estavam se fechando; mãos gentis a viravam para poder curá-la.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

A pessoa a soltou repentinamente, mas ela segurou suas vestes.

- _Quem_ está aí? – repetiu.

- _Lumus_ – sussurrou uma voz grave. Uma voz que Lily conhecia muito bem.

Severus Snape apareceu a poucos centímetros dela, seu rosto estava pálido e tenso, como se temesse ser atacado a qualquer instante.

- _Você?_ – disse a moça, que mesmo furiosa e machucada continuava extraordinariamente linda.

- Fale baixo – sussurrou Snape – Você não quer acordar os outros Comensais, quer?

Ela franziu a sobrancelha.

- Ninguém sabe que estou aqui – explicou – Não sou permitido a ajudar prisioneiros.

- Então, por que está aqui? Me curando para que Voldemort possa me torturar mais? – o tom de Lily era venenoso.

- Não quero que acabe como ele – Snape indicou alguém coma cabeça – Não vou curá-la tanto que possa ser notada pelo Lorde das Trevas.

Lily virou a cabeça lentamente, pois ainda sentia dores; viu Olivaras estirado a um canto, inconsciente. O velho fabricante de varinhas estava cheio de marcas de ferimentos.

- Tive que estuporá-lo, poderia me denunciar se me visse aqui.

- Por que se importa? – a mãe de Harry encarou o antigo melhor amigo, confusa – Por que se importa em como ficarei?

Ele ignorou a pergunta.

- Prometi a mim mesmo que vou tirar você daqui.

Lily arregalou os bonitos olhos verdes.

- Como posso confiar em você, Sev? – sussurrou.

- Não pode – disse Severus Snape encarando-a intensamente – Mas você sempre será a minha melhor amiga.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/A: Aí está mais um capítulo! E desta vez espero que gostem do tamanho.**

**Prometi que não demoraria muito pra postar e aqui estou eu!**

**Estou traduzindo uma fic da americana , se quiserem ler fiquem a vontade. O nome é Lei de Proteção aos Nascidos Trouxas.**

**Lily tem que mudar para a casa de uma família sangue puro para ficar protegida e adivinhem para onde ela é transferida? Isso mesmo vocês terão que ler pra saber.**

**Vejo vocês em breve!**

**Aggie**


	8. O Único a Quem Ele Temeu Na Vida

**N/A: Gente desculpa a demora, mas fiquei sem Internet por um tempinho. Quero agradecer à todos que mandaram reviews, nem acredito que já passei de 100! Um 'obrigado' especial para Mila Pink, que mandou 7 reviews; fiquei muito feliz!**

**Boa leitura,**

**Aggie**

**Parei aqui, no último capítulo:**

_- Por que se importa? – a mãe de Harry encarou o antigo melhor amigo, confusa – Por que se importa em como ficarei?_

_Ele ignorou a pergunta._

_- Prometi a mim mesmo que vou tirar você daqui._

_Lily arregalou os bonitos olhos verdes._

_- Como posso confiar em você, Sev? – sussurrou._

_- Não pode – disse Severus Snape encarando-a intensamente – Mas você sempre será a minha melhor amiga._

**Capítulo 7: A Volta do Único a Quem Ele Temeu na Vida**

Lily mais uma vez se viu cercada pela escuridão, os únicos sons que conseguia escutar eram os de sua respiração e a de Olivaras, e o pulsar de seu coração ecoando em seus ouvidos.

_Parece que fui atropelada por um trem_, pensou a moça sentindo o corpo doer.

O cheiro daquele lugar era insuportável, uma mistura de falta de banho com dejetos humanos, Lily não queria nem imaginar onde estava deitada.

Sons de passos descendo uma escada quebraram a monotonia.

_Talvez alguém esteja vindo me torturar._

- Fiquem longe da porta, ou mato vocês! – guinchou uma voz. O sangue da ruiva borbulhou de raiva. Wormtail. Lily bufou. _Onde_ era a porta?

Com um rangido digno de filmes de terror, a pesada porta se abriu. Uma luz fraca iluminou o ambiente úmido e pequeno. As paredes e o chão eram cobertos de pedras e poeira. _Uma masmorra?_, Lily não sabia dizer.

Pettigrew entrou, hesitante, carregando uma bandeja com pão e água. A mãe de Harry conseguiu escutar duas vozes, através da porta aberta, discutindo no andar de cima.

- Talvez eu devesse perguntar – comentou uma voz feminina.

- Não deveria questionar as decisões do Lorde das Trevas, Bellatrix. – a segunda voz era masculina.

Wormtail deixou um prato e copo perto de Lily, e afastou-se rapidamente, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Com passos igualmente rápidos se dirigiu a Olivaras, que mal notou sua presença.

- Com todo o poder que ele tem, poderia adquirir todo o ouro que quisesse. – Bellatrix continuou a falar ignorando o comentário do homem. – Mas por que o Lorde se importa tanto com essa taça? Até compreendo a espada, pertenceu à Godric Gryffindor e tem muito valor (apesar de pensar que aquele bruxo foi a maior inutilidade da história bruxa)- Wormtail deixou a comida ao lado de Olivaras - Se o Lorde quisesse poderia forçar Gringotes a abrir um cofre para ele. Por que guardar os objetos no meu? – Peter Pettigrew caminhou até a porta, como se desejasse de todo o coração sumir dali. – Admito que estou honrada...

- Bella, cale a boca – disse o bruxo com a voz cansada. Wormtail fechou a porta, atrás de si, deixando Olivaras e Lily Potter na escuridão, novamente.

A mãe de Harry guardou a informação da conversa na mente. _Então Bellatrix Lestrange tem a espada de Gryffindor no cofre? Como será que foi parar lá?_

- Você me lembra uma moça que conheci anos atrás – disse Olivaras de repente, com a voz fraca.

- É mesmo? – Lily esticou a mão e tateou até encontrar seu prato, o pão era duro, mas não pretendia morrer de fome, então começou a comer.

- Ah, sim. Lembro-me da varinha que vendi a ela até hoje. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de salgueiro. Uma excelente varinha para encantamentos.

Lily tentou não engasgar com o pão, Olivaras estava descrevendo a varinha dela. Isso significava que: ou ele não fazia idéia de que ela era a verdadeira Lily Potter, ou ele a estava testando para ver se ela era a bruxa que estava se referindo.

- O nome dela era Lily Evans, tinha onze anos quando veio comprar sua primeira varinha comigo. Era tímida, nascida-trouxa, mas muito poderosa. Anos depois se casou com o agitado James Potter... foi um belo casamento, um pouco improvável, ninguém esperava por isso. Então Harry Potter nasceu e com ele veio a morte da família. Trágico demais, maldade demais.

Lily ficou quieta, aborrecida. Olivaras estava alegando que a morte dela e de James era culpa de Harry? Que estupidez, Voldemort teria encontrado qualquer motivo para matá-los. Harry nunca teve culpa de nada, ele era só um bebê!

- A morte deles é uma pena, – disse Lily – mas temos que agradecer que pelo menos Harry está vivo.

O som de passos na escada encheu o lugar, a porta se abriu e Bellatrix apareceu empunhando a varinha e exibindo um sorriso sádico. Seus cabelos há muitos dias não viam uma escova e os olhos da bruxa estavam mais fundos do que nunca.

- Hora do show, sangue-ruim. – os olhos azuis de Olivaras se arregalaram, claramente somando dois mais dois. Seria coincidência demais a moça ser parecida com Lily Evans e ainda ser chamada de "sangue-ruim". Bellatrix puxou a outra bruxa pela blusinha branca violentamente. A mãe de Harry cerrou os dentes quando se corpo protestou. – O Lorde das Trevas solicita a sua presença – Lily se debateu tentado se soltar do aperto de ferro da mulher.

- Posso andar sozinha – grunhiu a ruiva, mesmo sabendo que não era lá a coisa mais agradável no momento. Bellatrix, entretanto, não largou. Isso, porém, não desanimou Lily nem um pouco.

_Vão me torturar mesmo, por que facilitar as coisas?_

- Você precisa mesmo pentear o cabelo, _Bella_ – disse Lily venenosamente – Quer uma ajuda? – enfiando os dedos no emaranhado que era a cabeça da Comensal, Lily forçou a mão para baixo. Bellatrix gritou assim que a mãe de Harry encontrou vários nós, e a força da mão dela arrancou um tufo de cabelo. 

- Vaca imunda! – Lestrange deu um tapa sonoro em Lily, deixando linhas vermelhas onde sua mão entrou em contato com a pele fina dela.

Os olhos verde-vivo da bruxa lacrimejaram, mas com muito esforço ela sorriu em escárnio.

** - **Dói, não é?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- E se o plano não funcionar? – disse Hermione com um olhar preocupado.

- Sou o Rei do Improviso, vai funcionar de um jeito ou de outro – disse James Potter como se desafiasse o destino a pensar de outra forma.

- É um bom plano – Harry falou sentando-se perto de Ginny, que segurou a mão dele. O garoto ignorou o olhar de aviso de Ron. – Simples, talvez, mas bom do mesmo jeito.

- Os melhores planos são sempre os mais simples – disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto e um olhar distante, obviamente se lembrando das inúmeras vezes que causou caos em Hogwarts.

- Aquele elfo está demorando demais pra voltar – reclamou James – Faz o quê? Uma hora desde que ele saiu?

- Leva um tempo até conferir toda a área da Mansão Malfoy – Ginny disse. O cabelo dela refletia uma cor carmesim, na luz baixa das antigas lamparinas da casa de Muriel. Sua pele pálida lhe atribuía um ar abatido e triste.

- Você devia dormir um pouco – sussurrou Harry no ouvido dela. A garota lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Não...

Uma batida forte na porta de entrada sobressaltou a todos. Simultaneamente, várias varinhas foram sacadas.

- Quem está aí? – gritou Emelina Vance.

- Arthur Backer Weasley e Molly Merle Weasley! – disse uma voz masculina do lado de fora, fazendo todos os Weasley de dentro da casa saltarem dos sofás agitados.

- Pai! – gritou Ron feliz.

-Shhhhhh! – disse Hermione. – Não sabemos se são eles!

- Esse lugar está parecendo um albergue! – reclamou uma voz que parecia conter teias de aranhas. Muriel, uma senhora muito idosa, apareceu na entrada do corredor que levava aos quartos, vestindo um pijama fúcsia. Ela, obviamente, acordara com o barulho na casa. – e vejo que está chegando mais gente.

- Sra. Weasley, – disse Harry – na última vez que passei na sua casa, qual era o assunto da nossa conversa quando você me encurralou na despensa (as sobrancelhas de James levantaram tão alto, que praticamente desapareceram debaixo dos cabelos pretos e bagunçados), com o pretexto de que eu deveria procurar um dos pés das meias que você perdeu?

- Você o encurralou na despensa? – todos ouviram a voz do Sr. Weasley, que parecia, e com razão, chocado. Não havia dúvidas de que todos naquela sala estavam igualmente pasmos.

- Não foi bem assim – a Sra. Weasley disse sem graça ao marido.

James virou-se para o filho, que estava com um ar maroto no rosto. _Filho de peixe, peixinho é,_pensou o bruxo.

- Quantas Weasley você anda agarrando? – perguntou James sorrindo torto. Ginny corou até ficar da mesma cor que o cabelo.

- Estamos esperando uma resposta – disse Harry ignorando o comentário malicioso do pai. Com isso todos pareceram voltar a realidade da situação, como um só ser, seus corpos se inundaram de tensão.

- O assunto foi o fato de eu ter escutado que você, Ron e Hermione iam deixar Hogwarts e queria saber por que vocês iriam abandonar sua educação.

- Pode deixá-la entrar – disse Harry a Emelina Vance, que abriu a porta rapidamente.

Os Weasley se abraçaram, aliviados. Muriel bufou (- Parece que minha casa virou a da mãe Joana) e foi para o quarto dormir. Antes que a velha senhora chegasse ao seu quarto, uma luz azul invadiu o corredor e sumiu depois de alguns segundos.

- O que é isso? – os membros da Ordem se puseram de pé, atentos. James se colocou protetoramente na frente do filho (o quê o aborreceu bastante).

- Parece que veio do quarto onde Xenofílio está com corpo de Dumbledore - disse Harry tirando o pai da frente. James fez um som de protesto, mas saiu.

As pessoas se entreolharam, com receio. Alastor se aproximou da porta.

- Se tivesse meu olho de vidro poderia ter visto o que aconteceu – resmungou. Dando uma batida na porta, Moody falou: - Lovegood? Está tudo bem? – ninguém respondeu – Estou ouvindo ele falar, – o ex-auror comentou – parece estar cantarolando algo.

- Será que ele enlouqueceu? – sugeriu Carátaco Dearborn, apreensivo.

- Você quer dizer: será que ele ficou pior? – Ron disse com sarcasmo.

- Acho melhor conferir – grunhiu Moody. Ele abriu a porta e imediatamente bufou por causa do cheiro de decomposição. – Loveg...

- Saia daqui! – disse a voz escandalizada de Xenofílio. Sem cerimônia, Alastor foi empurrado para fora e a porta batida na sua cara.

Fred e Jorge correram para ajudar o velho ex-auror se levantar.

- O que você viu? – perguntou Edgar Bones curiosamente.

- Nada, o quarto estava escuro. Não deu tempo de meu olho se ajustar.

Uma brisa quente entrou pela janela da sala, bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos de James.

- Quero muito saber como ele faz as pessoas voltarem à vida – disse Marlene McKinnon, Sirius tinha um braço em volta da cintura da bruxa, que parecia muitíssimo confortável naquela posição.

- Só você? – riu Fábio Prewett.

Um alto 'crack', fez as pessoas se sobressaltarem pela terceira vez naquela noite. Dobby, o elfo doméstico, apareceu em cima da mesinha de centro, segurando um pergaminho.

- Harry Potter, meu senhor, fiz o que você pediu! – o pequeno elfo se aproximou do garoto e estendeu o pergaminho. – Fiz um mapa simples do terreno da mansão Malfoy!

- Isso é ótimo, Dobby! – exclamou o garoto, abrindo o mapa em cima da mesa que a criatura havia acabado de desocupar. Os membros da Ordem se aproximaram em expectativa.

- Ainda não entendo por que Dobby não pode entrar na mansão e desaparatar com Lily sozinho. Não precisamos entrar lá. – comentou Beijo Fenwick.

- Ele não pode, porque essa é uma ótima oportunidade para acabar com alguns dos Comensais da Morte. E chances como essa não aparecem todos os dias. – disse Sirius irritado com a covardia do colega – E estou cansado de ficar trancado na casa dos outros sem fazer nada, está mais do que na hora de a Ordem se mexer. Voltamos pra quê? Pra ficarmos acomodados? Eu pelo menos não pretendo me esconder que nem um ratinho assustado.

- É isso aí. Vamos fazer rolar algumas cabeças – sorriu Marlene malignamente.

- Há três comensais espalhados pela mansão, meu senhor – disse o elfo triste, com as orelhas caídas – além da senhora Lestrange, dos Sr. E Sra. Malfoy, e o pequeno Malfoy.

- Sete Comensais. Conseguimos dar conta deles tranquilamente – disse Dorcas Meadowes, satisfeita.

- Esse não é o problema, senhorita – disse Dobby – Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está com a Sra. Potter em uma das salas. E o senhor Olivaras está no porão.

Os olhos de James Potter escureceram, seu coração pulsou cheio de medo. Lily estava nas mãos de Voldemort, e só Merlin sabia o que ele estava fazendo com ela.

- Isso é um problema, – disse James – mas nada que eu não consiga resolver – um familiar sorriso maroto se abriu em seu rosto bonito. – Padfoot, você está comigo?

- Pra o que der e vier, Prongs.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Os Prewett foram os últimos a fazerem uma apartação acompanhada com Dobby para dentro dos jardins da Mansão Malfoy. James estava perto da porta dos fundos com Harry e Alastor. A noite estava quente e quase no fim, eles não tinham muito tempo, logo o amanhecer chegaria e todos correriam o risco de serem vistos. Os corações dos dois Potter batiam fortemente, em expectativa; ambas as respirações estavam curtas e pesadas. As emoções de James fora de controle, se misturavam entre raiva, medo e a famosa adrenalina, que o envolvia toda as vezes que sabia que faria algo arriscado. Harry por outro lado, mantinha uma expressão impassível, apesar da apreensão, não gostava de demonstrar nervosismo, pois sabia muito bem, que era contagiante, e não queria que o grupo entrasse em pânico.

James mirou o garoto de soslaio, não podia deixar de sentir certa admiração. Era incrível o quanto de Lily seu filho possuía; ao contrário dele, James, Harry não perdia a cabeça em situações difíceis, mesmo com medo, mantinha uma postura impecável, fria e sóbria.

_Um verdadeiro líder, a imagem que todas as vítimas de Voldemort precisavam, o ícone nato anti-Voldemort_, pensou o maroto com uma imensa bolha de orgulho se formando no peito. Ele sabia que não era fácil para o filho ter sua mãe longe dessa maneira, pela segunda vez na vida,_ E o esforço que deve estar tendo para se controlar! É impressionante, _James pôs a mão no ombro do filho. Os olhos verdes, quase negros no escuro, de Harry o fitaram indagadoramente. O maroto tentou dar um sorriso encorajador.

- Tudo vai acabar bem – sussurrou, não sabia quem estava tentando convencer mais, o filho, ou a si próprio. A final de contas, Voldemort _estava_ lá dentro. Com Lily.

Era verdade que pensara em deixar o garoto na casa de Muriel, junto com Ginny (que estava mais do que furiosa), o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Xenofílio (que ainda estava trancado no quarto com o cadáver de Dumbledore) e os gêmeos. Mas sabia que Harry nunca o perdoaria se o fizesse, além do mais, o garoto já passara por situações mais difíceis, sem o suporte da Atual Ordem da Fênix.

- E sei que vai, – ele respondeu com um aceno solene de cabeça. Até sua voz era parecida com a de James Potter – porque estou com você.

O pai de Harry não respondeu para evitar explicar ao filho que noventa e nove por cento daquelas pessoas já haviam morrido uma vez, e que isso talvez significasse, que não eram tão competentes assim. E o fato de James ser parte daquele número, definitivamente, não os ajudava em nada.

Alastor deu o sinal: um piscar rápido com a varinha. Qualquer um que olhasse para fora, pensaria ser um vagalume. Ambos os Potter, engatinharam pelo jardim cheio de moitas e roseiras, e se posicionaram, cada um, ao lado da porta. Harry vestiu sua Capa da Invisibilidade, e com um movimento pequeno de varinha, o garoto abriu a porta.

Uma vasta cozinha se estendia à sua frente, vazia. Do outro lado, encontrava-se a entrada para um corredor. Harry soltou algumas faíscas verdes com a varinha, James e Moody entraram logo em seguida, a postos, fechando a porta com leveza ao passar. Os três congelaram ao ouvir alguém assoviando no corredor. Eles se esconderam atrás de um balcão bem a tempo de um Comensal louro e troncudo aparecer.

Gesticulando sem emitir som, Olho-Tonto, falou:

- Eu dou conta deste aqui, sigam em frente e encontrem os outros. – levantando-se com certa altivez, Moody se dirigiu ao infortunado Comensal da Morte – Boa Noite.

Como um só, James e Harry Potter, saltaram para o corredor, sem olhar para trás. Um flash verde indicou que alguém acabara de tirar uma soneca eterna. Ambos rezaram para que Alastor não tivesse morrido pela segunda vez. O ex-auror apareceu logo atrás dos dois, meio correndo/meio mancando. Viraram à esquerda, e pararam perto da segunda porta à direita, que segundo o mapa de Dobby era a da sala de jantar. O mesmo ambiente que Harry vira em seu pesadelo. O corredor seguia por mais alguns metros e virava para a direita, no final; Sirius, Marlene e Dorcas apareceram silenciosamente. O trio havia entrado por uma das grandes janelas da mansão. Emelina Vance, Edgar Bones e Beijo Fenwick fizeram o mesmo, mas do outro lado da propriedade. Já os Prewett e Carátaco Dearborn invadiram pela porta principal.

Harry tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade, pois não havia mais sentido em usá-la. Seria muito mais fácil lutar sem o pano o atrapalhando. James espiou cuidadosamente a sala de jantar. Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy estavam sentados lado à lado.

_Seis contra dois_, pensou o bruxo_, É tão fácil que chega a ser assustador._

O casal estava de costas para o grupo. Os homens entraram na sala devagar, com a respiração presa. Dorcas e Marlene, como dois gatos prestes apanhar seus ratos, se dirigiram para a entrada do porão. O coração de James batia tão forte, que tinha a impressão que os Malfoy o escutariam a qualquer momento.

Então eles os abordaram. E o silêncio acabou.

Narcisa conseguiu gritar antes que Sirius a estuporasse, Lucius resistiu por alguns segundos, o suficiente para que Bellatrix, Draco e Wormtail chegassem. Harry dominou o Sr. Malfoy e se virou para o herdeiro. Os olhos de Draco ficaram enormes ao avistar Potter. Bellatrix e Sirius pareciam lobos prestes a se rasgar.

- O pequeno traidor de sangue voltou! – exclamou a mulher dando risadas, mas no fundo, sua voz tremeu apreensiva. Como aquelas criaturas imundas entraram?

O resto da Ordem da Fênix invadiu a sala. As vestes de Emelina Vance estavam manchadas de sangue, mas não parecia machucada; aparentemente havia derrubado outro Comensal no caminho. Dorcas e Marlene apareceram carregando Olivaras e em um instante aparataram com o velho fabricante de varinhas.

Harry desarmou facilmente Draco Malfoy, a varinha dele voou e Potter a agarrou no ar. O filho de Lucius estava aterrorizado, e Harry não teve coragem de matá-lo; sabia que Draco estava sendo forçado a trabalhar como Comensal, ele sentia a satisfação vingativa de Voldemort cada vez que ele o mirava. Draco desabou inconsciente à sua frente. Harry procurou na confusão um vislumbre de seu pai, mas ele não estava em lugar algum. Um calafrio desceu pela sua espinha, mas logo foi ofuscado por uma forte dor na cicatriz.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

James escancarou a pesada porta à sua frente, suas mãos estavam suadas e tremiam levemente. Ele estava a um passo de morrer ou não. Pela quinta vez na vida, ficaria frente à frente com Lord Voldemort. E a quarta vez não saíra exatamente como planejara.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Lily, pendurada no teto, pelas mãos, no pesado lustre. Vários sofás, pufes, mesas e outros móveis foram empurrados à um canto, sem cuidado. O tapete branco e felpudo abaixo da bruxa estava manchado de vermelho. O sangue de James ferveu.

- Ah, meu Deus – sussurrou horrorizado. Seu rosto bonito e corpo estavam cheio de cortes.

Ficou surpreso em ver que Lily ainda estava consciente; seus belos olhos verdes se arregalaram apavorados ao mirarem os castanho-esverdeados do marido.

- James? – exclamou com a voz fraca – James, não! Vá embora! Você enlouqueceu?

Uma risada aguda e demente cortou o ambiente como uma faca afiada. A grande sala pareceu baixar uns dez graus, Voldemort estava sentado em uma das poltronas ricamente trabalhadas. Seus longos dedos pálidos envolviam sua varinha como uma imensa e repugnante aranha. Os olhos carmesins do bruxo exibiam um cintilar perverso. Apesar da risada, seu rosto ofídico não demonstrava nenhum sinal de bom humor. Riddle se levantou, era muito mais alto do que o maroto; James apontou a varinha em sinal de aviso.

- É surpreendente como vocês Potters têm um complexo de herói. – sua voz cruel era baixa e sibilante, se James não o tivesse visto falar juraria ter escutado uma cobra. – Seu imenso ego realmente o faz acreditar que pode passar por mim, James Potter? Da última vez que nos encontramos você não acabou tão bem, não é? Ou será que já se esqueceu? Pena que teve que morrer tão cedo, deveria ter escutado nossa pequena Lily gritar. – com um movimento leve de varinha, Voldemort lacrou a porta atrás do pai de Harry. O baque dela fez o chão tremer. Não havia saída.

- Você se gaba de ter me matado. É muito fácil atacar pessoas desarmadas, não é Riddle? O que aconteceria com você sem seus Comensais da Morte? – James falou friamente, encarando os olhos cruéis do inimigo. Para sua completa frustração, Voldemort simplesmente sorriu, nem ao menos apontava sua varinha ao outro bruxo.

- James, não... – sussurrou Lily. Ambos a ignoraram.

- Foi muito fácil. – ele concordou – Eu esperava muito mais de você. E se fosse tão competente como parece pensar, não andaria por aí sem sua varinha, Potter. Mas por que não tentamos resolver nossas diferenças de novo? Desta vez vamos dar à nossa pequena Lily a chance de te ver morrer.

Os olhos de James brilharam com raiva. Lily se contorceu.

- NÃO! – ela gritou desesperada. O sorriso de Voldemort aumentou, satisfeito. – Não ele não! Por favor, deixe James em paz.

- Não é adorável? – Voldemort estava extasiado de maldade – Agora, James Potter, você também terá a chance de ouvi-la gritar. Esse momento não poderia ser mais perfeito.

O corpo do maroto estava tenso, preparado. Seguia o caminhar de Riddle atentamente. Batidas na porta indicaram que os membros da Ordem estavam tentando entrar, o feitiço de Voldemort, porém, a estava segurando no lugar. Ambos os bruxos os ignoraram. Os olhos de Lily estavam arregalados de pavor. Não por ela, mas pelo o que poderia acontecer com o marido.

Voldemort atacou com rapidez, mas James, com seus inúmeros reflexos aprimorados por conta do Quadribol, desviou com facilidade. O pai de Harry teria que tomar muito cuidado, pois Riddle estava na frente de Lily, qualquer deslize que desse, poderia acabar machucando a própria esposa.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA! – _gritou o maroto investido contra Voldemort. James andou mais para o lado, assim teria um alvo desimpedido, sem o risco de matar Lily.

Um lampejo de luz verde saiu da varinha do bruxo. E em uma batida de coração, James teve uma sensação de deja vú.

_James entrou no hall da casa._

_- Lily, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso..._

_Voldemort riu antes de lançar a maldição..._

_- Avada Kedavra!_

_O clarão verde inundou o hall, iluminou o carrinho de bebê encostado à parede, fez os balaústres da escada lampejarem como raios..._

_E então, nada._

James saltou para o lado no último milésimo de segundo, sentiu uma brisa medonha passar perto de sua orelha juntamente com o feitiço. Xingou a si mesmo mentalmente. Como pudera ser tão descuidado?

- Ah, meu Deus, James! – gritou Lily – Vá embora! Vá!

Mas ele não foi, ao invés disso, lançou uma seqüência de maldições. Voldemort teve dificuldade em desviar, eram rápidas de mais... a última abriu um rasgo em seu rosto ofídico. Seu sangue rubro respingou na longa capa e ele gritou furioso. Seu contra-ataque pegou James desprevenido, e ele foi atirado longe, caindo por cima de várias cadeiras. Uma dor aguda subiu pelo seu cotovelo. Rapidamente o maroto se pôs de pé e atacou, seu feitiço encontro o de Riddle no meio do caminho e seus resíduos se espalharam pela sala. James não esperou e atacou novamente.

Enquanto Voldemort se distraía com a maldição, o maroto com um movimento de varinha soltou as cordas de Lily e a colocou gentilmente no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que se desviava de uma _Cruciatus_.

- Dobby? – chamou, saltando para o lado.

Um forte 'crack' foi ouvido, Voldemort parou de atacar, momentaneamente confuso. O pequeno elfo apareceu, ele correu até a bruxa e desaparatou com ela, ignorando seu som de protesto. Tom Riddle gritou com raiva ao ver sua refém desaparecer.

Os bruxos se atacaram simultaneamente, flashs e brilhos iluminaram a sala. Ambos tentando se atingir. O rosto de Voldemort estava tenso por conta do enorme esforço que estava fazendo; tinha que admitir que Potter possuía muita perícia.

A porta da sala finalmente cedeu e os membros da Ordem da Fênix invadiram o local. Os olhos vermelhos do Lorde se arregalaram cheios medo e surpresa.

Dez.

Dez pessoas que deveriam há muito tempo estar mortas.

Eles o rodearam, Sirius prontamente se pôs ao lado de James.

- Decidimos fazer uma visita – disse Dorcas Meadowes com um sorriso predador. Voldemort não podia acreditar, ele a havia matado pessoalmente! Como diabos todos eles estavam de pé?

Antes que a Ordem pudesse avançar mais um passo, o Lorde das Trevas deu um rodopio e desapareceu.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

James entrou na casa de Muriel com pressa.

- Onde está Lily?

Hermione se pôs de pé em um salto, ela olhou para Harry e depois para o maroto, sorrindo.

- Vocês estão vivos! Isso é um alívio. – fazendo um gesto com a mão continuou – Venham comigo, ela está deitada no quarto de Muriel.

Isso deixou Harry genuinamente surpreso.

- Ela deixou? – ele conseguiu falar entra os dentes, a dor na sua cicatriz não havia diminuído. Voldemort estava muito, muito aborrecido. Hermione o encarou, preocupada, não precisava nem perguntar o porquê da dor – Quero dizer, Muriel não exatamente a pessoa mais hospitaleira.

James pôs uma mão no ombro de Harry. O garoto havia explicado ao pai no meio do caminho, porque sentia tantas dores na cicatriz.

- Talvez você devesse deitar um pouco também – falou o pai.

- Não, eu estou bem. Sério – mentiu o filho. James bufou frustrado. _Teimoso igual a mãe_.

Entraram no confortável quarto de Muriel e logo descobriram porque a velha senhora deixara a ruiva se acomodar lá. Dumbledore estava sentado na borda do colchão, olhando com muito interesse os novos visitantes.

- Extraordinário. – falou alegremente como se estivesse comentando o trabalho de algum pintor – Um trabalho de mestre o nosso amigo Xenofílio fez.

- Você está vivo! – exclamou Harry surpreso.

- Eu sei. – a longa barba do diretor esvoaçou de leve quando uma brisa entrou pela janela. – Impressionante, não é? Agora, antes de nos admirarmos com a sagacidade do Sr. Lovegood, precisamos cuidar de Lily.

James e Lily, durante toda a conversa, não tiraram os olhos um do outro. Era mais do que evidente o alívio que ambos sentiam ao ver o outro vivo. O maroto se aproximou da esposa e com muito cuidado passou a mão em seu rosto. Ele a beijou delicadamente nos lábios e sorriu.

- Senti sua falta. Achei que perderia você.

Ela tentou sorrir de volta, mas acabou virando um esgar de dor. Dumbledore pigarreou.

- Ela realmente precisa de cuidados, sabe, melhor não perdermos tempo.

-Hum, certo. – disse James sem graça.

- Srta. Granger? – chamou o diretor.

- Sim, professor? – disse Hermione sem ar, ainda muito encantada (e aliviada) com a presença do velho homem.

- Chame Emelina Vance, por favor. Ela, sabe, já foi curandeira, e como Sr. Bones já está ocupado com Olivaras, precisaremos dela.

- Sim, senhor.

Harry encarou Dumbledore com atenção, ele estava exatamente como antes. Sua mão não mais enegrecida.

- Sabe aquela coisa que pegamos na caverna? – ele falou se referindo ao medalhão, uma horcrux de Voldemort.

- Ah, sim – o rosto de Dumbledore ficou sério e intenso.

- Era falsa.

Lily e James os encararam sem entender. Nem, Harry ou o diretor deram satisfação. Emelina entrou o quarto seguida por Ginny, a curandeira estacou ao ver Dumbledore, mas logo se recuperou. Ginny abriu um sorriso bonito assim que viu Harry. Ela o abraçou e logo em seguida, ignorando todos a sua volta, o beijou com vontade.

Lily arregalou os olhos, mas logo se recompôs e sorriu (e fez uma careta de dor logo em seguida). James estava com um ar maroto de 'eu sabia'.

- Ah, o amor juvenil... – comentou Dumbledore satisfeito. Harry e Ginny se separaram ambos corando fortemente, o garoto com uma expressão de pura surpresa.

Emelina começou a curar os cortes de Lily, passado alguns minutos, Vance virou a amiga delicadamente de lado.

- Espere – Lily disse – Tem algo no meu bolso, está me incomodando.

James tirou uma pequena bolsinha para guardar moedas do bolso da esposa.

- Isso não é meu. – disse Lily surpresa.

Havia um pequeno bilhete grudado no tecido, James o abriu e leu em voz alta.

- Para Harry Potter. – ele estendeu o objeto ao filho.

Confuso, o garoto abriu o zíper e virou a bolsinha de ponta cabeça na cama. Com um barulho macio, a espada de Gryffindor caiu no colchão.

James se inclinou, abismado, esticando a mão.

- Essa é...?

- Não toque nela! – avisou Harry com urgência – Ou ela vai desaparecer. A espada só pode ser pega quando a pessoa faz uma atitude de coragem. – Como será que a espada foi parar no seu bolso? – perguntou o garoto à mãe.

A ruiva franziu a sobrancelha, pensativa. Escutara Bellatrix dizer que a espada estava no cofre dela. Então, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Severus Snape.

- O quê? – exclamaram James e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Ele apareceu no porão onde haviam me jogado. Eu estava inconsciente, quando acordei, ele estava lá, me curando. Deve ter posto essa bolsinha enquanto ainda estava inconsciente.

- Provavelmente – disse Dumbledore – meu quadro em Hogwarts o mandou fazer isso. Por a espada, quero dizer. Não curar você.

Os três encararam o diretor, confusos.

- Eu mandei Severus me matar – explicou. O queixo de Harry praticamente caiu – foi tudo muito bem planejado.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry, pasmo.

- Eu já estava morrendo. Mas isso é uma história para outro momento.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos; Emelina ainda tratava Lily. James pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Voldemort fugiu pouco depois que o elfo te levou – James contou a esposa – vasculhei a mansão com os outros e encontrei sua varinha. – ele tirou o objeto do bolso e colocou na mesinha de cabeceira da cama de Muriel.

- Há muitas coisas que precisamos por em dia. Precisam me contar o que perdi. Mas depois falaremos sobre isso. – disse Dumbledore se levantando – Agora, é hora de Lily descansar.

- Você já tem alguma idéia do que faremos depois? – Harry perguntou. Seu tom deixou bem claro ao diretor que estava se referindo as Horcruxes.

- Vou ajudar você a encontrá-las. Já temos a arma para destruí-las. O sangue de basilísco nessa espada é capaz de matar o que está alojado nos objetos. Mas isso será depois. Agora é hora de tomar Hogwarts de volta.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/A: Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo. Desculpe os erros se encontrarem algum, por favor. Não consegui revisar e achei melhor postar o quanto antes.**

**Aos fãs do casal Harry e Ginny: apesar de eu não compartilhar o mesmo gosto do de vocês, como estou mantendo a história o mais próximo possível do último livro, tenho que deixar os dois juntos. Então não se preocupem, pois isso eu não vou modificar (mesmo querendo muito).**

**Recebi uma sugestão de escrever em um dos capítulos um momento em que Lily e Ginny conversem um pouco sobre o relacionamento do filho da ruiva com a Weasley. Achei uma boa idéia, e vou fazer.**

**Muitos de vocês devem, em algum momento, ter pensado que essa história não é exatamente um romance. Se acalmem. Porque só está começando. Ainda há muitos momentos 'Love' no caminho.**

**A verdade é que não deixo a história SÓ na base do romance, coloco bastantes momentos de ação e suspense no meio do caminho. SÓ romance é muito clichê.**

**Espero que estejam gostando muito da minha idéia estranha de fic.**

**Até o próximo capítulo,**

**Aggie.**


	9. Lealdade

**N/A: Voltei! *-*Boa leitura!**

**Aggie**

_- Você já tem alguma idéia do que faremos depois? – Harry perguntou. Seu tom deixou bem claro ao diretor que estava se referindo as Horcruxes._

_- Vou ajudar você a encontrá-las. Já temos a arma para destruí-las. O sangue de basilísco nessa espada é capaz de matar o que está alojado nos objetos. Mas isso será depois. Agora é hora de tomar Hogwarts de volta._

**CAPÍTULO 8 – LEALDADE**

James jogou-se em uma das poltronas velhas da tia Muriel, com um suspiro. O sol já havia nascido há alguns minutos; a pálpebras do maroto estavam pesadas e seu corpo exausto. Sirius, acomodado no sofá a sua frente, bocejou e acariciou a cabeça de Marlene, que estava deitada com ela em seu colo, dormindo. James conteve a vontade cochilar, tinha uma pergunta a Padfoot.

Quando voltara para a sala de jantar da família Malfoy, havia muito mais Comensais da Morte estirados no chão do que na hora que saíra procurando Lily, e como se não bastasse, nenhum dos corpos pertencia aos Malfoy, Bellatrix ou Wormtail. Na hora, não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar, pois estava muito mais preocupado em sair dali.

- Padfoot, – chamou James – o que aconteceu com Bellatrix e os outros?

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Sirius e ele fechou os punhos, visivelmente irritado.

- Outros Comensais chegaram na sala, – ele falou – não sei como foram avisados que estávamos lá, mas isso, de qualquer forma, nos distraiu. – Sirius trincou os dentes – Bellatrix pegou os Malfoy e Wormtail e fugiu. Não faço idéia pra onde foram, mas a próxima vez que encontrar aquela mulher, ela vai se arrepender por não ter morrido antes.

James encarou o melhor amigo por alguns instantes. Sirius havia recuperado a saúde que perdera em Azkaban; sua pele não estava mais pálida e opaca, ele já não estava tão magro e sua postura voltara a ser confiante. James suspeitava que Marlene tinha tudo a ver com a recuperação de Sirius. Claro que ele nunca diria isso ao amigo. Mas sabia o quanto Padfoot sofrera quando soubera que Marlene fora assassinada. Sirius, dois dias antes da morte dela, havia contado a James que iria pedi-la em casamento.

O pai de Harry balançou a cabeça tentando tirar o pensamento triste da cabeça. Só esperava que desta vez eles tivessem mais sorte.

- É melhor irmos dormir. Merlin sabe como essa foi a noite mais longa da minha vida – falou o maroto.

- Boa noite, Prongs – respondeu o amigo, voltando a admirar a mulher deitada em seu colo.

**OOOOOOOOO**

Lily havia dormido pouco, o relógio de Muriel marcava onze horas. O corpo da moça já não doía tanto, ela conseguia se sentar na cama sem reclamar.

Era tão bom estar de volta e poder ver as pessoas que amava; sinceramente, a bruxa havia pensado que iria morrer lá, naquele porão imundo.

Mas outro pensamento a perturbava. Escutara Bellatrix dizer que a espada de Gryffindor estava em seu cofre em Gringotes, então _como_, ela fora parar em seu bolso?

Uma batida leve na porta cortou sua linha de raciocínio.

- Entre.

Uma jovem bonita entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja com café da manhã. O cabelo ruivo da garota estava solto e caia em cascata pelos seus ombros, ela vestia uma blusa branca e jeans...

- Conseguiu se livrar do uniforme de Hogwarts? – perguntou Lily, que estava muito consciente que o cabelo _dela_ não estava nas melhores condições.

- Ah, sim – disse Ginny com um sorriso nervoso – Hermione me emprestou uma das roupas dela. Como está se sentindo? – ela colocou a bandeja em um suporte e a apoiou na cama.

- Muito melhor e você? Espero que os cortes já tenham saído.

- Sim, Sra. Potter, estou muito melhor também.

- Por favor, me chame de Lily. – a mãe de Harry pegou uma torrada e a empastelou de geléia.

Hmmm.

Ginny deu um sorriso, constrangida.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou Lily reparando no nervosismo da garota.

- Eu... er... nada.

- Por favor, me diga. Eu fiz alguma coisa? – a ruiva baixou a torrada, preocupada.

Ginny sentou-se na beirada da cama, e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

- É que... hm... me desculpe por ontem a noite – disse ela rapidamente – O beijo... foi muito inapropriado.

Lily teve que rir. Era por causa _disso_ que ela estava nervosa?

- Ginny, não é? – perguntou e a outra ruiva confirmou com a cabeça – Não sou o tipo de sogra que tenta afogar as namoradas do meu filho. Não teve nada de errado. Não tem porque ter vergonha.

Ginny deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Você não liga? De verdade?

- De verdade.

- Bem... – começou a garota com um toque de tristeza na voz – não sou mais a namorada dele faz um tempo. Terminamos três meses atrás. Ele... ele achou que se eu continuasse com ele estaria em perigo. Achou que iriam me usar para chantageá-lo.

Lily mordiscou uma maçã.

- Eu sei como é isso. James também é super-protetor, acha que não sei me cuidar. Ele se desespera se eu levar um arranhão – riu carinhosamente.

- Isso mesmo – disse Ginny encarando as próprias mãos.

- Você está apaixonada por Harry – não era uma pergunta. Lily observou uma cor rosada subir às bochechas da garota. Os olhos castanhos de Ginny tinham um brilho intenso quando encarou a outra.

- Desde a primeira vez que pus os olhos nele – ela disse baixinho – e isso foi antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts. Me lembro até hoje. Fui com minha mãe acompanhar meus irmãos até o trem e então Harry chegou, parecendo perdido. Ele estava sozinho e não sabia como encontrar a plataforma 9 ³/4.

- Ele gosta muito de você, sabe? – disse Lily – Dá para ver pelo jeito como ele olha pra você. É como se você fosse a coisa mais inacreditável ele já viu.

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou Ginny, sua voz demonstrava o quanto ela queria que aquilo fosse verdade.

- Sem dúvida. Conheço esse olhar muito bem, James lança o tempo todo quando vê uma vassoura nova.

As duas riram, sentindo-se confortáveis.

- Estou feliz por ele ter achado você – confessou a mãe de Harry colocando o resto da maçã na bandeja. – Espero que ele te trate bem.

- Sempre me tratou.

- Por que você gosta dele? Se não se importar por eu perguntar, é claro.

- Não se preocupe – disse Ginny enrolando uma mecha ruiva no dedo – Harry é o tipo de pessoa que só de olhar, você já sabe que pode confiar. Ele é carinhoso e faz questão de que todos estejam a vontade. Harry sabe o que quer e não tem medo de enfrentar o mundo. Às vezes acho que não sou digna o suficiente para estar com ele. Ele simplesmente merece o melhor.

O sorriso de Lily era enorme e genuíno.

- Ginny, você estando perto ou não de Harry, corre perigo. Volte pra ele. Merlin sabe como meu filho precisa de apoio e amor, agora. É muito raro os jovens encontrarem o que vocês dois têm, não deixe a oportunidade passar.

- Mas ele não quer!

- Ele quer, mas acha que não pode. É diferente. Está na hora de você utilizar métodos mais persuasivos.

Ginny corou fortemente, causando uma série de risos na outra ruiva.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

James entrou no quarto onde sua esposa estava repousando.

- Você parece melhor – falou com evidente alívio na voz.

Lily sorriu e levantou da cama.

- Me sinto melhor.

- Você não deveria levantar – ele disse a segurando com medo que caísse.

- Não quero ficar deitada como uma inválida – reclamou a ruiva apoiando a cabeça no ombro do marido. Seus dedos finos e delicados percorreram as olheiras arroxeadas de James – Você precisa dormir mais.

- Estou bem – ele segurou a mão dela mantendo-a em seu rosto. – Você já comeu?

- Sim. Ginny Weasley trouxe meu café da manhã. Ela é adorável.

- Parece que os Potter têm uma tendência por ruivas – ele riu abraçando Lily.

James se inclinou, seus lábios tocaram a boca macia da esposa com cuidado. Como sempre, parecia que uma corrente elétrica passava pelos dois. As mãos de Lily envolveram seu pescoço e seguraram seu cabelo desalinhado. O beijo logo deixou de ser delicado para se tornar ardente. Um dia longe um do outro era o suficiente para deixá-los angustiados, o desespero de James era evidente, assim como seu alívio por tê-la de volta. O maroto a pressionou contra a parede, sua boca percorreu o pescoço de Lily, causando uma série de arrepios nos dois. Lily suspirou, satisfeita. Suas bocas se encontraram novamente, ansiosas, provocando todos os tipos de sensações pelos seus corpos...

James se separou ofegante. Lily gemeu em protesto.

- Você deveria estar descansando. Desculpe. – ele falou ainda sem ar.

- Merlin! Não sou feita de vidro, James.

- Seus cortes não estão completamente curados, eu não deveria estar te agarrando deste jeito. – James sentou-se na cama puxando a esposa para seu lado.

- Acredite em mim – Lily falou - eu não vou ligar se você me segurar bem forte.

James começou a rir, aborrecendo a ruiva de leve.

- Qual é a graça?

- Pensei que não fosse apropriado nos agarrarmos na casa dos outros, afinal somos _visitas_. Não era essa uma de suas regras de etiqueta? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você nunca seguiu regras, então por que se importa?

O maroto arregalou os olhos.

- Porque _você _sempre as segue. Além do mais você ainda está machucada...

- Já disse que estou bem e em perfeitas condições agarráveis.

James não sabia se ria ou lhe dava uma bronca.

- Condições Agarráveis? Isso existe?

- Deixei as regras de gramática para trás também. – ela deu de ombros e tentou se aproximar mais do marido. Este, porém, a segurou delicadamente, impedindo-a de chegar mais perto.

- Lily, pelo amor de Merlin...

- James, você está ofendendo meus hormônios.

- Eles vão superar.

- James, venha aqui ou vou te deixar de castigo. – os olhos dela se estreitaram.

O maroto deu um sorriso... hm... _maroto._

- É mesmo? Eu adoro seus castigos, geralmente eles acabam em...

- _Abstinência_.

James inspirou profundamente chocado.

- Você não faria isso!

- Ah, eu faria sim. Por que quando eu _quero_ que você quebre as regras, você resolve ser o inteligente? Estou perfeitamente comível.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso torto.

- Ah, não diga isso. Eu não como você, eu _degusto. _E você ainda não está no ponto. Tem que se curar.

- Seu nível de piada está realmente caindo, amor.

James revirou os olhos e tentou se levantar da cama.

Tentou.

- James, posso deixar você por tanto tempo em abstinência que você vai virar virgem de novo.

Ele arregalou os olhos, assustado.

- Isso é muito cruel. Por que tanta maldade se estou tentando te ajudar? – seu tom era meio desesperado.

E Lily sabia que tinha ganhado essa briga.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry estava sentado na grama do jardim de Tia Muriel, encostado na parede da casa. O sol batia em sua pele a aquecendo confortavelmente. Suas pálpebras fechadas, com a luz, produziam formas e sombras estranhas...

- Bom dia – disse uma voz ali perto.

Harry abriu os olhos e se deparou com Ginny a poucos metros dele. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, a admirando.

O cabelo dela, no sol da manhã, parecia fogo. Ela exibia um sorriso carinhoso, como se o mero fato de estar parada ali com ele a deixasse imensamente feliz.

- Bom dia, Ginny – ele saboreou o nome dela em seus lábios. Harry podia passar o dia inteiro olhando-a e nunca se cansaria da visão.

- Por que está aqui sozinho? – perguntou a garota sentando-se a seu lado e pegando a mão de Harry. – Você está gelado – disse, preocupada – Você sempre fica gelado quando está ansioso.

Ele riu, nervosamente. Segurando a mão de Ginny com mais firmeza.

- É mesmo?

- Sim.- disse ela brincando com os dedos do ex-namorado. – Deve ser muito difícil para você tudo isso – percebendo o olhar confuso de Harry, explicou – Seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore voltando. Isso já é confuso para mim... Imagino como deve estar se sentindo.

- Eu... não me acostumei. Não sei se um dia vou me acostumar – confessou o garoto – Não sei como me portar perto deles. É tão estranho.

Ginny sorriu com uma mistura de pena e carinho, com a mão livre acariciou o cabelo de Harry.

- Não é tão difícil. Talvez se você passasse mais tempo com eles, ao invés de se esconder aqui fora, tivesse mais chance de entendê-los. Sua mãe te ama muito sabia? E dá para ver como James tem orgulho de você.

- Eles mal me conhecem...

- Você é o filho deles. O amor que têm por você supera qualquer coisa. Aproveite essa segunda chance que teve, não deixe escapar.

Harry sorriu e a encarou.

- Obrigado, Ginny. O que eu faria sem você?

- Muitas coisas, e se sairia muito bem, também. Você é brilhante, Harry.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas pensando melhor fechou-a rapidamente.

- É melhor eu entrar... – disse o garoto, finalmente.

- Não, Harry, espera! – disse Ginny impedindo que ele se levantasse – Precisamos conversar.

- Sobre...? – indagou um tanto apreensivo.

- Nós.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

James e Lily saíram do quarto um tanto quanto desalinhados. Ela exibia um sorriso do estilo "o gato-que-comeu-o-canário", e ele uma expressão de pura admiração.

- Eu sei que isso vai soar estranho – James disse baixinho para que ninguém na sala os entreouvisse. – Eu não te desejo mal nenhum, mas sua performance melhora quando você está machucada.

Lily o encarou, como se ele tivesse acabado de confessar seu desejo intimo de virar uma coruja.

- Eu _sabia_ que tinha batido sua cabeça contra a parede um pouco forte _demais_.

- Não! Estou falado sério. Pare de tirar sarro de mim.

- É isso que me preocupa.

Sirius se aproximou do casal seguido por Marlene e Emelina.

- Sabe, Prongs, estou com uma vontade enorme de jogar Quadribol.

Instantaneamente os olhos do maroto se encheram de animação.

- Isso seria ótimo.

- Devíamos chamar Harry para jogar conosco – sugeriu Sirius com um sorriso – Ele joga muito bem. Melhor do que você na realidade.

O sorriso de Black aumentou ainda mais ao atingir o ponto fraco de James: sua qualidade como apanhador.

- Isso nunca. Mas por que não? Não há melhor prova do que jogar um contra o outro.

- Nem pensar – protestou Lily indignada – Não vou deixar James jogar contra o meu filho!

- E por que não? – perguntaram surpresos.

- Conheço muito bem as táticas de jogo do meu marido! Nunca gostei muito delas. Não vou deixar você partir o Harry ao meio, James.

Marlene riu da amiga.

- Nossa, vou querer assistir esse jogo! James no quadribol vira um maníaco!

- Eu senti cheiro de quadribol? – perguntou Jorge Weasley se infiltrando na conversa.

- Provavelmente, não. – disse Emelina achando graça.

- Desde quando você sente _cheiro_ de quadribol? – perguntou o irmão, Fred.

- Desde sempre. É uma habilidade de nascença. Você nasceu com um dedão a mais no pé e eu com o olfato apurado.

- Eu não tenho um dedão a mais. Ele está mentindo! – Fred falou para os outros, indignado.

- Por que negar? – Jorge balançou a cabeça, inconformado – Não é vergonha nenhuma.

- Eu sei que não! Mas eu não tenho. Você nasceu com um terceiro mamilo...

- Muito bem! – gritou Marlene – Chega dessa conversa de louco. Já entendemos que vocês são anatomicamente avantajados.

Todos começaram a rir como hienas.

- Isso soou estranho... – disse Marlene entre risos.

- Você _acha_? – James falou. – Bom deixem isso pra lá. Precisamos do equipamento de quadribol.

- Deixe isso pra gente – Fred apontou para si mesmo e o irmão – Sabemos onde Tia Muriel guarda as vassouras e tudo mais.

- Passamos muito verões jogando aqui. – explicou Jorge.

- Ok. – disse Sirius e os gêmeos saíram – Onde está Harry?

Todos se entreolharam.

- A última vez que o vi, ele tinha saído para o jardim – disse Emelina.

- Eu sou a única que acha que ele parece um pouco melancólico? – perguntou Marlene arrumando a franja.

- Não, – disse Lily – também acho que está um pouco distante e frio.

Sirius pôs a mão no ombro a amiga.

- Ele só está um pouco confuso, mas acho que hoje podemos mudar o humor dele. Ele adora quadribol, afinal de contas.

- Não faço idéia de quem ele puxou – brincou James, saindo da casa para procurar o filho.

O sol quente da manhã o engolfou e a brisa suave despenteou ainda mais os seus cabelos rebeldes. Não demorou a achar Harry, afinal, o garoto estava apoiado na parede da casa, parecendo um pouco aborrecido com a ruiva perto dele.

- Por que não pode entender, que o que estou fazendo é para o seu bem? – reclamou Harry – Ginny, eu... – ele parou de falar ao avistar o James, a poucos metros.

- Hum... – disse o pai do garoto, um tanto sem graça. Ginny encarava as próprias mãos, frustrada. – Volto... depois. Não quero... interromper.

- Não, – disse Harry firmemente, travando os olhos verdes no pai – essa conversa já acabou. Você precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou mais calmamente.

- Na realidade, não. – disse James passando a mão no cabelo, um movimento que Harry acompanhou. O menino se lembrava da primeira vez que vira o maroto fazer aquele gesto, fora na memória de Snape, mal sabia ele que um dia veria isso ao vivo – Queria saber se quer jogar quadribol comigo.

Harry deixou escapar um sorriso de animação.

- Isso seria ótimo – ecoou as palavras do pai.

** OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Os times estavam separados. James, Sirius, Marlene e Emelina contra Harry, Fred, Jorge e Ron. Os demais se reuniram no jardim para assistir a partida, como nos velhos tempos de Hogwarts. Todos conversavam animadamente, tentando adivinhar quem pegaria o pomo primeiro, Harry ou James. Somente Ginny parecia um pouco chateada. Hermione passou o braço envolta dos ombros da amiga.

- Você sabe que ele só faz o que faz porque te ama, não é? – disse Mione sem necessidade de mencionar o nome de Harry.

- Eu _odeio_ isso. – disse Ginny contendo as lágrimas. Ela arrancava distraidamente alguns matinhos.

- É irritante, eu sei. – Hermione falou – Mas o que você faria se estivesse no lugar dele?

Os olhos castanhos da ruiva brilharam.

- Eu entendo, mas isso não faz doer menos.

Os jogadores entraram 'em campo' para iniciar a partida. Dumbledore estava a um canto, com uma varinha que pegara emprestada, projetou um placar feito de fitas vermelhas. Ele marcava zero è zero. O velho diretor assoprou um apito e a partida começou.

Emelina e Ron voaram para onde estavam os 'gols', que eram dois bambolês flutuantes nos extremos do gramado. Sirius e Fred preparam os tacos de baseball prontos para atacarem os outros. Marlene e Jorge dispararam pelo ar competindo pela goles velha, com suas vassouras desgastadas. James e Harry, para quem estava assistindo lá em baixo, pareciam tão gêmeos quanto Fred e Jorge, ambos procuravam avidamente pelo pomo de ouro, que com o passar dos anos perdera boa parte do brilho dourado, tornando-se assim muito mais difícil de ser encontrado.

- James e Harry vão pegar o pomo ao mesmo tempo – apostou Lily, animada.

- É muito improvável – comentou Edgar Bones balançando a cabeça ceticamente – Um caso como esse não acontece desde a Copa Mundial de Quadribol de 1863, quando o brasileiro Antonio Dias e o russo Yerik Tschaikowsky capturaram o pomo de ouro dez minutos depois do começo da partida.

Bones tirou os olhos do jogo e olhou para a ruiva, que o encarava boquiaberta.

- Que foi? – perguntou ele surpreso.

- Como é que você _sabe_ de uma coisa dessas? Quero dizer, isso aconteceu em 1863!

- Lily, - disse Carátaco Dearborn, se intrometendo na conversa – eu esperava que depois de casada com James Potter, você parasse de tentar entender a conexão que existe entre os bruxos e o quadribol.

A ruiva riu.

- Vocês são todos doidos.

Ela acompanhou orgulhosamente cada movimento de Harry. O time dele, para frustração de James, estava ganhando por vinte pontos...

O maroto se desviou de um balaço mandando por Fred e Sirius rebateu com força na direção de Jorge.

O jogo estava espantosamente equilibrado, nenhum dos Potter via o pomo em parte alguma. Harry já estava se convencendo de que o objeto saíra do terreno e chegara em Londres...

E então ele baixou os olhos. Ali perto da orelha esquerda da Tia Muriel, que tricotava tranquilamente, voava o pomo de ouro. O grau de surdez da velha devia ser muito alto para que ela não escutasse o zumbido.

Harry mergulhou e James veio logo atrás, aborrecido por não ter visto primeiro. Ambos esticaram as mãos, emparelhados. Muriel levou a mão ao coração quando viu os dois disparando em sua direção, seus olhos do tamanho de uma goles...

BUM.

Madeira, pernas, poeira voaram para todos os lados, quando eles colidiram. As pessoas se levantaram assustadas e se aproximaram. James e Harry se levantaram de mãos dadas, duas pequeninas asas escapavam por entre os dedos. James limpou o sangue do nariz quebrado.

- Ocê só bode stá de bincadera... – resmungou o maroto.

- Eu falei! – comemorou Lily gritando – Os dois pegaram o pomo ao mesmo tempo!

- Mas eu ganhei – sorriu Harry, achando graça – Por vinte pontos.

James fechou a cara. Todo mundo riu.

- Rebance!

- Revanche? Nem pensar – negou o filho.

- Vamos, Prongs, eu avisei – Sirius colocou o braço em volta dos ombros do amigo. – O pirralhinho é uma fera.

Harry não sabia se sorria pelo elogio ou se irritava com o 'pirralhinho'.

- Vem cá – Lily puxou o marido – _Episkey!_ – com estalo nauseante (- Arghhhh!), o nariz de James voltou ao lugar.

- Bom, isso foi divertido! – Marlene disse com um sorriso.

- _Divertidíssimo_! – James revirou os olhos.

- Alguém se _importa_? – carcarejou uma voz vinda de baixo.

Tia Muriel ainda estava estirada ao chão, sem conseguir se levantar.

- Não – disseram os gêmeos malignamente.

Foi preciso três homens para levantar a velha.

- Já ouviu falar em uma coisa chamada _dieta_? – Fred reclamou.

- Estou com mais de cem anos, não tenho tempo para essas coisas! – indignou-se Muriel.

- Ela tem razão – murmurou Harry e James riu, finalmente relaxando.

Todos entraram na casa, menos Dumbledore, que segurou discretamente o braço de Harry. James olhou para os dois, mas preferiu na intervir.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Snape segurou a borda do túmulo de mármore com força. Não tivera coragem de dizer ao Lorde das Trevas que o corpo do diretor fora roubado. Alterara a mente dos outros comensais para que não falassem nada. Mas, e agora? Isso significava que Dumbledore estava de volta? Provavelmente. O quadro no escritório do diretor estava vazio.

_O que vou fazer_?, pensou o bruxo angustiado.

Voldemort estava furioso que Lily fugira, descontara sua fúria em todos seus seguidores.

_Continuo com Voldemort ou procuro por Dumbledore e Lily? O que eu faço?_

Ele relembrou a última vez que vira a bruxa. Seus olhos verdes o encararam acusadores e confusos. Snape a amava mais do que qualquer outra, nunca se perdoara pelas duras palavras que proferira tantos anos atrás.

_Agora ela me odeia, despreza... Será que um dia irá me perdoar por tudo que fiz? Não se eu continuar com Voldemort... Não posso mais levar essa vida. Minha lealdade não está com Voldemort, nem com Dumbledore... mas com Lily._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/A: Nada que eu diga vai fazer vocês me perdoarem por demorar tanto, né? I'm soooo sorry!**

**Mas agora é férias, não preciso mais pensar em vestibular (passei na facul. Yey!), e vai dar tempo. O próximo capítulo é o melhor. E vocês vão querer me matar, porque dois dos personagens vão morrer. =(**

**REVIEWS, hein?**

**Beeeeijos e obrigada pelo carinho =)**

**Aggie**


	10. O Cofre

**N/A: Ei, agora foi mais rápido, hein? Por favor, REVIEWS depois de ler, mesmo que sejam ruins, não importa. E sempre adoro sugestões, é assim que posso escrever melhor para vocês e alcançar as suas expectativas, ok?**

Snape segurou a borda do túmulo de mármore com força. [...]

_O que vou fazer_?, pensou o bruxo angustiado.[...]

_Agora ela me odeia, despreza... Será que um dia irá me perdoar por tudo que fiz? Não se eu continuar com Voldemort... Não posso mais levar essa vida. Minha lealdade não está com Voldemort, nem com Dumbledore... mas com Lily._

**CAPÍTULO 9: O COFRE**

Dumbledore sentou-se em um tronco caído no fundo da propriedade de Muriel Weasley. Harry queria perguntar o que estava fazendo ali, mas esperou que o diretor começasse a falar.

- Nós temos um contratempo. Com a espada de Gryffindor, quero dizer – ele apoiou a cabeça na sua mão enrugada.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Harry perguntou alarmado.

- Queria evitar que mais pessoas soubessem da existência das Horcruxes de Tom Riddle. Contudo, creio que a espada escolheu o grifinório errado.

- O que quer dizer?

- Seu pai é quem precisa destruir o medalhão. Quando arriscou a vida para salvar sua mãe, a espada o escolheu. Só ele pode manipulá-la.

Por alguns minutos, somente o barulho dos passarinhos cantando e o som abafado da casa podiam ser escutados.

- O diário de Riddle tentou me matar quando fui destruí-lo, o medalhão tentará fazer o mesmo com meu pai. – o garoto passou a mão pelo cabelo, aflito.

- Harry, - disse Dumbledore com um vinco na testa – toda guerra tem riscos, para ganhar precisará arriscar aquilo que ama. James é um adulto, membro da Ordem e auror, ele tem tudo para sobreviver, além do mais, Xenofílio o trouxe por um único motivo: lutar.

O rosto do garoto ficou sombrio.

- Se tem que ser assim.

O diretor enfiou a mão dentro das vestes e de lá retirou a bolsinha de Lily.

- É bom que chame se pai para vir aqui e busque a Horcrux.

- Por quê? – perguntou Harry, confuso – Não sabemos como se abre o medalhão.

Os olhos azuis enigmáticos o sondaram.

- Tenho uma ideia do que pode funcionar.

- O que é? – Harry se aproximou ávido para revelar o mistério que tanto o frustrara.

- Harry, o medalhão é um tesouro de Salazar Slytherin, o que isso te lembra?

- Serpentes – respondeu imediatamente.- e verde.

- Ignore o verde. O que serpentes te lembram?

Harry teve que pensar um pouco, queria responder 'Malfoy', mas algo lhe dizia que essa não era a resposta que o diretor procurava.

- Linguagem das cobras! Espera... você quer que eu _fale_ com o medalhão?

- Sim, como falou para a entrada da Câmara Secreta anos atrás.

- E se não funcionar?

- Então, nada irá acontecer.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lily passou pelo corredor e estacou.

A porta do quarto de Xenofílio estava entreaberta.

A ruiva olhou para os lados discretamente. Não havia ninguém ali, todos estavam na sala. A curiosidade venceu e ela entrou no quarto trancando a porta atrás de si.

O lugar estava escuro e cheirava muito mal.

- _Lumus_! – uma luz fraca banhou o ambiente.

Primeiramente, não percebeu nada de mais, tudo estava uma bagunça. Mas então, notou algo bizarro: há um canto Xenofílio encostara uma caixa cheia de pedrinhas. O chão estava manchado de preto, como se houvesse explodido algo no quarto; resto de pedras se espalhavam pelo assoalho.

_O que ele faz com essas pedras?_, pensou Lily, intrigada.

Um baú saia por debaixo da cama, provavelmente empurrado as pressas, algumas folhas escapavam pela tampa mal fechada.

Ela se aproximou e puxou o baú para si, com os dedos trêmulos de animação retirou a tampa. Lá dentro havia uma quantidade incontável de pergaminhos, alguns parecendo ter mais de mil anos e outros com cheiro de tinta fresca. Lily pegou um dos pergaminhos antigos e tentou lê-lo. As letras estavam quase apagadas pelo tempo, o idioma era um inglês arcaico, mas ainda sim compreensível.

_É necessário que se abra o cadáver... depositar perto do coração..._

Lily largou a folha tremendo. Aquilo soava como magia das trevas.

Não havia dúvidas, dentro daquele baú estava o segredo de Xenofílio.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

James seguiu o filho, intrigado. Harry mantinha o rosto impassível.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o maroto.

- Estou ótimo – resmungou o garoto.

- Você não pa...

- Ah, que ótimo, – disse uma voz enérgica – vocês chegaram. – Dumbledore levantou do tronco e se aproximou. – Preciso falar com você.

James franziu a sobrancelha. Sempre que escutara o diretor dizer 'Preciso falar com você' era porque tinha se metido em grandes encrencas em Hogwarts.

- Hum... por quê? – indagou desconcertado.

- Harry, o medalhão.

James observou o filho retirar o objeto do bolso, ele o entregou a Dumbledore, seu rosto estampava um certo nojo, como se o medalhão estivesse contaminado.

- É melhor que se sente em algum lugar – aconselhou o diretor – Essa história é longa e nosso tempo é curto.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam quando começou a contar tudo que sabia. O maroto não interrompeu, mas seu rosto ficava mais e mais obscuro a cada palavra dita. Quando o diretor terminou, James virou-se para Harry.

- Você sabia?

- Sim. Só não esperava que você tivesse que destruir o medalhão.

- Posso vê-lo? – Dumbledore lhe entregou o objeto. James prendeu a respiração quando envolveu os dedos no ouro frio. Um arrepio desceu por sua espinha quando sentiu que aquilo pulsava.

- Isso... parece _vivo_.

- Isso é porque uma parte da alma do homem que estamos tentando matar está ai dentro – falou Harry encarando o pai.

- Quando tenho que destruir isso?

- Agora seria uma boa hora.

- É só perfurar com a espada. – disse Dumbledore – Harry terá que abrir o medalhão, e então, você, James, terá que ser rápido. Aquilo que está dentro desse objeto tentará matar você.

- Ele vai testá-lo – disse Harry olhando para o pai com preocupação – Vai usar suas fraquezas contra você, e matá-lo.

Dumbledore começou a lançar feitiços em volta deles, formando um grande círculo de proteção.

- Não podemos correr o risco que nos vejam ou escutem.

James abriu a bolsinha de Lily e retirou a espada de Gryffindor. De fato, ela não desapareceu, mas pareceu brilhar com animação. Harry colocou o medalhão sobre uma pedra, e se afastou com o diretor. O maroto levantou a espada, preparado.

- Varinhas a postos, Harry – aconselhou Dumbledore.

- É agora – disse o garoto –_Abra_ – sibilou.

Os três escutaram um 'click' baixo e objeto se abriu. Instantaneamente, a brisa ficou mais gelada, os pássaros pararam de cantar, até o barulho da casa cessou. O céu se encobriu de nuvens escuras e espessas, lançando sombras sobre os bruxos. Mas, além disso, não aconteceu mais nada. No medalhão, aparentemente, não havia coisa alguma. Sem pedaços de almas, maldições ou ilusões. Era como qualquer outro objeto dourado e inocente.

- Pai – Harry sussurrou, o lugar estava tão silencioso que algo o fez abaixar a voz também – quebre isso logo.

- Mas, Harry, não tem nada aqui – rebateu James com o cenho franzido, começando a abaixar a espada.

- Não faça isso – Dumbledore falou – É um truque, destrua o med...

Um raio brilhou no céu, cegando-os momentaneamente, um trovão estrondoso ressonou por todo o jardim de Tia Muriel, e uma ventania como nunca haviam visto os empurrou para trás. A terra se revoltou formando uma grande nuvem de poeira, nenhum dos três podia ver qualquer coisa. Uma partícula entrou no olho de James.

- Argh! – gritou, instintivamente levando a mão aos olhos. A espada caiu e se perdeu no meio da nuvem – Merda!

- _Sua paixão por Evans acabou por matá-la no final _– disse uma voz aguda e fria. James congelou, conhecia aquela voz. Um ódio borbulhou pelo seu sangue - _Sempre foi um garoto mimado, não é, Potter? Você simplesmente _precisava_ tê-la, não viveria consigo mesmo se não consegui-se seu troféu..._

- Ignore ele! – gritou Harry em algum lugar, algo explodiu e sua voz se silenciou. Não havia sinal de Dumbledore.

- Harry! – berrou James desesperado. Finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos. Para seu horror percebeu que estava dentro de um funil de poeira, que girava com a violência de um tornado.

Bem a sua frente se encontrava um garoto bonito de aproximadamente dezoito anos, com os olhos vermelho sangue, suas pupilas sendo duas diminutas fendas verticais. Havia algo de errado com ele (além dos olhos, obviamente), ele não era _sólido_, algumas partes dele se dissolviam para voltar a se formar em instantes. No seu pescoço, se pendurando de alguma forma, estava o medalhão aberto.

- _Tanta persistência, cobiça_ – continuou o fantasma de Voldemort – _Ela tentou te afastar, várias e várias vezes. Mas o pequeno Potter simplesmente não pode _aceitar_. Será que não percebe que vocês não devem ficar juntos? Você a matou da primeira vez, não eu. Não entende? Se Lily Evans não tivesse te aceitado, vocês não teriam um filho perseguido pelo Ministério e por mim. Ela não teria um motivo para morrer. Não teria um motivo para _temer_. James Potter, você arruinou qualquer possibilidade daquela garota ser feliz, simplesmente porque você a queria. Mas que menino tão _egoísta_..._

- Isso não é verdade! – berrou o maroto tremendo. Tentou procurar a espada. Lá estava ela, parada perto da parede do funil, prestes a ser sugada a qualquer momento. E bem atrás de Voldemort.

- _Não é? Mas foi exatamente assim que tudo aconteceu. Você pode negar, Potter, mas não pode mentir para si mesmo_ – ele deu uma risada desprovida de humor – _Você acha que Lily o ama, James Potter? Ou será que ela só aceitou ficar com você por medo que a machucasse? Todos sabem como você pode ser meio explosivo._

_- _Eununcaa machucaria. Nunca – ele não podia chorar. Era mentira, era mentira...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry levantou do chão, sua cabeça sangrava. Voldemort explodira o chão a seus pés, e ele tombara pra dentro da cratera. Com esforço conseguiu sair do buraco.

- Dumbledore! – gritou ao ver o diretor estirado no chão, com um troco de árvore sobre o corpo. Correu para ajudar o bruxo.

- Harry, minha varinha – gemeu Dumbledore, quase sem ar.

Com um feitiço de levitação o garoto afastou o troco e o velho bruxo se levantou com dificuldade.

- _Accio varinha!_ – disse Harry e a varinha de Dumbledore voou para sua mão, por algum milagre não havia se partido no meio da confusão.

- Obrigado – disse o diretor ao pegar sua arma. – Harry, temos um problema – ele apontou para o funil, a ventania do lado de fora cessara. – Temos que tirar James dali.

- Pai! – Harry gritou avançando.

- _Não há necessidade disso, pequeno Potter._ – sibilou a voz de Voldemort. De repente toda a poeira se assentou.

Mas não foi Tom Riddle que o garoto viu, e sim James Potter, encarando-o com olhos vermelhos sangue e um sorriso terrível.

- _Venha aqui, filhinho, venha morrer_.

- NÃO! – gritou o garoto, horrorizado, erguendo a varinha.

- _Vai me matar?_ – ele riu com sua voz aguda e cruel.

Harry sentiu como se o chão tivesse sido tirado de seus pés pela segunda vez, seu sangue corria gelado por todo seu corpo. Sua cicatriz ardia, e para seu espanto percebeu que podia escutar um eco da mente de James. Aparentemente, o fato de Voldemort estar possuindo-o conectava o garoto de alguma forma. Seu pai estava um pouco incoerente, pois sentia muita dor, Harry sabia como o processo era cruel, se lembrava muito bem do dia que o Lorde das Trevas o atacara no Ministério da Magia.

- _James é tão _fraco_. Tão fácil de dominar. Tão covarde..._

- Deixe meu pai em paz – pediu Harry com a voz entrecortada. – Isso é entre você e eu.

- Não, Harry – Dumbledore se postou na sua frente – Poupe sua força, eu cuido de Tom.

- _Velho tolo! Acha que pode me vencer, que é melhor que eu! Tenho poderes muito maiores que o seu, sei feitiços que nunca sonharia em imaginar!_

- Ah, já sonhei, sim, Tom. Só fui mais sagaz e não os usei.

A dor na cicatriz do garoto pareceu triplicar a medida que Voldemort se enfurecia mais. Os olhos verdes dele lacrimejaram. Ele tinha uma idéia ousada, que talvez desse certo.

_Não se preocupe, pai. Vou salvá-lo custe o que custar._

Fechou as pálpebras com força, aproveitando o tempo que Dumbledore estava comprando. Só rezava para que o diretor não parasse de falar tão rápido, Voldemort tinha que estar distraído; e Harry sabia que não havia melhor homem para essa função.

O garoto se concentrou no eco de James, e logo deixou de ouvir a brisa, as vozes... Tudo se resumia em seu pai.

_Pai, sou eu, pode me escutar?_

Harry sentiu um reconhecimento vindo da parte dele, juntamente com a surpresa e a dor que Voldemort lhe infringia. Mas a agonia era tanta que James simplesmente não ligou para ele.

_Pai... lute, não desista. Vou tirar você daí. _

Não adiantava, o maroto não conseguia se conectar.

Harry se encolheu, sua cabeça ia estourar, flashes de pensamentos corriam por de baixo de suas pálpebras como trailers desconexos.

_Ele não podia acreditar que Dumbledore tinha a _ousadia_ de falar assim! O velho senil devia se ajoelhar perante o Lorde das Trevas..._

_Sua maldição acertou Draco mais uma vez. Menino imprestável. Seu olhar caiu sobre Bellatrix, desacordada. Sua melhor tenente provara ser mais um fracasso. Aparentemente coisas de família. Genética imutável. Ele estava apreensivo e irritado. _Como _eles voltaram? Não podia acreditar que deixara a sangue-ruim escapar. Da próxima vez a mataria de primeira. Escória, verme..._

_Lily... eu te amo... Harry!... Marotos... Dor... Muita dor... Que coisa irritante!... Minha cabeça... Harry? Harry!..._

_Pai!_, exclamou o garoto se focando na única torrente de pensamentos que lhe interessava, _ Te amo, pode me ouvir?_

_Sim... argh! Saco... te amo também, filho... Como você... Ai..._

_Lembre de coisas que você ama. Voldemort funciona como um dementador. Vá! Lute._

_Demen..._

_Pense, só quero que fique ileso. Você precisa lutar... ahhhh!_, Harry de repente abriu os olhos. Cortes perfuraram sua pele. Ele cambaleou e olhou para cima.

Voldemort estava se defendendo de um ataque de Dumbledore, mas pelo menos tivera tempo de acertar o garoto.

- Não o machuque! NÃO!- Harry gritou arrancando a varinha da mão do diretor. Ele e Riddle encaram o garoto, chocados. – É meu PAI! Não encoste nele!

- Harry, - Dumbledore falou visivelmente irritado. Não era uma coisa legal de se ver. – Entre salvar seu pai e você. Fico com você.

- Não...

_Esses cortes realmente estão doendo._, pensou o garoto contendo um gemido, ele estava perdendo muito sangue.

_Você é _louco_?_, gritou a voz de James em sua cabeça, seus pensamentos entrando em foco,_ NÃO! Harry saia daí, entregue a varinha. Deixe Dumbledore me matar. Vá!_

_Nunca. Vou tirar você daí, nem que morra tentando. Afinal, você se sacrificou por mim uma vez. E agora sou eu quem deve fazer isso. Eu te amo._

_NÃO!_

Voldemort tentou se mexer, atacar, matar, mas não podia mover um só músculo. James o estava bloqueando de alguma forma. Seu corpo parecia queimar, a dor era insuportável. _ Garoto idiota_. Sua alma estava em chamas...

Com um grito agoniado, o bruxo saiu do corpo do pai de Harry. Sua forma pousou a sua frente com os olhos mais brilhantes que nunca. O medalhão balançava hipnoticamente em seu pescoço.

Foi rápido de mais, Voldemort quase não sentiu. James deu um salto, pegou a espada e a espetou no último tesouro de Slytherin. Talvez, o Lorde tivesse gritado, se não estivesse em tanto choque. Seu corpo explodiu em uma nuvem preta e desapareceu.

E então, James desmaiou.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

O cabelo dela brilhava, ondulava e o encantava completamente. Que cor maravilhosa.

James estava ao pé da escadaria de mármore de Hogwarts, seus olhos admiravam a garota parada lá no topo. O lugar onde ela nascera para ficar.

Lily Evans.

Ele sorriu, causando um certo rubor na garota. Ela desceu calmamente, fazendo seu vestido curto ondular um pouco.

Que pernas lindas.

- Bom dia – James falou um pouco sem ar.

- Bom dia – ela olhava para as próprias mãos, corando ainda mais.

Lily cheirava tão bem... e mesmo vermelha, era simplesmente estonteante.

- Esse vai ser o melhor primeiro encontro da sua vida – James prometeu com o coração palpitando. Não podia entender como ela o afetava tanto.

Lily Evans riu um pouco.

- Mesmo, James?

- É... hum... vamos...

- Vamos... James... – seu rosto se contorceu, preocupada - Por favor...

Ele a encarou, perplexo. O que estava acontecendo?

- James! – ela começou a chorar.

- O que foi?

Isso não devia estar acontecendo. Seu corpo doía.

- James, acorda! Por favor!

Os olhos do maroto se abriram rapidamente. Acima dele, estava a mesma ruiva, só que alguns anos mais velha.

- Graças a Deus! – ela suspirou deitando-se em cima de seu torso.

- Você vai machucá-lo – repreendeu a voz de Harry, algum lugar por ali.

- Desculpe – disse a Lily se afastando como um raio.

James tentou se levantar, mas sua esposa o empurrou para baixo.

- Não tão rápido, Prongs – Sirius apareceu em seu campo de visão.

- Onde estou?

- No nosso quarto, querido – falou a ruiva, afagando sua cabeça – Como está se sentindo?

- Bem – mentiu. Ela o olhou feio – Estou _bem_. Como vim parar aqui?

- Você se acidentou enquanto treinava com Dumbledore e Harry no jardim. Parece que você bateu a cabeça em uma árvore. – Sirius falou, sentando-se na cama.

- Você apagou por três dias – comentou Harry se aproximando do pai, seu rosto estampava um olhar significativo. Nem Padfoot e Lily viram. Aparentemente James tinha que entender alguma coisa.

Então, o maroto se lembrou. A nuvem, a espada, o medalhão, Harry se machucando...

- ... muito imprudente, – dizia Lily parecendo repentinamente brava – podiam ter avisado. Quase morri de susto! Dumbledore entrou na casa carregando você e Harry, ambos desacordados! Meu filho estava sangrando. Dumbledore disse que foi culpa dele, um acidente.

- Não acredito que ele machucou Harry daquele jeito! – Sirius olhava para o afilhado, preocupado, sua voz tremia – Que tipo de feitiço é esse, afinal? Dumbledore está ficando senil, é isso que penso!

- Não. Não há nada de errado com ele, deveria ter me defendido – retrucou Harry um pouco pálido. Só agora James notara que o que seu filho vestia não era uma camiseta, e sim, um monte de bandagens, que pouco a pouco estavam se sujando de vermelho.

Lily se levantou e inspecionou o garoto.

- O quanto está doendo, querido?

- Não está doendo.

- Não minta pra mim.

- Nós temos que trocar seus curativos de novo.

- _Mãe_! – reclamou Harry. Lily encarou-o chorosa – Hum... que foi? Não quis ofender...

- Não é isso – ela limpou uma lágrima e se controlou - É só que... eu _amo_ quando você diz isso!

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

- Mãe. – respondeu a ruiva beijando a testa do filho – Você torna... tudo mais _real_ quando me chama assim. E aí sei que não estou sonhando.

Os olhos de Harry e Lily se encontraram. Verde com verde. Ele ficou vidrado por alguns segundos.

- Nós podemos trocar meu curativo se você quiser, mãe. – ele falou abrindo um sorriso.

A porta do quarto se escancarou e Edgar Bones entrou.

- Ah, você está sangrando de novo – falou desanimado. O curandeiro olhou para o maroto na cama – Você acordou! Ótimo! Vou pedir para que Emelina traga algo para você comer.

- Não estou com fome – recusou James.

- Depois de três dias? – falou Bones – Você está sim. – e saiu do quarto.

Sirius levantou da cama.

- Nunca gostei muito desse cara.

- Ele é uma ótima pessoa – rebateu Lily que abraçava o ombro do filho – Esteve ajudando todo mundo sem parar. Não esqueça que ao mesmo tempo que está curando James e Harry; Edgar vem auxiliando Olivaras, que ainda está muito fraco, por sinal.

- Ok – falou o maroto – Talvez ele não seja _tão_ ruim assim.

James riu um pouco, mas tinha algo que o incomodava muito.

- Preciso conversar com Lily – pediu o pai de Harry subitamente.

Um silêncio baixou no quarto, quando perceberam o tom de James.

- Vamos, Harry – Sirius o puxou – Tenho que mandar um patrono pra Remus de qualquer jeito. – ele saiu fechando a porta cuidadosamente.

A ruiva se sentou no colchão, seu rosto estampando preocupação.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Não – James se apressou em corrigi-la. Ele corou um pouco, seu rosto ficou um pouco tenso – É só que...

- Continue.

- Você acha que arruinei a sua vida?

Lily o observou, chocada.

- O que?

- Você se me ouviu. Só responda, pelo amor de Deus.

- James, que tipo de pergunta é essa? Claro que não!

Os olhos do maroto pinicavam, sabia que em alguns segundo perderia o controle. Não podia dar esse vexame. Ele pigarreou para disfarçar.

- Sabe... acho que estraguei tudo para você. – James simplesmente não podia esquecer as palavras de Voldemort e as verdades inevitáveis contidas nelas. – Se eu não gostasse tanto de você, não teria me casado, tido Harry e causado tanto sofrimento a você. Você nunca teria morrido.

- Você não sabe disso – Lily respondeu carinhosamente – James, se tem algo de que não me arrependo nunca, é de ter me casado com você. Morreria mil vezes por você e Harry.

- Essa não é a resposta que quero! Está tudo errado! Não quero que se machuque! Nunca!

- E que você propõe? – reagiu Lily se irritando – Divórcio? Você sabe que isso não vai consertar nada!

James silenciou com o coração a mil.

- Nunca disse nada de divórcio – sua voz tremia – Mas talvez funcione.

- Você não está realmente _considerando_ isso! – a ruiva se levantou, indignada. – Pensei que me amasse. Aparentemente, não. Só porque algumas coisas não saíram como o planejado você recua?

- Algumas coisas não saíram como o _planejado_? Você morreu, pelo amor de Deus! Harry está ao ponto de ser assassinado. A cabeça dele vale dez _mil_ galeões! Faço isso porque te amo como toda a minha alma! Acha que isso não dói em mim também?

- Isso não vai consertar nada! Nunca! Já está feito! Será que não entende que não me _arrependo_?

- Você não SABE! – gritou James sentando-se, seu corpo inteiro protestou, mas ele ignorou. Lily recuou um pouco – Não quero ser o causador da sua infelicidade! Não foi pra isso que me casei com você!

Lily se sentia um pouco tonta. Ela não estava ouvindo aquilo.

- Acho que você só quer uma desculpa para se separar de mim – concluiu a ruiva mais calmamente.

James apoiou a cabeça na parede, suspirando. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pela sua face. As palavras de Voldemort rodavam sua mente como moscas em um banquete de carniça.

- Não vamos no divorciar – falou com a voz mais firme possível – Mas quero que entenda uma coisa. Estou consciente da bagunça que fiz na sua vida, e você sempre terá o direito de ir embora. Quando quiser. Não quero que se sinta presa à mim. Não sou um cárcere, só estou apaixonado por você, e essa é a coisa mais perigosa que poderia ter feito a você.

- Obrigada pela sua permissão – disse Lily tentando conter o sarcasmo – Mas acho que não vou desistir de você. E se não está acreditando que te amo, não me importo de passar todos os dias da minha vida tentando te convencer.

A ruiva se aproximou e beijou os lábios de James suavemente.

- Agora, descanse. Emelina vai trazer alguma coisa pra você – ela recuou – Vou trocar as bandagens de Harry, por algum motivo seus cortes não estão curando com tanta rapidez – e então Lily saiu do quarto.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

O clima na casa estava tenso, aparentemente todos escutaram a briga dos Potter, e ninguém sabia bem como agir perto deles. Talvez fingir que nada tinha acontecido? Era o que Lily estava fazendo, pelo menos. A moça tinha mais coisas para pensar do que na loucura temporária no marido. Harry a cada dia que passava ficava mais e mais pálido, e a ruiva já não tinha idéia do que fazer. O garoto não parava de perder sangue, seus cortes saravam, só para abrirem novamente dali algumas horas. Ele tinha que tomar uma poção de reposição de sangue três vezes por dia, e o estoque de ingredientes de Tia Muriel já estava acabando.

Harry, uma semana depois, se encontrava deitado em uma cama de armar ao lado de Olivaras. Ao passo que o fabricante de varinha recuperava a saúde, ele perdia a dele. Mal tinha forças para levantar, pois cada vez que fazia isso uma tontura forte o atacava.

Dumbledore e Lily conversavam a poucos passos do garoto.

- Só existe uma pessoa que pode curar Harry. E você sabe quem é. – dizia o diretor.

- Não confio nele. Não vou deixar Snape encostar um só dedo no meu filho.

- Lily, seja racional, por favor. Severus trabalha para mim, e confio a minha vida a ele. Nunca ousaria machucar Harry.

- Talvez ele seja leal a você, mas não ao meu filho.

- Prefere que Harry morra? Porque você sabe que é isso que vai acontecer se não deixar Severus ajudá-lo.

A ruiva se silenciou, aflita. Seu olhar caiu sobre o filho, que tinha olheiras pretas de baixo dos olhos e os lábios pálidos.

- Ele tem que tomar a poção de novo – suspirou – É o último frasco que temos. Preciso sair e encontrar mais ingredientes.

- Lily, não mude de assunto. Se você não permitir a ajuda de Snape, vou pedi-la mesmo sem o seu consentimento. Não vou arriscar a vida dele. Isso não é um jogo.

- Não acho que seja! – sibilou irritada – Ok, faça como achar melhor, mas se algo acontecer ao meu filho, você vai se arrepender.

A ruiva sabia que era uma ameaça inútil, o que poderia fazer contra Dumbledore, o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos? Porém, ela gostaria que ele percebesse que morreria tentando.

- Como vai chamar Snape?

- Creio que a essa altura ele já desconfia que estou de volta. Meu quadro em Hogwarts deve estar vazio, e ele obviamente te viu na masmorra dos Malfoy, então não deve se surpreender com um patrono meu, não é?

- Provavelmente – retrucou Lily, azeda. – Vou sair para buscar ingredientes.

- Não vou te impedir de ir – avisou Dumbledore – porque sei que você iria mesmo sem minha permissão, mas, por favor, tome cuidado.

- Não diga a James que sai.

- Só se ele perguntar – complementou o diretor, ignorando os protestos da ruiva. – Volte em duas horas, ou vou concluir que te pegaram.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lily apareceu na rua de pedra do Beco Diagonal, quem a olhasse não reconheceria tão facilmente, afinal mudara alguns aspectos de sua aparência. Seus cabelos estavam curtos e castanhos, e seu rosto gordinho. Ela trocara a cor dos olhos para um azul discreto, ao invés dos verdes vivos que costumava ter, e escurecera um pouco a pele.

No todo, parecia uma bruxa comum, fazendo nada mais que o comum, em uma rua comum. Ou pelo menos, o mais normal que alguém conseguisse fazer em um lugar como o Beco Diagonal. Ela tinha certeza que Petúnia continuaria escandalizada com tudo aquilo.

Andou o mais tranqüilamente possível, tentando não aparentar medo. Aproveitou para analisar o estado do lugar. Quanta coisa havia mudado! A maioria das lojas estava lacrada com tábuas, cada uma por motivos diversos. Algumas estavam com marcas enegrecidas de fogo, outras com vidros quebrados e outras com que parecia ser sangue seco grudado nas paredes. Lily estremeceu internamente. Para todo lado, nos muros, havia fotos de Harry, oferecendo sua cabeça a prêmio.

Dez mil galeões, James dissera. Ele estava errado. Agora eram trinta mil.

As poucas pessoas na rua caminhavam com pressa. Elas lançavam olhares desconfiados a Lily, não era muito comum encontrar gente desacompanhada. Geralmente isso era sinônimo de Comensal da Morte.

Sem perder mais um minuto, a ruiva (agora morena), entrou no Boticário. A loja estava vazia, exceto pelo vendedor, um homem miúdo e muito feio. A moça passou a mão de leve pelo bolso da jaqueta para se certificar que o dinheiro que Molly Weasley lhe havia emprestado ainda estava ali. Ela se aproximou do balcão. Conhecia aquele velho, o nome dele era Benjamin Silvergrass. A primeira vez que o viu foi no ano em que entrou para Hogwarts. Ele estava tão mudado! Tão infeliz. Não era surpresa.

Benjamin olhou para ela, apreensivo, mas não a reconheceu.

- Precisa da minha ajuda, senhora?

- Bem, sim – respondeu Lily, que mudara a voz também, para soar mais aguda. Ela falou a lista de ingredientes.

- Só um momento – ele entrou por uma portinha detrás do balcão.

Lily esperou impaciente. Alguns minutos passaram e então ela escutou uma gargalhada cruel do lado de fora. Ela virou-se rapidamente para ver quem era, sua mão segurando a varinha preparada.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

A Comensal estava de costas para ela, conversando com algum outro seguidor, que a moça não reconheceu. Lily se escondeu atrás de uma prateleira, com o coração disparado.

Como ela iria sair agora? Não pegara a capa da invisibilidade de Harry!

- Pronto, senhora – falou Benjamin colocando uma sacola com os potes na bancada. Ele congelou, vendo Bellatrix do lado de fora – Cinco galões e três nuques – apressou-se em dizer – Pode deixar ai em cima, tenha um bom dia! – sussurrou entrando pela portinha de novo e sumindo de vista.

Lily foi lentamente até o balcão, olhando por cima do ombro e rezando para que Bellatrix não a visse através da vitrine. Deixou dinheiro e pegou a sacola. Ela voltou para trás da prateleira e vigiou a Comensal. O parceiro dela se afastou deixando-a sozinha.

A ruiva se lembrava de algo que a outra havia dito enquanto estava na Mansão Malfoy.

_Mas por que o Lorde se importa tanto com essa taça? Até compreendo a espada, pertenceu à Godric Gryffindor e tem muito valor..._ _Se o Lorde quisesse poderia forçar Gringotes a abrir um cofre para ele. Por que guardar os objetos no meu?_

A espada estava com Dumbledore, mas por que Bellatrix pensava que ela estava em seu cofre? E que taça era essa que Voldemort queria tão bem protegida? Evidentemente, Lestrange estava ali para verificar se os objetos estavam em segurança.

Então, Lily teve uma idéia ousada, digna dos marotos.

A Comensal começou a andar na direção do banco, a ruiva saiu da loja e a seguiu deixando uma boa distância entre elas. Lily sacou a varinha discretamente, entrou em um beco, ainda podendo vigiar a bruxa.

-_ Accio_!

-Ai! – exclamou Bellatrix levando a mão na cabeça.

A Comensal virou-se para achar seu agressor, mas não vendo ninguém, adentrou o banco. Havia dois bruxos postados ao lado das pesadas portas de Gringotes, segurando o que pareciam varas metálicas. Eles cumprimentaram Bellatrix, que os ignorou, e voltaram a suas posições.

Lily pegou os fios de cabelo de Lestrange e os guardou no bolso. Agora tinha que esperar. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, preocupada. Tinha uma hora para voltar. Esperava que desse tempo. Ela notou que os guardas do banco passavam aqueles instrumentos perto dos clientes, como um se aquilo fosse um detector. Do quê, ela não tinha idéia. Obviamente, eles não ousaram fazer isso quando Bellatrix entrou.

Lily já estava achando que Lestrange não voltaria mais, quando, finalmente a bruxa saiu de Gringotes. Ela estampava um olhar de satisfação. Os objetos não foram removidos. Isso era um bom sinal para a ruiva também.

Agora era a parte difícil do jogo.

- _Accio_! – murmurou rezando para que Bellatrix não percebesse.

Uma pequena coisa dourada, saiu lentamente do casaco da Comensal, mas ela caminhava com tanta pressa que não notou. A chave do cofre de Bellatrix Lestrange pousou na mão de Lily. Rapidamente, a ruiva produziu uma réplica, e com a varinha mandou a falsa para bolso da outra bruxa. No momento em que a cópia da chave pousou, a Comensal desaparatou.

Lily suspirou aliviada, não contendo um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Quando ela percebesse, seria tarde demais.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Só quando Lily chegou na casa de Muriel, que se sentiu realmente segura. Mal abriu a porta e James avançou nela.

- Onde estava? Quer me matar do coração? Dumbledore disse que você foi comprar ingredientes. Onde? Não me _diga_ que entrou no Beco Diagonal. Faz duas horas e _meia _que você saiu!

A ruiva (que voltara a ser ruiva) fechou a porta com cuidado. Todos os olhos na sala estavam sobre ela.

- Consegui a chave do cofre de Bellatrix Lestrange. – declarou.

Um silêncio baixou no ambiente, não havia uma só pessoa que não estivesse chocada.

- Você o que? – Sirius perguntou.

Ao lado dele estava, para a surpresa de Lily, Remus e uma moça gordinha de cabelos roxos que ela não conhecia.

- Você voltou! – exclamou feliz.

- Nem mude de assunto – repreendeu James – Você fala com eles mais tarde. A chave do cofre de Bellatrix? É sério? _Como_ você fez isso.

Em poucas palavras a ruiva narrou sua pequena aventura.

- Não sei que taça é essa, mas é muito importante para Você-Sabe-Quem.

Dumbledore a encarou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Foi muito sagaz da sua parte, Lily. Onde está o cabelo dela? Vamos precisar escolher alguém para se disfarçar de Bellatrix.

- Eu posso ir – ofereceu a ruiva, entregando o punhadinho de fios ao diretor.

- Não, já fez o suficiente - repreendeu James.

- Eu vou – Marlene se levantou de onde estava.

- Nem pensar – falou Sirius fazendo-a se sentar de novo no sofá.

- Não vai conseguir me proibir. Vou e pronto.

- Então, está decidido! – exclamou Dumbledore ignorando os protestos de Black. – Depois de amanhã, Marlene vai até Gringotes. Temos tudo que precisamos.

James se recostou contra a parede, tinha a impressão que a taça que Lily falara era a mesma que Dumbledore dissera ser uma possível Horcrux. Só podia ser.

- Pretendo retomar Hogwarts antes do fim da semana – anunciou o diretor.

- Mas como? – perguntou Beijo Fenwick espantado – Não temos um plano.

- Ah, temos Severus Snape – respondeu Dumbledore calmamente – A única coisa que ele precisa fazer é abrir os portões para passarmos. Segundo Fred e Jorge Weasley, não há muito Comensais dentro do castelo, e creio que será fácil dominá-los.

- E se eles chamarem reforços? – contrapôs Carátaco Dearborn.

- Uma vez que eu esteja dentro da escola, não ousarão entrar mais.

James bufou.

- Você confia demais em Snape. E não sabe se irão recuar quando virem você.

- Não vou discutir sobre Snape. – retrucou Dumbledore parecendo impaciente – Quanto aos Comensais, sempre foi assim, e agora que voltei temerão ainda mais. Essa é a oportunidade para reconquistar Hogwarts e salvar os alunos. Quando teremos outra? Não podemos deixar essa chance escapar. É uma questão de tempo para que descubram que voltei e aumentem a segurança. E ai será quase impossível. Quando voltar a diretoria do colégio, planejo me revelar para o resto da população bruxa.

- Não acho que vão acreditar que é você – rebateu James – Afinal todo mundo pensa que é impossível voltar a vida.

- Só Dumbledore tem poder suficiente para tomar Hogwarts de Voldemort, não vão precisar de mais nenhuma prova – falou Lily.

- Com isso a população se sentirá estimulada a reagir – disse Remus – É disso que precisam, porque perderam a fé quanto Dumbledore morreu.

- Ao menos que tenham outra idéia. – instigou o diretor.

- Não – responderam.

- Então será do meu jeito.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Remus abraçou a ruiva.

- É bom revê-la.

- Estava com saudades, onde esteve?

- A família de Dora estava sendo perseguida pelos Comensais, precisei ajudá-los se esconder.

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Quem é Dora?

A moça gordinha de cabelos roxos se aproximou sorrindo animadamente.

- Prazer em conhecê-la!

A ruiva notou que Dora não era gordinha coisa nenhuma, ela estava _grávida_.

- O nome dela é Nymphadora Tonks – disse Remus passando o braço pelos ombros da moça.

A mãe de Harry lentamente começou a juntar as peças.

- Não me chame de Nymphadora! – reclamou a outra – É só Tonks. Sou a esposa de Remus.

- Oh, meu Merlin! – ofegou Lily, chocada – Você casou? Por que não disse antes?

- Também não acreditamos quando ele nos contou – falou James sorrindo .

- Vamos ter um Baby Moony! – exclamou Sirius afagando a barriga de Tonks.

- Parabéns! – falou Lily animada.

- Não falei nada antes, porque tive medo que me julgassem – explicou Lupin sem graça. – Vocês sabem da minha condição... e bom...

- Acho maravilhoso e você está sendo ridículo – a ruiva disse sorrindo.

- Isso é o que venho dizendo a ele desde que nos casamos. – Tonks balançou a cabeça em reprovação, mas logo voltou a sorrir. – Não sei ainda se é menino ou menina, vou esperar ver quando nascer.

- Isso vai ser uma cena agradável – disse Sirius com sarcasmo.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-la – repetiu Lily parecendo séria de repente – Tenho que preparar a poção de Harry, logo ele precisará tomá-la.

Ela se despediu e foi até o quarto onde o filho estava deitado. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com Ginny sentada ao lado dele. A garota estava pálida e cansada, era como se estivesse adoecendo com Harry.

- Dumbledore disse que Snape vai vir depois do toque de recolher em Hogwarts. – falou a jovem – Espero que ele saiba o que está fazendo.

- Eu também – Lily suspirou – Severus é um bruxo competente vai dar tudo certo. – ela passou a mão na cabeça da garota.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

As estrelas apareceram no céu como purpurina. O ar estava anormalmente gelado, e a brisa farfalhava as folhas das árvores sombriamente. O movimento na casa cessou gradualmente assim que um por um os membros da Ordem da Fênix entravam em seus sacos de dormir e caiam no sono.

Dumbledore estava de pé tranquilamente no jardim escuro, com suas longas vestes ondulando hipnoticamente. Uma sombra apareceu perto do portão da propriedade, a medida que esta se aproximava, o diretor reconheceu a forma alta de Snape.

O bruxo parou a poucos metros de Dumbledore, seus olhos negros tinham um brilho próprio, encontrando seu espaço na escuridão.

- Você voltou mesmo – falou com toque de alívio.

- Bom, vê-lo de novo, Severus. Você parece bem.

- Onde está o garoto?

- Sempre direto – o diretor sorriu bondosamente, mas Snape estava espantado demais para retribuir. – Me acompanhe.

- Isso é surreal.

- Bem vindo ao mundo da magia.

Dando meia volta, Dumbledore entrou na casa. Os dois bruxos caminharam cuidadosamente, evitando pisar nas pessoas deitadas no chão. Silenciosamente, o diretor abriu a porta do quarto de Harry.

Uma única vela brilhava no aposento, criando sombras diversas pelas paredes. No lado oposto a porta estava o garoto, imóvel. Lily estava sentada ao seu lado afagando os cabelos do filho. Ela levantou a cabeça ao perceber a movimentação e congelou.

Snape encarou a mulher, tentando conter seu fascínio. Lily estava bem ali a sua frente, respirando.

- Vamos, Lily – disse Dumbledore baixinho.

Ela ficou de pé e sem um segundo olhar a Snape caminhou em direção a porta. Mas ele segurou seu braço delicadamente. A moça virou-se indignada.

- Ele vai ficar bem – prometeu Severus.

Por um segundo, os olhos verdes de Lily brilharam, como uma emoção que o bruxo não sabia definir, porém, logo desapareceu e a moça recuperou a postura fria de antes.

- É bom que fique mesmo. – com um movimento brusco ela saiu do quarto.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ela não o viu ir embora, Snape não tentou se despedir. Seu coração ardia com culpa, ele lhe fizera um favor e Lily o tratara muito mal.

No dia seguinte, Harry estava surpreendentemente melhor, ao ponto de conseguir sentar-se na cama, mas isso não fazia a ruiva se sentir melhor. Tinha uma dívida com Severus.

Talvez as pessoas estivessem mais animadas com a recuperação de Harry, mas o clima estava tenso por conta da missão de Marlene no dia seguinte. Sirius estava insuportável, implicando com tudo e todos. A verdade era que ele estava morrendo de medo que McKinnon se machucasse e não conseguia convencê-la a desistir. Não tinha jeito. Ela iria e pronto.

Marlene se sentou em um banquinho de pedra que havia no jardim, ela estava assustada também, ninguém nunca roubara Gringotes e a probabilidade de que saísse com vida era quase nula. Ela jogou os longos cabelos negros para trás, era uma mania que tinha quando estava ansiosa; e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Só voltou a abri-los quando sentiu seus lábios serem pressionados por outra boca. Sirius se afastou, sentando ao lado dela.

- Vou com você amanhã, James vai me emprestar a capa. Quero estar lá, para ter certeza de que você está bem

Marlene não se opôs, simplesmente sorriu.

- Você sabe que não sou uma donzela indefesa, mas admito que vou precisar de ajuda.

- Quem melhor que um maroto para fazer o serviço? – ele riu.

Era impressionante o quanto Sirius recupera da aparência anterior. É claro que agora já não era tão jovem, estava beirando os trinta e oito anos, mas ainda tinha o mesmo charme que causara tantos suspiros em Hogwarts. Marlene tinha que admitir que achava isso meio estranho. Quando Xenofílio recuperara seu corpo ela voltara a ter a mesma aparência de quando morrera. Ou seja, dezenove anos, mesmo tendo trinta e sete. Era só alguns meses mais nova que Sirius, e ele, porém, tinha o corpo de alguém na casa dos trinta e poucos.

Era como se estivesse saindo com um professor muito bonito.

Sirius estava mirando-a de um jeito estranho.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou.

- É... Só que... precisamos conversar.

- Pode falar, estamos sozinhos – incentivou curiosa.

- Isso não está bem do jeito que eu tinha planejado – confessou o maroto corando.

Marlene o encarou, interessada. Sirius nunca corava.

Nunca.

- Marlene, eu te amo, de verdade. Por todos esses anos não consegui tirar você da minha cabeça, porque para mim só existia você, e se você não estivesse aqui comigo, ninguém mais deveria ocupar esse lugar.

- Sirius, - a morena sorriu abertamente - eu amo você também, apesar de você ser meio difícil as vezes – ela riu.

- Marlene, já fui parar em Askaban por doze anos, sou um Black, politicamente incorreto, animago ilegal e um maroto. Mesmo assim, você quer se casar comigo?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

O hall de Gringotes era quase tão grande quanto o Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Centenas de duendes, com cara de poucos amigos, se espalhavam pelas enormes bancadas de mármore. Um silêncio temeroso baixou quando Bellatrix entrou, batendo seus saltos contra o piso polido.

- Quero entrar no meu cofre – exigiu para o primeiro duende que encontrou vago.

Os olhos de dele ficaram do tamanho de duas bolas de tênis.

- Claro, madame. Você está com a chave?

Sem dizer uma palavra a bruxa sacou o pequeno objeto dourado do bolso e entregou a ele. Este o analisou com o cuidado de quem já fazia isso anos.

- Muito bem – o duende virou-se na cadeira – Prego! – chamou.

Outro duende que estava parado ao lado de uma enorme porta levantou a cabeça.

- Merlin, vocês são todos iguais? – criticou Bellatrix.

Um brilho de raiva passou pelos olhos do pequeno ser.

- Não, Madame Lestrange. Prego irá conduzi-la ao cofre. – ele entregou a chave ao colega.

Empinando a cabeça Bellatrix seguiu o duende.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Aqueles carrinhos sempre lhe deram enjôo, não que fosse admitir a alguém. Eles penetravam cada vez mais fundo no banco, causando uma onda de ansiedade em Marlene. Entrar fora fácil, e agora, como iria sair? O tempo da poção Polissuco estava esgotando.

Uma cachoeira caia sobre o trilho...

- Ah, merda! – murmurou a bruxa quando reconheceu aquilo.

Tarde demais. O carrinho foi jogado para fora do trilho ao passar pelo feitiço. Prego, Marlene e Sirius caíram estatelados nas pedras. Uma buzina começou a tocar pelos túneis.

- Vocês são impostores! – gritou o duende irritado – Aqui! Aqui! Ajudem! – berrou.

- Não! Cale a Boca! – Sirius pôs a mão na boca dele.

Marlene guardou a capa da invisibilidade no bolso.

- _Imperio_! – imediatamente os olhos de Prego ficaram desfocados. – Abra o cofre, pegue a taça e a espada. Rápido!

O duende disparou na frente deles, seguindo as instruções da bruxa. Eles podiam escutar o barulho dos seguranças se aproximando. Marlene e Sirius correram atrás de Prego. Em menos de dois minutos chegaram ao lugar e não gostaram nada do que viram. Um dragão estava na frente do cofre, ele rugiu nervoso.

- Ah, meu Merlin, vamos morrer! – gritou a bruxa.

- Calma, – falou Sirius com o coração a mil – olhe.

Prego pegou dois pedaços de metal e batia um contra o outro, o dragão recuou, ele tinha as patas presas por correntes. O duende abriu o cofre e entrou. Marlene tirou a capa da invisibilidade do bolso e a passou por cima dela mesma e Sirius. O barulho dos seguranças aumentou, eles estavam muito próximos, em poucos minutos estariam ali.

Prego saiu do cofre carregando a taça e a espada. Marlene saiu de baixo da capa, pegou os objetos e entrou debaixo dela novamente.

- Tire a gente daqui sem que nos vejam.

O duende começou a andar pelo túnel, fazendo o caminho inverso, mas mal deram alguns passos e encontraram os guardas.

- Prego, – chamaram – onde estão os impostores?

O duende apontou para o dragão.

- Foram devorados. Alguém não alimentou o animal.

- Devorados? – perguntou um deles, pela postura podia-se deduzir que era o chefe. – A porta do cofre dos Lestrange está aberta!

- Eles lançaram uma Maldição Imperdoável em mim, – explicou Prego parecendo aflito – mas parou de funcionar quando foram devorados.

Alguns duendes comemoraram.

- Eles levaram alguma coisa?

- Não, senhor. Não deu tempo.

- Muito bem – consentiu o chefe. – Vamos voltar.

Marlene e Sirius contiveram um suspiro de alívio.

O trilho ao lado do que vieram, não tinha cachoeira, afinal, todos concluíam que não havia necessidade de segurança na_ volta_, porque o inimigo nunca voltava vivo. Os duendes subiram em alguns carrinhos parados mais a frente, Prego pegou um para si e Marlene e Sirius subiram com ele. Em poucos minutos, os bruxos estavam fora do banco, eles aparataram logo em seguida. Só quando entraram na casa de Muriel de novo que ousaram falar.

Não podiam acreditar no que haviam feito. Sirius tirou a capa e gritou para as pessoas na sala.

- Adivinhem que roubou pela primeira vez Gringotes?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry estava comemorando com todo mundo, rindo. Eles acharam mais uma Horcrux! Dumbledore, na hora em que Marlene entrou, pegou a taça e a guardou sabe-se onde. Iria esperar para poder falar com o diretor, tinham que planejar como destruir aquilo...

Sua cicatriz queimou, Harry fechou os olhos instintivamente. Não podia gritar. Abriu as pálpebras de novo tentando parecer tranqüilo, mas já não estava mais na sala de Muriel. Harry se encontrava parado em uma espécie de casebre. Bellatrix estava a poucos metros dele, pálida. Um pequeno duende estava ajoelhado a sua frente.

- Milorde, os invasores foram devorados pelo dragão de segurança...

- O que eles pegaram? – Lestrange falou em um tom lento e apreensivo.

- Um de nossos funcionários disse que não haviam roubado nada, mas...

- _Mas_? – rugiu Harry com a voz fria e impiedosa.

- Mas depois de alguns minutos ele pareceu despertar... como se estivesse sob uma Maldição Imperdoável. E... e... e... pegaram uma taça e uma espada do cofre.

Bellatrix gritou horrorizada, mas Voldemort permaneceu em silêncio.

Haviam descoberto seu segredo, isso era irrefutável.

- Quem? Diga duende imundo! – berrou a bruxa perdendo o controle.

- Uma moça de cabelos escuros, foi o que disse Prego, e... ele jura que é verdade, duvido muito, mas disse que _Sirius Black_ estava com ela!

Voldemort recuou um passo, espantado. Um raio verde saiu de sua varinha e o duende caiu morto.

_Como_ Black poderia ter descoberto isso? Isso tinha cheiro de Harry Potter.

_Se ele sabe sobre a taça, talvez saiba das outras! _

Teria que verificar por si mesmo. Onde iria primeiro? No lago ou na casa? Talvez Hogwarts fosse melhor, não. A casa era a melhor opção.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry abriu os olhos, preocupado. Hermione e Ron estavam ao seu lado observando-o, alertas. As outras pessoas na sala não haviam percebido nada.

- A outra horcrux está em Hogwarts, Você-Sabe-Quem vai primeiro na casa dos Gunt, mas o castelo pode ser que sua próxima parada.

- Ah, meu Deus – ofegou Hermione – Precisamos avisar Dumbledore imediatamente!

O trio se levantou e se aproximou do diretor, que conversava Emelina Vance.

- Professor... – falaram com urgência.

Ele os mirou com seus olhos azuis e imediatamente ficou em pé.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você-Sabe-Quem vai invadir Hogwarts – falou Harry, todos se silenciaram para escutar a conversa. – Hoje.

Os membros da Ordem ofegaram.

- Quanto tempo temos?

- Uma hora. Talvez uma hora e meia se tivermos sorte.

Dumbledore se voltou para os outros.

- Vocês sabem o que fazer. Chegou a hora.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/A: Ok, esse foi um capítulo muito frustrante para James. **

**Eu tinha dito que dois personagens iriam morrer. E vão. Mas resolvi cortar esse capítulo, porque essa fanfiction está chegando no final e queria prolongá-la um pouquinho.**

**Espero que tenham gostado bastante! Especialmente do pedido de casamento de Sirius :) A Marlene e o Padfoot não são perfeitos?**

**Fiquei muito feliz com as reviews que recebi e vou ficar aguardando os próximos comentários.**

**Para a fan que pediu o retorno de Remus, ai está! Aeeeee! (Não foi muito expressivo. Ainda)**

**Até o próximo capítulo...**

**Se preparem porque dependendo do tamanho que ele ficar, vai ser o último! Omg. Não quero parar de escrever essa fic, mas está chegando a hora.**

**=(**

**Beeeijos,**

**Aggie.**


	11. Avada Kedavra

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagem e lugares foram criados pela linda J. K. Rowling.**

**N/A: Eu sei que demorei. Podem me julgar, eu mereço. Mas saibam que eu sinto muito MESMO.**

**Considerem este capítulo um presente de Natal ok? **

**Pois é, gente. Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Tem muita ação pra vocês!**

**Feliz Natal! **

**CAPÍTULO 10 – AVADA KEDAVRA**

Os enormes portões dourados refletiam a luz do pôr-do- sol, dando um ar ainda mais majestoso ao castelo de Hogwarts. Várias janelas iluminadas denunciavam as pessoas que ali se encontravam, ao contrário dos jardins, desertos. A cabana de Hagrid estava vazia, manchas negras de fogo adornavam sinistramente a pequena propriedade do meio-gigante, como se alguém tivesse deixado um bolo por tempo demais no forno.

Harry tremeu involuntariamente. Lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que Bellatrix ateara fogo à cabana, na mesma noite em que Dumbledore morrera. Seus olhos percorram os membros da Ordem da Fênix para ter certeza de que não eram uma ilusão muito vívida.

Sua mãe o encarava com um sorriso suave nos lábios, ela não parecia se dar conta disso. Harry sorriu de volta, admirava Lily mais do que ele poderia um dia expressar.

A mãe dele era simplesmente corajosa, passava por cima dos próprios medos para proteger os outros. Apesar de todos os horrores que sofrera, estava ali, olhando com determinação pra Hogwarts, como se a desafiasse a não toma-la de Voldemort. Muitos no lugar dela teriam corrido na direção oposta, mas lá estava Lily Potter, mesmo após Voldemort tê-la torturado, assassinado seu marido, seus amigos e tentado matar seu único filho.

Por um segundo, uma sombra de tristeza tomou o rosto da ruiva. Harry seguiu seu olhar.

Snape vinha com passos largos em direção ao portão, como sempre, sua capa revoava dando-lhe um aspecto de morcego. James bufou contrariado, ainda não aceitava a ideia de Severus ser um "homem bom", aquilo contrariava todo o _script_ que ele montara em sua própria mente. Preferia ter uma desculpa para sacaneá-lo.

- Vamos terminar com esta história, Severus – disse Dumbledore, convidativo – hoje à noite.

Aquilo, para Lily, soou um tanto quanto mórbido.

Encarou Severus, com um olhar analítico. Ela ainda se lamentava pelo que ele vai se tornado, pelo menos recuperara a razão e apontou sua lealdade para o homem certo. Dumbledore. Entretanto, não poderia deixar de notar, naquele momento, o quanto Snape estava abatido. Seu coração deu um aperto.

Snape olhou de relance para Harry como se soubesse de algo que o garoto ignorava.

Com um movimento complexo de varinha, Severus abriu silenciosamente os portões de Hogwarts. A ordem da Fênix avançou pelo terreno com cuidado, evitando ao máximo despertar suspeitas. O bruxo fechou a entrada novamente e assumiu a liderança ao lado de Dumbledore.

O coração de Harry estava agitado, sabia que o tempo estava se esgotando e, para piorar, não tinha a mínima ideia de onde estava a Horcrux.

- A hora do jantar está quase acabando, os Comensais estão dentro do Salão Principal. – disse Snape baixinho.

A Ordem entrou no hall de pedra do castelo. Lily sentiu um aperto de saudade, fisicamente Hogwarts ainda era a mesma, por isso era difícil acreditar o quanto havia mudado ao longo dos anos; ela pode ver que o os outros membros pensavam a mesma coisa.

Muitas coisas aconteceram naquele segundo.

A forma arredondada de Aleto Carrow apareceu do Salão Principal. Ela congelou, de olhos arregalados, ao ver o grupo à sua frente. Antes que alguém pudesse matá-la, Aleto pressionou a Marca Negra gravada em sua pele morena. Um feitiço verde esmeralda atingiu a Comensal no peito e ela desabou no piso de pedra como uma marionete sem barbantes.

- Bom, isso acaba com a sutileza da entrada – disse Emelina Vance, que ainda estava com a varinha apontada para Carrow. Sua voz denunciou um certo êxtase, mas ninguém poderia culpa-la por querer um pouco de ação.

Harry não chegou a ouvir o fim da frase, pois uma dor insuportável perfurou a sua mente. Ele gritou, talvez como nunca gritara na vida. Sua cabeça estava em chamas, sentia como se a cicatriz estivesse abrindo seu crânio, sua visão nebulou e ele foi levado para dentro da mente perturbada de Lord Voldemort.

_NÃO!_, berrou Voldemort destruindo a cabana dos Gaunt, _Como ele descobriu? Meu segredo... Dumbledore, talvez? Aquele verme não teria capacidade para descobrir sozinho... Vou matar aquele desgraçado na frente de seus amigos. Ninguém está acima de LORD VOLDEMORT... Mas... se Lily Potter está de volta e os outros cachorrinhos da Ordem da Fênix também... será que...? Não pode ser... DUMBLEDORE!, _Voldemort inspirou com força tentado conter a medo, _ Não importa, se ele morreu uma vez, pode morrer duas vezes. Não posso deixa-lo destruir o diadema, preciso ir para Hogwarts imediatamente._

- HARRY! – uma voz gritou agoniada.

O garoto abriu os olhos, assustado, e deu de cara com um par exato ao seus. Lily Potter sacudia o filho desesperada.

- Graças à Merlin! – suspirou – O que aconteceu? Você...

- Estou bem – o garoto olhou a sua volta rapidamente.

Vários Comensais da Morte combatiam a Ordem da Fênix no hall do castelo, Lily o puxara para os jardins, tentado protegê-lo da batalha.

- Ele está vindo – a voz de Harry quebrou – E ele sabe sobre Dumbledore. Voldemort está vindo de qualquer forma.

Harry suspeitara desde o princípio de que só o fato de Dumbledore estar no castelo não impediria Voldemort de atacar, muito estava em risco para o Lorde das Trevas, e desta vez ele não iria recuar.

Lily arregalou os olhos, horrorizada, mas se manteve firme. Ela ajudou o filho a ficar de pé.

- Albus precisa saber disso imediatamente.

- O que vamos fazer? Preciso achar a Horcrux antes que ele chegue.

- Você sabe que objeto é? – a ruiva perguntou apressada.

- Um diadema. Da Corvinal. – disse Harry lembrando-se das memórias de Voldemort. Vendo a reação desolada da mãe, perguntou: - O que foi? Você sabe qual é o diadema?

- Sim, mas Harry, nenhuma pessoa viva o viu há séculos. Bruxos poderosos o procuraram inúmeras vezes, mas nenhum o encontrou.

Um estrondo ressoou no castelo e eles olharam preocupados.

- Preciso ajudá-los... mas você primeiro – disse Lily voltando ao foco da conversa. – Tem ideia de onde começar a procurar?

- Bom, já sei que o diadema está aqui... Não vejo outra alternativa, a não ser procurar no Salão Comunal da Corvinal.

- HARRY! – gritou uma voz. Eles olharam assustados, Hermione e Ron corriam em direção a eles, a garota estava com o cabelo um pouco chamuscado, mas fora isso parecia inteira. – Harry o que aconteceu?

Em poucas palavras, o garoto contou sua visão. O rosto de Hermione ficou branco.

- Precisamos tirar os alunos do castelo imediatamente.

- Como? – perguntou Ron agitado.

- A Sala Precisa – disse Lily – Pelo mesmo túnel que Fred e Jorge entraram.

- Brilhante – disse Hermione.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – disse Harry apressado, cada segundo era precioso. – Vou atrás de Dumbledore avisar sobre Voldemort, depois vou procurar o diadema. Ron e Hermione destruam a taça o mais rápido possível; e mãe... tire os estudantes do castelo e ajude colocar mais escudos em volta de Hogwarts.

Ron e Hermione correram em direção ao castelo para buscar a taça e a espada que Dumbledore estava guardando. Harry se virou para Lily.

- E uma última coisa... por favor, dessa vez, não morra.

Lily o abraçou com força, o perfume doce dela encantando o ar a sua volta.

- Prometo que não vou, mas é você quem precisa se cuidar agora. Nós vamos conseguir – ela disse suavemente – E quando tudo isso acabar, vamos construir uma casa nova e seremos muito felizes – Lily segurou as lágrimas, determinada – Agora vá, meu pequeno herói, ainda temos muito o que fazer e vidas estão dependendo da nossa coragem. – ela beijou a testa do filho e correu para o castelo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Seus pés batiam em um ritmo nervoso no chão de pedra, sua respiração estava rasa e irregular. Logo, avistou os cabelos loiros que estava procurando, agradecido correu em direção a Luna.

Os membros da A.D. iam de um lado para o outro tentando organizar os estudantes apavorados, que tentavam sair do castelo pela Sala Precisa. Harry tinha a impressão que Ginny os avisara que iriam invadir Hogwarts, de qualquer forma estava agradecido que eles iriam lutar ao seu lado.

- Luna! – Harry chamou por cima da confusão. – Luna! – ele estendeu a mão e agarrou o braço da loira, que se virou surpresa.

- Harry! – Luna cumprimentou alegremente – É bom ver que os Ilumiquitos não te atacaram, eles estão tão agitados por causa dessa gritaria.

- Os o quê?!

- Ilumiquitos são mosquitos invisíveis que gostam de voar perto de tochas ou lareiras...

- Tanto faz. – cortou Harry impaciente. – Escuta, Luna, preciso da sua ajuda para entrar no Salão Comunal da Corvinal. Você já ouviu falar de algum diadema importante que pertencia a sua Casa?

- É claro, o Diadema de Ravenclaw.

- Esse mesmo! – falou Harry aliviado – Preciso achá-lo nos próximos cinco minutos antes que Voldemort ataque a escola.

- Mas, Harry, não há...

- Nenhuma pessoa viva que o tenha visto há séculos, eu sei – completou perturbado. – Luna, você acha que o profº Flitwick sabe onde está? Isso é muito importante.

A loira parecia triste por não conseguir ajudar, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele não sabe, porque foi ele mesmo que nos contou que o diadema desapareceu. Diz a lenda que ele aumentava a inteligência de quem o usasse. Sabe, meu pai está fazendo uma réplica muito boa, ele adicionou algumas coisas para aumentar a capacidade...

Harry colocou as mãos na cabeça, desolado. Seu corpo tremia já sem saber o que fazer.

- Nós estamos todos mortos – falou mais irritado do que triste.

- Mortos. Mortos? – repetiu Luna – Vivos! – o garoto lançou um olhar estranho para a amiga, convencido de que ela definitivamente ficara biruta – Nenhuma pessoa _viva_ o viu! – exclamou alegremente.

- Isso não é motivo para comemorar – retrucou Harry contrariado.

- Claro que é! Não é obvio? Você precisa falar com alguém que esteja morto.

Como um raio de luz passando por uma nuvem de tempestade, a mente do garoto se clareou.

- Um fantasma!

- Sim.

- Preciso achar a Mulher Cinzenta o mais rápido possível - ele tirou o Mapa do Maroto do bolso, com a certeza de que agora tinha um rumo nessa batalha.

Mal achara o pontinho que indicava que a fantasma estava perto da biblioteca, quando a voz fria e aguda de Voldemort ressoou pelos corredores do castelo, forçando todos a pararem, horrorizados.

_Sei que planejam lutar. Desistam, não vão conseguir. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e pouparei suas vidas. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não precisarei desperdiçar sangue mágico. Pensem: A vida do garoto vale a de todos vocês? Não. Vocês têm uma hora, se Harry Potter não estiver em minhas mãos nesse período, destruirei cada homem, mulher e criança que se puser em meu caminho. Uma hora. Nada mais._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione soltou um gritinho e começou a puxar Ron corredor abaixo com mais urgência. Seus passos ecoavam entre as paredes agora que já não havia mais ninguém indo de um lado para o outro.

Ela estava preocupada, muito preocupada, sabia que o heroísmo de Harry o levaria a fazer algo muito estúpido, e tinha a péssima sensação no fundo do estômago de que ele se entregaria a Voldemort.

Para o desespero de Ron e Hermione, no momento em que o ruivo tocou a espada de Gryffindor ela desapareceu, afinal de contas para que pudesse ser usada a pessoa teria que ter feito algum ato de bravura. Felizmente, para o espanto da garota, Ron teve a ideia de pegar uma das presas do basilisco de Harry matara no segundo ano da escola. Agora, ambos os amigos corriam contra o tempo para chegar até a Câmara Secreta e impedir que Harry Potter se entregasse a Voldemort.

Eles derraparam na frente do banheiro feminino do primeiro andar. Hermione empurrou a porta, sem cerimônia, e entrou.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou uma voz chorosa escondida em um dos boxes.

Ignorando Murta, Ron se colocou na frente da pia que abria a entrada para a Câmara.

- Você consegue – disse Hermione colocando uma mão no ombro tenso do ruivo.

O toque dela tranquilizou a agitação de Ron, e ele deu um sorriso fraco buscando em sua memória a palavra, ou melhor, ruído certo, que Harry emitira a primeira vez que entraram na Câmara Secreta. Ele espera com todo seu ser que aquilo desse certo, porque de outra forma estariam em sérios problemas.

- Vocês não deveriam estar aqui – disse Murta agressivamente, contudo ela ficou espiando por cima do box para ver o que iriam fazer.

- Quieta – cortou Hermione, virando-se para o amigo disse: - Vamos, vai dar certo.

Olhando mais uma vez para a pia Ron disse:

- _Abra_.

Por um segundo nada aconteceu, então um rangido forte e um tremor sacudiu o banheiro e a pia abaixou revelando um túnel grande e escuro.

- Ah! – exclamou Murta genuinamente surpresa – Você também fala cobreês!

Hermione revirou os olhos e não conteve a urgência de corrigi-la.

- É ofidioglossia, não cobreês!

Ron sorriu abertamente, pois aquela cena era uma que ele conhecia muito bem, já que levara inúmeros sermões durante os anos.

- Vamos? – perguntou.

Murta com uma nova carranca se escondeu no box e começou a choramingar, reclamando como as pessoas não era mais educadas como antigamente. Mione preciso se conter para não lembra-la que morrera exatamente porque sofrera bullying e fora se esconder no banheiro errado.

A morena olhou para Ron.

- Pode pular primeiro.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

O tempo corria sem piedade para Harry Potter, perdera dez minutos para chegar a biblioteca. Ele escancarou a porta e entrou no ambiente escuro. O cheiro de livros mofados o atingiu em cheio na cara e ele espirrou.

- Lumos – disse Luna acendendo a ponta da varinha.

Lá ao fundo perto da última estante ao lado da Seção Reservada, vagava a Mulher Cinzenta.

- Olá! – exclamou Luna alegremente.

A fantasma parou de flutuar e observou cautelosamente os dois estudantes se aproximarem. Sua forma perolada iluminava as estantes às suas costas de uma forma desconcertante. Harry nunca havia realmente reparado na fantasma da Corvinal, e ficou surpreso ao ver como ela era linda com seus cabelos longos até a cintura e a capa que chegava ao chão. A Mulher Cinzenta tinha um ar arrogante, e sua linguagem corporal era de uma mulher aristocrática.

- Madame, – disse Luna – Harry precisa falar com você urgentemente.

Ela olhou para os dois do alto, impassível.

- Espero que seja importante o suficiente para perturbar meus estudos.

- E é – falou Harry gentilmente, ele tinha a impressão que se fosse minimamente rude, ela não lhe diria nada.

- Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem sozinhos – disse a loira – Isso é uma coisa que precisão resolver sem minha ajuda.

Harry esperou Luna sair da biblioteca, dirigiu-se a Mulher Cinzenta, que continuava a observá-lo com um olhar impenetrável.

- Sei que pode soar estranho, – disse o garoto – mas, por favor, preciso da sua ajuda. Pode me dizer o que sabe sobre o diadema da Corvinal? Sabe onde ele está?

Um brilho de reconhecimento passou pelo rosto dela, e sorriu com desdém e ameaça.

- Receio, - disse, virando-se para ir embora – que não posso ajuda-lo.

- Por favor, espere! Não o quero para ganhar mais inteligência! É importante que o encontre o mais depressa possível. Não tenho muito tempo, logo a escola será atacada! Trata-se de derrotar Voldemort!

- Você não é o primeiro estudante que me perturba por conta do diadema de minha mãe.

- De sua _mãe_?

A Mulher Cinzenta franziu o cenho, perturbada.

- Quando viva – disse ela lentamente – fui Helena Ravenclaw.

- Então você _sabe_ o que aconteceu com o diadema.

Ela suspirou impaciente e ficou quieta por longos minutos, flutuando e observando um ponto acima dos ombros de Harry. Uma cor opaca subiu suas bochechas, como se estivesse corando.

- Eu roubei o diadema de minha mãe. – sussurrou.

- Você _roubou_?

- Sim! Roubei! – ela praticamente gritou irritada, recompondo a compostura, voltou a dizer em um tom razoável – Desejava ser mais inteligente e importante que minha mãe, e fugi com o diadema.

Harry não tinha certeza como conseguira ganhar a confiança dela, mas não comentou nada. A Mulher Cinzenta devia entender a gravidade da situação.

- Minha mãe nunca admitiu que o diadema desaparecera. Escondeu a perda e minha traição até dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Ela caiu doente, inconformada com a minha atitude. Mandou à minha procura um homem que sempre me amara, minha mãe sabia que ele não desistiria até me achar. Ele me seguiu até a floresta onde estava escondida, e quando me recusei a voltar... o barão sempre fui um homem de temperamento colérico. Furioso com minha recusa, ele me apunhalou.

- Espere um segundo... o _barão_...?

- Sangrento? Sim. – lentamente ela afastou sua capa mostrando um único ferimento em seu peito. – Invadido pelo remorso, ele se suicidou.

- E o diadema?

- Ficou onde o havia escondido, em um oco de uma árvore. Em uma floresta... na Albânia.

Harry fechou os olhos por um instante.

- E você contou isso a Tom Riddle, não foi?

A Mulher Cinzenta apertou os punhos, desamparada.

- Ele era... cativante... diferente dos outros. Não ouse me julgar.

- Não estou julgando. Entendo o enfeito que ele pode causar, mas preciso que me diga... sabe onde está? Sabe onde ele o escondeu?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso realmente não sei responder. Pode estar em qualquer lugar, sem dúvida bem escondido.

- Está em Hogwarts – falou – disso eu tenho certeza. Mas onde? Qual é o melhor lugar no castelo pra se esconder um diadema?

Helena Ravenclaw olhou para as estantes como se esperasse que os livros começassem a gritar respostas.

- No lugar onde tudo é escondido – respondeu depois de um minuto.

Harry observou-a sem entender, e então a sua mente clareou. Ocorreu-lhe a lembrança de um busto de pedra de um velho carrancudo, cuja cabeça o próprio Harry colocara uma cabeleira e uma tiara escalavrada. O choque atravessou Harry como um raio. Ele sabia. Ele sabia onde estava.

Olhou seu relógio de pulso. Faltava meia hora. Olhou pela janela, o céu já escurecera e as estrelas brilhavam no céu.

- Obrigado! Muito obrigado! – sem dizer mais nada correu desesperadamente pelo castelo, querendo chegar a tempo na Sala Precisa.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Dumbledore tinha que admitir que abrir seu próprio túmulo era desconcertante. Como esperara, sua varinha estava jogada por cima do colchoado, inofensiva. Ele sabia que ela não funcionaria como antes, mas era muito melhor do que a que estava utilizando.

O diretor estava preocupado, Harry tinha razão em dizer que Voldemort atacaria independentemente de ele estar lá para proteger o castelo. Albus receoso, ajudara a evacuar do castelo os alunos menores de dezessete anos, muitos dos estudantes pareceram assustados ao verem Dumbledore de pé. Na realidade, o diretor não sabia dizer de quem tinham mais medo agora, de Voldemort, ou dele, um morto-vivo.

- Coloquei a maior quantidade de escudos que consegui – disse Lily se aproximando – James ainda está protegendo o campo de quadribol.

- Muito bem – disse Dumbledore olhando o terreno com afeto.

- Preciso ser franca, acho que...

- Os escudos não irão aguentar por muito tempo. Eu sei. Tom está muito mais forte e agora tem o apoio do Ministério. Nem mesmo eu posso ir contra tudo isso, vou precisar de cada varinha deste lado.

Os olhos de Lily brilharam e ela inspirou.

- Minha varinha estará sempre ao seu lado, você sabe disso. – falou. Escutar Albus dizer que não seria capaz de enfrentar Voldemort era um choque e tanto, sempre acreditara que ele era invencível, o que era um tanto irônico, porque ambos haviam sido ressuscitados. – Preciso encontrar Harry antes que ele faça a besteira de se entregar a Voldemort.

- Sim, vá, mas se lembre que sacrifícios precisam ser feitos durante guerras.

A ruiva franziu o cenho, não entendendo. Ele estava implicando que Harry teria que se entregar?

- Vá – repetiu Dumbledore.

Lily correu de volta ao castelo, subiu rapidamente a escadaria de mármore, procurando seu filho, ela virou um corredor e com uma exclamação de surpresa trombou em alguém. Mãos fortes a impediram de cair, ela olhou para cima e congelou.

Severus Snape a soltou delicadamente e fez menção de continuar a andar.

- Espere! – disse a voz delicada de Lily Potter.

Snape levantou as sobrancelhas e a encarou.

- Eu... o julguei mal. Queria pedir desculpas.

Ele baixou os olhos negros e frios por um instante.

- Não julgou mal. Eu entendo.

A ruiva se aproximou sem saber ao certo o que queria dizer. Seu subconsciente lhe dizia que aquele não era um bom momento para conversar, mas quando acabasse a noite não sabia se teria outra oportunidade.

- Fico feliz por saber que você não assassinou Dumbledore.

Snape recuou um pouco.

- Não quis ofender – ela apressou-se a dizer – Fico feliz em saber que você não é a pessoa que eu julgava ser.

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo. Seu rosto abatido ganhou um pouco de cor. Manchas rosada se espalharam por suas bochechar flácidas.

- Você é boa demais para seu próprio bem – disse finalmente –Eu... me tornei um Comensal da Morte, isso você não pode ignorar.

- É verdade – ela concordou – mas você emendou o seu erro quando começou a trabalhar para Dumbledore.

- Nada disso apaga as vidas inocentes que eu tirei.

Lily não sabia como responder aquilo. Ela enrolou uma das mechas de seu cabelo em um dos dedos, ansiosa.

- Estou curiosa... Por que mudou de lado?

Snape engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

- Você sabe por quê.

Lily prendeu a respiração incrédula.

- Depois de todo esse tempo?

- Sempre.

- Severus...

Seu coração batia de um jeito engraçado, ela podia escutar seu sangue latejar em sua orelha. Sua língua ficou seca de repente.

- Foi por isso que me ajudou na Mansão Malfoy. – não era uma pergunta.

- Você ainda teve dúvidas? – Snape parecia um pouco contrariado.

Um sorriso triste apareceu nos lábios de Lily.

- Obrigada.

- Posso tirar você daqui – disse ele de repente com urgência – Não precisa lutar, não precisa se machucar.

Um vento frio invadiu o corredor, as chamas das tochas crepitaram e ondularam lançando sombras estranhas no chão.

- E deixar meu filho e marido para trás? - a ideia a repugnava – Às vezes parece que você não me conhece, Sev.

Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo.

- Eu tinha que tentar uma última vez. – Snape passou de leve uma mão na bochecha da ruiva – Tenha uma boa luta.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a testa dele, sem dizer mais nada, Lily foi embora, sem saber que essa seria a última vez que falaria com Severus.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

James caminhou pelos corredores procurando sua esposa, queria estar com ela quando a batalha começasse.

Felizmente escutou a voz de Lily em um corredor, ela parecia agitada.

- Às vezes parece que você não me conhece, Sev.

Prongs estacou no meio do caminho, chocado.

_Sev?_

O que Lily estava fazendo com Severus? A última vez que ela o chamara assim fora no quinto ano, antes de Snape estragar a amizade deles.

Cautelosamente, James Potter se aproximou da esquina do corredor e espiou. A ruiva estava de costas para ele, deixando uma vista desimpedida do nariz curvo e cabelo oleoso de Severus.

Snape fechou os olhos por um momento e disse algo muito baixo para James compreender. Para o horror do maroto, o ranhoso passou uma mão na bochecha de Lily. Como se não bastasse, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a testa gordurosa dele e foi embora.

James se achatou contra a parede de pedra e esperou Lily virar a esquina para interceptá-la, não queria que Snape o visse.

Lily entrou no corredor, seu rosto estava contorcido em uma careta de dúvida e ansiedade. A ruiva não pareceu nota-lo e James precisou pigarrear, ela deu um salto assustada.

- James! – exclamou alegremente se recuperando do susto.

O maroto não respondeu por um segundo e ela franziu o cenho, preocupada. O ar estava esfriando e uma brisa calma despenteou os cabelos rebeldes de James.

- Você e Snape... isso é... inusitado, para dizer o mínimo.

A ruiva o encarou boquiaberta processando a informação.

- O quê?

- _Ele_? De todos os homens por quê _ele_?

Para a raiva de Prongs, Lily começou a rir descontroladamente, seu cabelo avermelhado esvoaçando para todos os lados.

- Ah James, não acredito que você... sério mesmo? Eu estava sendo educada e agradecendo-o pelo que fez por mim na Mansão Malfoy.

- Deve ter sido um favor e tanto para merecer um beijinho de recompensa – os olhos castanho-esverdeados do maroto brilharam de indignação.

- E foi. Ele salvou a minha vida, James. Seja razoável.

James Potter ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, de cara amarrada. Trocando o peso de pé, finalmente falou:

- Ok. Precisamos achar Harry.

Recobrando a seriedade, Lily concordou com a cabeça.

- Desta vez nós vamos vencer – ela disse.

James deu um sorriso fraco.

- Eu espero.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ron e Hermione saíram da Câmara Secreta, ofegantes e ensopados. Ela conseguira. Hermione destruíra a taça. Por segurança, guardara algumas das presas do basilisco em sua bolsinha de contas, mas agora precisavam encontrar Harry antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Ah, vocês estão vivos – comentou Murta ao ver os dois estudantes.

- Que pena, não é? – retrucou Hermione com sarcasmo. – Vamos, Ron.

Para Ron parecia que nesse último ano, o que ele mais fazia era correr. Chegou a considerar, quando tudo melhorasse, entrar para uma dessas equipes trouxas de atletismo que Hermione tanto falava.

Ele lançou um olhar de soslaio para a garota, que não o notou. Ela estava ainda mais bonita do que de costume. Mesmo de cabelos chamuscados, roupas rasgadas, com sujeira para todos os cantos e com o cheiro de esgoto dos encanamentos de Hogwarts.

Ron quase a beijara quando ela destruiu a taça de Hufflepuff, mas sabia que Hermione o empurraria, e provavelmente brigaria com ele. Mas era quase impossível resistir o impulso de esticar o braço e segurar sua mão.

- Eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui comigo – disse o garoto involuntariamente.

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione o analisaram, divertidos.

- Onde mais eu estaria? – sorriu.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A mão suada de Harry escorregou ao virar a maçaneta da porta. O garoto limpou a palma na camiseta suja e tentou de novo. A porta se abriu com um rangido. Do outro lado, encontrava-se uma sala do tamanho de uma catedral, pilhas e mais pilhas de móveis e utensílios abandonados se alastravam infinitamente, se embrenhando de tal forma que deixavam o labirinto do Torneio Tribruxo no chinelo.

O estômago de Harry despencou em desânimo.

_Como vou encontrar o diadema aqui?_

O garoto não tinha a mínima ideia do caminho que percorrera um ano atrás, quando escondera o livro de poções de Snape. Daquela vez, estivera tão preocupado achar um lugar para esconder o livro, que não parara para memorizar a rota.

_Posso levar _dias_, na melhor das hipóteses, para encontrar o diadema!_

Restavam vinte minutos.

Desnecessário dizer que o garoto estava em apuros.

- Merlin, as coisas poderiam dar certo ao menos uma vez? – implorou para o nada, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se embrenhar na Sala Precisa.

O lugar cheirava a mofo e degradação, como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar em janelas abertas e ventilação. É claro que – quando ele parava para raciocinar – aquela sala só era visitada por pessoas apressadas que precisavam se livrar de algo, ninguém realmente se importava em parar para abrir os grandes vitrais.

Harry caminhou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, virando em curva após curva de móveis e lixo, sem reconhecer nada. Nada que pudesse indicar que algum dia ele já tivesse estado naquele lugar. Seu relógio dizia que já haviam passado sete minutos.

O garoto considerou deixar a Horcrux para trás e se entregar para Voldemort. Mas de que adiantaria enfrentá-lo, se ele ainda possuísse duas delas intactas? O diadema e a cobra.

A cobra era o maior problema, ela estava sempre perto de Voldemort, e Harry teria que encontrar um jeito de mata-la antes que o inimigo o alcança-se. Basicamente, podia-se considerar o plano como uma forma criativa de suicídio.

Uma dor lancinante subiu pela perna do garoto quando a bateu em uma cadeira de latão mal posicionada. Como os olhos lacrimejando, Harry cambaleou para um lado, esticando a mão para apoiar-se.

A parede de entulho imediatamente cedeu com o peso do garoto. Com um grito de surpresa, ele se viu estirado em um outro corredor; móveis, roupas, livros tudo que pudesse (e não pudesse) imaginar espalhou-se a sua volta.

Mas ele não podia se importar menos. Seus olhos captaram, naquele instante, um busto de um velho vestindo, o que sem dúvida alguma, era o diadema de Ravenclaw.

Uma bolha de esperança subiu pela garganta de Harry. Com uma exclamação ele se levantou, esquecendo por completo a dor na perna.

Faltavam cinco minutos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Padfoot! – gritou James ao avistar o amigo – Você viu Harry?

Sirius levantou a cabeça, estivera conversando com Marlene que parecia muito irritada. O rosto do maroto estava um pouco corado e ele mesmo não parecia muito contente.

- Não vi – falou com o cenho franzido, de repente muito preocupado – Não acha que ele...?

Lily, que seguira o marido, empalideceu deixando as sardas em evidência.

- Ele não pode ter se entregado!

James balançou a cabeça com firmeza.

- Se tivesse, já teríamos escutado alguma coisa. Voldemort com certeza não perderia a oportunidade de se gabar...

Um forte estrondo sacudiu o castelo, interrompendo o maroto.

Marlene correu até a janela, seus dedos apertaram a moldura.

- Começou – sussurrou. Ela encarou os amigos.

Sirius bateu de leve no ombro de James.

- É oficial: estamos em guerra.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hermione deixou um gritinho escapar ao escutar o estrondo que ecoou pelos corredores. Ron falou escapar um palavrão.

- E não é que você é criativo, Ron? – disse uma voz atrás deles. Os dois se viraram rapidamente, prontos para atacar, mas eram só os gêmeos Weasley.

- Nunca tinhamos ouvido esse conjunto de palavras antes – continuou Jorge, obviamente se referindo ao palavrão do irmão.

Fred estalou os dedos.

- Poderíamos usar isso como uma marca para um novo produto!

- Brilhante – concordou o outro ruivo.

Hermione se interpôs no diálogo completamente desnecessário de Fred e Jorge.

- Não temos tempo para isso meninos. Precisamos encontrar Harry _agora_ e, há não ser que tenham informações, precisamos ir.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

- Nós temos informações.

- Esbarramos com ele a poucos minutos.

- Onde?! – exclamou Ron.

- Ele estava saindo da Sala Precisa, indo em direção ao Salão Principal.

Ron e Hermione já estavam correndo antes mesmo que Fred terminasse de falar. Enquanto passavam de corredor em corredor, viram o caos se desenrolando a sua volta. Feitiços voavam como fogos-de-artifício, alunos gritavam, de vez em quando viam um membro da AD lutando contra um comensal da morte.

Era guerra.

Mione avistou, no meio da multidão, uma cabeça emaranhada em fios rebeldes que ela não poderia confundir em lugar nenhum.

- Harry! – berrou em plenos pulmões.

O garoto virou na direção dos amigos, visivelmente aliviado. Ele se aproximou, desviando-se de algumas maldições.

- Encontrei. Eu encontrei! – exclamou Harry Potter. – Encontrei o diadema!

Hermione puxou Ron e Harry para um corredor parcialmente vazio. Ela colocou a cabeça dentro de uma sala e fez sinal para entrarem.

- Pegamos algumas presas de basilisco – a garota explicou a viagem para a Câmara Secreta, ao mesmo tempo em que trancava a porta.

Harry tirou o diadema do bolso e inspirou. Sua mão tremia de leve, desde que Voldemort invadira o castelo, sua cicatriz queimava e de vez em quando via flashes de onde ele estava.

- Acho que nós três devemos destruir a Horcrux.

Ron concordou com a cabeça.

- Acho que ninguém deve passar por isso sozinho.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lily empurrou o Comensal da Morte com um feitiço; ele voou e se chocou com a parede. Seu corpo inconsciente deslizou até o chão.

James e Lily estavam de costas um para o outro, atacando qualquer idiota cruzasse o seu caminho. O sangue dela fervia com adrenalina. Parte de seu cérebro se concentrava na luta e a outra parte se perguntava onde seu filho poderia estar naquele momento.

_Ele está bem_, repetiu pela milionésima vez no último minuto.

James soltou um palavrão fazendo a esposa se virar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – gritou o maroto para uma moça pálida de cabelo roxo berrante.

A gravidez de Tonks já era visível, estava, talvez, em torno de três meses. Lily balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Você enlouqueceu?

Tonks olhou para eles, seu rosto estava suado e um tanto febril.

**- **Preciso encontra Remus! Não vou deixa-lo lutar sem mim.

A ruiva segurou os ombros da moça.

- Você precisa sair daqui, você precisa proteger o seu bebê!

O olhar da jovem foi duro.

- Eu posso lutar. Não vou abandonar o meu marido. Onde ele está, Lily?

- Vá embora – repetiu Lily.

James segurou com força o braço de Tonks.

- Não vou deixar você fazer isso com Moony, entendeu? Se acontecer qualquer coisa com você...

Pela segunda vez naquela noite, James foi interrompido.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! – gritou uma voz, o dono dela empurrou o maroto para o lado. – Tonks...! Eu não acredito, eu simplesmente não acredito que... – continuou Remus. Seu rosto estava vermelho e cheio de raiva. James nunca o vira descontrolado daquela forma. – Você. Vai. Para. Casa. _Agora_.

- CUIDADO – berrou Lily, ao mesmo tempo em que uma maldição a morte passava a centímetros do rosto de Lupin.

Uma nova leva de Comensais da Morte invadiu o corredor, entre eles Fenrir Greyback.

James se aproximou de Lily, sua varinha apontada para os inimigos. Ele era capaz de matar qualquer um que se aproximasse de sua esposa.

Greyback avançou contra Tonks, pronto para rasga-la em mil pedaços. Isso pareceu servir de sinal para todos os comensais atacarem.

Lily era muito rápida, com um único feitiço derrubou dois deles de uma vez. Ela usava magia e também as mãos para se livrar dos inimigos. Ao seu lado, James afundou o nariz de um comensal com um gancho de direita.

Eles se entreolharam por um segundo. O maroto sorriu espontaneamente.

- Eu te amo – falou.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Tonks estava jogada no chão, inconsciente. Lupin se atracava com Greyback como se fossem dois lobos tentando devorar um ao outro. James parou de sorrir para Lily e empalideceu, seus olhos fixados no amigo.

Um comensal se esgueirou por trás de Moony, apontando a varinha para suas costas desprotegidas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a maldição da morte deixava a arma, James saltou em direção de Remus, jogando todo seu peso contra o maroto.

Lily não pode acreditar em seus olhos. Em um segundo, seu coração esmigalhou, o mundo pareceu rodar a sua volta. Todo o som da batalha desapareceu, e com uma lentidão aterradora viu o corpo sem vida de James Potter tombar no chão de pedra do castelo. Os olhos castanhos dele ainda a miravam.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/A: NÃO ME MATEM!**

**Foi mal gente, mas o James morreu. Doeu muito mesmo matar ele, mas Prongs precisava morrer para eu conseguir desenrolar o próximo capítulo.**

**Eu JURO que vou postar ainda esta semana, ok? De verdade. **

**Mesmo.**

**Tenham um ótimo natal!**

**Beijos,**

**Aggie.**


	12. A Última Batalha

**Disclaimer: Todos os personagem e lugares foram criados pela linda J. K. Rowling.**

**N/A: Não falei que não ia demorar?**

**Bom, pessoal, esse é o último capítulo do O Despertar das Almas. Pois é, chegou ao fim, e não, não vai ter uma continuação. Acho que explorei do tema o que dava para explorar, fora isso, seria forçar demais uma história, e ela não teria a mesma qualidade de antes. Isso me incomoda bastante, então esse realmente será o último capítulo.**

**Mas não se desanimem! (se é que vocês vão realmente se desanimar, aposto como todo mundo já tá de saco cheio dessa fanfic). Estou escrevendo outra fic que se chama The Dark Lady, que para mim, ficará bem melhor que está porque está bem mais planejada. ENTRETANTO, eu vou retirar os 2 primeiros capítulos que eu postei, porque dei uma relida e não gostei, então vou alterar algumas coisas, mas tudo para o melhor, ok? Tenham paciência, eu estudo e trabalho, sem contar que estou escrevendo um livro próprio. Então, não vou ser tão rápida, mas vou tentar atualizar pelo menos uma vez por mês, mais rápido do que isso e eu estaria mentindo pra vocês.**

**Voltando a falar do O Despertar das Almas (juro que é a última coisa que tenho a dizer), no capítulo anterior recebi um monte de reviews quase me xingando por ter matado o James, mas qual seria a graça da fic sem um pouco de drama? Independentemente disso, quero dizer que fiquei honradíssima com todo o apoio que recebi ao longo do nosso tempo juntos, juro que não esperava tanto, principalmente porque é a primeira fanfiction que eu publiquei.**

**Então é isso, aproveitem o Grand Finale!**

**Beijos,**

**Aggie.**

**CAPÍTULO 11 – A ÚLTIMA BATALHA**

As explosões e clarões de feitiços percorriam o castelo de Hogwarts, chamas e fumaças saiam pelas grandes janelas, queimavam os jardins e iluminavam a paisagem devastadora da escola. Mas nada disso era percebido em um corredor específico da propriedade. De fato, o lugar estaria por completo silencioso se não fosse pela lamentação agoniada que saia dos lábios de uma jovem muito bonita de cabelos avermelhados.

Corpos encapuzados coalhavam o piso, sangue ainda quente, preenchia os vãos entre as pedras como pequenos rios. O céu estrelado se escondera por trás de uma névoa espessa trazida por dementadores que apinhavam o terreno.

- Não, não, não... – ela gemia balançando-se para frente e para trás em um mantra, abraçada a um homem, visivelmente morto. Se algum diz a ruiva já tivera alguma sanidade, não era possível dizer. Seus olhos verdes-esmeralda olhavam injetados para o rosto do homem.

Outros bruxos e bruxas rodeavam a jovem, todos com a feição abalada, pois eles podiam, como muitos em épocas de guerra, simpatizar com o sofrimento dela.

Lily Potter não levantou os olhos quando Sirius Black colocou a mão em seus ombros tentando confortá-la. Ele mesmo, não parecia tão bem, sua aparência lembrava a de quando fugira de Azkaban.

Sirius observou com cautela a amiga, não podia deixar de pensar em como ela estava tão vulnerável, em como ela desistira tão rapidamente de viver ao ver James morrer. Se Sirius, Marlene e Dorcas não tivessem aparecido para reforçar a defesa e matado todos os comensais, Lily estaria tão morta quanto James. De fato, quando ele entrara correndo no corredor, a ruiva estava parada observando o marido, em transe, a varinha totalmente abaixada, como se já não tivesse importância.

- Não é justo... não, não, não... – a voz de Lily estava irreconhecível, embargada pelas lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer por seu rosto bonito.

O próprio Sirius também estava chorando silenciosamente.

- Nós passamos por tudo aquilo para chegar a _isso_? – ele exclamou para ninguém em particular.

Tonks, que se recuperar do ataque de Greyback, desvencilhou-se dos braços de Remus que a segurava possessivamente. Boa parte do corpo do maroto estava arranhado e sangrando, por conta da luta que tivera com o outro lobisomem, agora morto.

A jovem de cabelos roxos se aproximou de Lily, seu rosto estava pálido.

- Eu sinto muito – falou – É tudo minha culpa.

Pela primeira vez em muitos minutos, Lily levantou os olhos inchados e observou a bruxa sem responder.

- Como pode ser sua culpa? – Remus interceptou.

Tonks esticou os braços e pôs as mãos sobre as de Lily, que ainda segurava o corpo inerte de James.

- Se eu não tivesse sido tão teimosa e vindo para Hogwarts, Greyback não teria me atacado para poder machucar Remus. E Remus não estaria distraído tentando rechaça-lo. James não teria que ter se jogado na frente para tentar salvar a vida dele.

Lily baixou os olhos de novo, e passou com carinho, uma mão no rosto de James.

- Não posso julgar você, teria feito o mesmo em seu lugar. – sussurrou.

- Não foi culpa sua – disse Remus – Você acha mesmo que não teria lutado com Greyback mesmo você não estando aqui? Ele é o motivo de eu ser o que sou.

- A verdade, Tonks – disse Sirus recuperando a voz – É que não é culpa de ninguém, Prongs morreria por qualquer amigo. Era uma das coisas mais bonitas de sua personalidade.

Lily conteve outra onda de lágrimas quando teve um pensamento súbito. A cor voltou para suas bochechas e um novo brilho surgiu em seu olhar.

- Xenofílio – exclamou, fazendo Dorcas pular assustada. – Ele pode ressuscitar James, certo? – continuou um pouco incerta – Quantas vez pode uma pessoa ser trazida à vida? – seus olhos dardejaram pelos rostos dos amigos em busca de uma resposta.

Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos grisalhos.

- Não sei, Lily. Na verdade, nem sabia que era possível trazer os mortos à vida antes de Xenofílio ter feito isso.

Lily se agarrou com mais força ao corpo inerte de James Potter.

- Remus, encontre o Sr. Lovegood para mim, e enquanto isso, preciso achar o meu filho.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Harry segurou a presa de basilisco com mais firmeza, as mãos de Ron e Hermione estavam por cima da do amigo, todos prontos para furar o diadema. A Horcrux, apesar de seu um objeto, brilhava de uma forma ameaçadora, como se soubesse o que estava prestes a acontecer com ela.

A dor na cicatriz de Harry Potter latejava com força, ao ponto de fazer os olhos do garoto lacrimejar.

Por um segundo, a cena à sua frente desapareceu, dando lugar a uma paisagem totalmente diferente.

_Seus dedos acariciavam uma cobra gigantesca, escorregando por suas escamas úmidas e geladas, seus pés descalços pisavam na terra de uma floresta escura e hostil. A cada passo, folhas caídas e gravetos se partiam. O ar parecia se curvar a sua presença. Bruxos e bruxas encapuzados caminhavam ao seu lado como uma guarda de honra._

_- Ele não veio – a boca de Harry se abriu, mas não foi a voz dele que ecoou pelas árvores._

_- Ele não é tão corajoso como você, meu senhor – disse um comensal._

_- Milorde, - disse um homem de cabelos loiros e rosto pálido – deixe-me busca-lo._

_- Não, Lucius. Você ficará aqui..._

Harry abriu os olhos, ofegante. Ele estava caído no chão. Ron e Hermione o rodeavam, preocupados. A sala era um borrão colorido, seus óculos haviam caído.

- Cara, você está bem? – perguntou Ron, entregando os óculos.

O garoto se apoio nos cotovelos e levantou, sua mão ainda agarrada à presa do basilisco.

- Sim – respondeu sem ar.

Hermione pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

- Você viu alguma coisa – não era uma pergunta.

Harry suspirou.

- Voldemort está se escondendo na Floresta Proibida. Está ficando impaciente porque ainda não me entreguei.

Ron e Hermione se entreolharam, receosos.

- Mas você não está planejando se entregar, não é? – questionou a amiga.

O garoto estava em visível confronto com si mesmo, e olhou para os amigos, incerto.

- Farei o que for necessário para acabar com a guerra. Mas agora, devemos nos focar em acabar com o diadema – disse olhando para o objeto.

Ron e Hermione seguraram a presa mais uma vez.

- Quando eu disser três – falou Harry. Todos inspiraram ao mesmo tempo, reunindo coragem – Um... dois..._TRÊS_!

Como um só, os três amigos abaixaram a presa de basilisco, que afundou com facilidade. Um guincho medonho ecoou pela sala, as janelas estouraram, e uma lufada de ar gelado jogou os bruxos para trás. Harry caiu por cima de algumas carteiras, sentindo uma dor aguda do lado direito do corpo. Ron, em algum lugar, deixou escapar um palavrão.

Naquele instante, a cicatriz de Harry queimou perversamente, e ele deixou escapar um grito. Dentro de sua cabeça outra pessoa estava gritando.

_Voldemort se apoiou em um tronco largo e empurrou os comensais que corriam para ajuda-lo._

_- Fiquem longe seus vermes. – sua dor não era nada comparada com a fúria que tomava cada partícula de seu corpo. – MALDITO SEJA HARRY POTTER! – berrou sacando a varinha. Flashs verdes saiam de sua arma, derrubando qualquer um que estivesse a sua frente. Ele não se importava com aqueles incompetentes._

_Só uma pessoa era capaz de resolver aquilo._

_Ele mesmo._

- Não – ofegou o garoto. Hermione o ajudou a ficar de pé. – O próprio Voldemort vai invadir o castelo.

Ron empalideceu. Mas Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Está tudo bem – falou tentando acalmá-los, mas ela própria estava tremendo – Temos Dumbledore do nosso lado.

- Precisamos encontra-lo. – disse Harry com urgência.

Os três saíram da sala, correndo pelos corredores. Precisavam avisar Dumbledore antes que Voldemort alcança-se os jardins. Harry desceu a escadaria de mármore, dois de degraus de cada vez. Empurrou um comensal, tirando-o de seu caminho, o homem caiu por cima da balaustrada.

Perto das grandes portas de carvalho, ele viu uma barba muito branca. Poucos comensais tinham coragem de enfrenta-lo, e nenhum tinha sucesso em feri-lo. Dumbledore era simplesmente o melhor bruxo do século. Um atrás do outro, eles tombavam imóveis no piso frio.

Finalmente, o garoto conseguiu alcançar o velho bruxo. Vendo a expressão no rosto do moreno, Dumbledore disse:

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? – Albus fez um movimento amplo e empurrou todos os comensais cinco metros para trás. Livre do incômodo, ele se aproximou mais do garoto.

- É sobre Voldemort, professor – em rápidas palavras Harry contou o que viu.

Os olhos azuis do diretor olharam para os jardins, pensativos e depois se voltaram para o jovem.

- Você precisa vir comigo. Ron e Hermione, vou ter que pedir para que fiquem aqui.

Sem mais uma palavra, Dumbledore levou o garoto para uma sala vazia. Feitiços de proteção saíram da varinha do diretor, assegurando que ninguém se intrometeria na conversa.

Uma conversa, que Harry Potter nunca esperaria ter.

Dumbledore sentou em uma cadeira perto das janelas e observou a paisagem com o cenho franzido.

- Nós precisamos deixa-lo entrar, Harry – disse o bruxo.

O garoto sentou-se ao seu lado, chocado. A sala pareceu esfriar, e ele tremeu.

- O que quer dizer? Não podemos fazer isso!

- Sim nós podemos. E, infelizmente, devemos. – ele levantou a mão, pedindo para Harry não interrompê-lo. – Você quer que a guerra acabe? – o jovem fez que sim – Então precisa me escutar com atenção, pois o que eu vou dizer não é fácil.

"Voldemort, por anos, dividiu sua alma em várias partes e as colocou em objetos. As Horcruxes que Ron, Hermione e você vieram caçando e destruindo ao longo dos meses. O problema de dividir a alma em tantas partes e que ela se torna frágil e instável. Por isso, quando Voldemort tentou matar você e a proteção de sua mãe o salvou, uma parte da alma de Voldemort se desprendeu, alojando-se na coisa mais próxima a ela.

O estômago de Harry afundou, ele já sabia a resposta.

"Ela se alojou em você, Harry. É por esse motivo, que você é capaz de falar com as cobras, de escutar a mente de Voldemort... Uma parte dele está dentro de você, e assim, seu corpo absorveu parte de suas habilidades e poderes.

Harry achou que talvez fosse vomitar, algo não muito heroico de sua parte. Seu coração acelerou com força, e ele começou a suar frio.

- Você, Harry, é a Horcrux que Tom Riddle nunca teve a intenção de fazer. – Dumbledore o observou, visivelmente triste. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam como duas pequenas estrelas.

- Então, todo esse tempo... você me preparou para morrer. – sua voz saiu tensa, com raiva.

Mas então, Harry Potter murchou. Toda aquela efervescência repentina desapareceu. Ele não tinha razão para odiar Dumbledore, nada daquilo era culpa dele, afinal. Era só entre Voldemort e ele.

Harry passou por tudo aquilo, para simplesmente morrer na hora certa.

Dumbledore retirou algo das vestes, uma longa varinha de salgueiro.

- Há mais uma coisa que precisa saber.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Os dementadores se afastaram, quando Voldemort adentrou o terreno. A presença dele causava mais terror do que todos os guardas de Azkaban juntos. A névoa colava em duas vestes pretas, e Nagini, a cobra, rastejava a seus pés.

Alguns dos estudantes, alarmados, recuaram para dentro do castelo, em busca de reforços.

Uma mulher de cabelos eriçados riu histericamente, ela andava com tranquilidade atrás de seu mestre. Sabia o terror que emanavam, e se deliciava com isso. Seus olhos escuros eram dementes e dardejavam com velocidade, observando o terreno inimigo.

- Vamos começar a festa! – gritou e os outros comensais deram risada. – Quem eu devo matar primeiro? – Bellatrix balançava a varinha ameaçadoramente.

Todos os comensais que estavam espalhados por Hogwarts, pareceram se organizar ao lado de Voldemort, formando uma linha de batalha.

Lily, os membros da Ordem da Fênix e da AD bloquearam a entrada do castelo. Se permitissem que Voldemort invadisse, talvez todas as chances de vencerem a guerra desapareceriam.

O coração da ruiva, desde que vira James morrer, virara uma pedra, ela só conseguia pensar em como queria matar aqueles desgraçados um por um.

E absolutamente nada iria impedi-la desta vez.

Sirius estreitou os olhos quando viu Bellatrix rindo ao lado do mestre. Marlene segurou sua mão, com esse simples gesto, demonstrando que ficaria a seu lado até o fim.

- Ela é minha – disse Sirius com firmeza.

Marlene observou Bellatrix.

- Eu compreendo.

Marlene McKinnon tinha suas desavenças com a comensal, mas entendia a necessidade de Sirius, aquilo era um acerto de contas da família Black.

Voldemort parou de andar, e todos os seus seguidores seguiram seu exemplo. O bruxo observou, impassível, a patética linha de defesa de Hogwarts.

- Então é _essa_ a estratégia de Dumbledore? – sorriu friamente.

Um silêncio pairou sobre a escola. Todos segurando a respiração para saber o que viria a seguir.

- Quanto desperdício de sangue mágico – Riddle balançou a cabeça fingindo tristeza – Só um covarde para deixar que outros morram por ele. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e eu retirarei minhas tropas. – ofereceu com sorriso rasgado.

Lily deu um passou a frente. Antes que Sirius pudesse segurar seu braço, ela cruzou determinada o pouco espaço que restava entre os inimigos. Os comensais, como um, levantaram as varinhas, mas Voldemort fez um movimento brusco para que as abaixassem. Ele encarou divertido a ruiva que estava a sua frente.

- Lily – disse o Sirius em alerta, mas a esposa de seu amigo o ignorou.

Lily Potter podia ter baixa estatura, mas sua postura era desconcertante. Seus olhos verdes, como os de Harry, cravaram nas íris rubras de Tom Riddle.

- Você _nunca_ mais colocará as mãos em meu filho de novo.

Os comensais explodiram em gargalhadas, um mais insano que o outro.

- Como se uma sangue-ruim pudesse competir com o Lorde das Trevas – caçoou Bellatrix, arreganhando os dentes.

A ruiva nem se dignou a olhar para a outra bruxa, sua atenção totalmente focada em Voldemort.

- Ninguém pode me impedir, Potter. Muito menos você – mas ele não ria, lembrava-se muito bem do que acontecera da última vez em que aquela ruiva se interpusera entre ele e Harry Potter.

Lily sorriu friamente.

- Você nunca aprende, não é, Riddle? Essa é a sua ruína.

Voldemort sacou a varinha com uma rapidez, que só poderia ser descrita como sobre-humana. Um grito de fúria escapou de sua boca sem lábios e ele atacou.

- NÃO! – alguém gritou.

Lily era uma bruxa competente, talvez tivesse conseguido se defender, talvez não. Isso ninguém nunca irá saber, pois naquele momento outras forças estavam em jogo. A ruiva foi jogada para o lado, sem cerimônia, e caiu nos degraus de pedra, arranhando o braço esquerdo. Ela levantou os olhos verdes bem a tempo de ver o feitiço atingir o peito de Harry. Como seu pai, o garoto tombou sem vida.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ele abriu os olhos, e tudo era branco. De um branco leite, puro e completo. Harry Potter se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para si mesmo, confuso.

O garoto estava pelado. De fato, agora que percebia, estava sem óculos também. Encolheu-se envergonhado, olhando para os lados para garantir que ninguém o estava vendo naquele estado.

Como fora parar ali? Não fazia ideia.

Naquele momento, Harry Potter só queria um conjunto de roupas.

Ele se levantou decidido a encontrar alguma coisa para vestir, o chão, aos seus pés, parecia fundir-se com a brancura a sua volta. Mas se observasse com atenção, como estava fazendo naquela hora, poderia notar uma divisão. Com o passar dos segundos, o ambiente tomava uma estrutura.

Harry estava (ou ele assim pensou) em um piso elevado, e não muito longe dele havia um banco com um amontoado de roupas, também brancas. Como um raio, o garoto pegou o conjunto e o vestiu, aliviado.

Agora que estava apresentável, passou a considerar a situação em que se encontrava. Sua memória voltava ao poucos, a cada minuto que se passava.

Um gemido baixinho cortou o silêncio, sobressaltando o bruxo. Alguém estava chorando, não muito longe. Na realidade, a lamentação estava vindo debaixo do banco, algo que Harry achou estranho.

Ele se agachou e prendeu a respiração.

Ali, aninhada, estava a criatura mais horrorosa que já vira. Isso era algo formidável, pois ao longo da vida, se deparara com coisas bem estranhas em Hogwarts.

Parecia uma criança. Seu corpo era miúdo e extremamente magro, a pele lembrava um couro vermelho, como se houvesse sido queimado até deixar em carne viva. A criatura se abraçava desolada, algo horrível emanava dela. Harry queria sair correndo, mas precisava ajuda-la.

- Não há nada que possa fazer por ele, Harry – disse uma voz às costas do garoto. Ele gritou assustado, ficando de pé. Ao se virar, deparou-se com seu próprio reflexo.

Pelo menos foi o que primeiramente imaginou...

- Pai? – falou chocado.

James Potter sorriu e passou um braço em volta dos ombros do filho.

- Eu sabia que você apareceria eventualmente – comentou o maroto.

Harry olhou para os dois lados, colunas brancas se destacavam da névoa leitosa. Ele voltou a observar o pai.

- Onde estamos?

Prongs deu de ombros.

- Não saberia dizer. Onde acha que estamos?

Harry prestou mais atenção no ambiente. Devagar uma ideia começou a se formar.

- Em uma estação de trem... King's Cross!

- Interessante.

O garoto se soltou do braço do pai e ficou de gente para ele.

- A última coisa que me lembro, é de ter me jogado na frente de mamãe...

- Isso foi muito corajoso.

- A maldição da morte me atingiu e... e eu acordei aqui.

James colocou as mãos nos bolsos da veste azul que usava.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Eu morri, não é?

- Ainda não.

- E o que você está fazendo aqui? - um medo começou a subir pela garganta do garoto.

Os olhos cor-de-mel do maroto brilharam com pesar.

- Eu... – falou – Não tive tanta sorte.

O chão clinicamente branco (Petúnia ficaria com inveja) pareceu sumir sob os pés de Harry. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Você não pode estar morto. Xenofílio o trouxe de volta e...

- E eu morri de novo. – completou James – Como disse: não tive tanta sorte.

O pai o bruxo começou a caminhar pela plataforma, quando achou um banco se sentou. Ele indicou para que o filho fizesse o mesmo.

- Não estou aqui – disse – para falar de mim. Você tem duas escolhas para fazer agora. Ambas irão mudar o rumo do mundo bruxo para sempre.

- O que é? – o coração de Harry acelerou.

- Morrer ou não. – disse James com simplicidade.

Harry Potter precisou de alguns segundos para absorver a mensagem. Ele se mexeu no banco, incomodado.

- Eu posso escolher entre... morrer ou não?! – exclamou, pasmo.

James, o antigo brilho maroto voltando aos seus olhos.

- Uma das muitas maravilhas de você ser quem é.

- Como isso é possível?

- Dumbledore já explicou a você como se tornou uma Horcrux de Tom Riddle – o olhar de James vagou para o outro banco, onde a criatura continuava escondida. – O que você não sabia, é que Voldemort também está ligado com você. Ele, com toda sua arrogância, não percebeu que, quando se utilizou de seu sangue para recriar um corpo, formou um elo com você. Um elo que só pode ser quebrado com a morte.

Harry achou, pela segunda vez naquela noite, que iria vomitar.

- E agora...

- E agora, você pode morrer e ir "à diante" comigo. – disse James Potter – Ou, pode voltar e ter outra oportunidade para destruir Voldemort.

O garoto pesou as possibilidades que seu pai o estava oferecendo. Ele levantou os olhos para James.

- Eu sei o que vou fazer. – disse com firmeza.

O maroto sorriu com orgulho.

- Tome conta de sua mãe por mim.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Quando a maldição acertou Harry, ela ricocheteou e Voldemort também caiu inconsciente por alguns segundos. Naquele curto instante, todos seguraram a respiração, crentes que o inimigo estava finalmente morto.

Mas não estava.

Com um grito de guerra Sirius atacou Bellatrix, que tentava ajudar seu mestre a se levantar. Como se fosse um sinal, a Ordem da Fênix e todos os outros que haviam comparecido para defender a escola avançaram contra os comensais.

Voldemort se levantou, furioso, e avançou contra Lily. Mal havia dado alguns passos e seu caminho foi interceptado por uma jovem muito bonita.

- Você terá que passar por mim, se quiser chegar até ela – desafiou Ginny em voz alta. A garota não fazia ideia de onde aquela coragem viera, estava morrendo de medo e mesmo assim estava ali. Talvez fosse o fato de que aquele homem havia matado seu namorado, talvez fosse o fato que queria que a guerra terminasse logo... a ruiva não saberia dizer.

Mas faria o que fosse necessário para defender Hogwarts.

- Isso pode ser arranjado – concordou Voldemort com um sorriso de escárnio.

Os reflexos do quadribol foram o que impediram Ginny Weasley de morrer naquele instante, pois o Lord era rápido e seus feitiços muito fortes.

- _Protego_! – gritou a jovem. Um escudo brilhante de energia se materializou entre os combatentes.

Duas das maldições de Voldemort encontraram o escudo, que vibrou como um gongo e explodiu. A ruiva recuou, tentando encontrar uma forma de certar o bruxo.

Um pio profundo ecoou pelos terrenos do castelo, sobrepujando o barulho da batalha. Uma fênix imensa surgiu por de trás da torre mais próxima, ela se aproximava com velocidade, entoando uma melodia suave. Fwakes carregava algo entre as compridas garras.

Todos, por um instante, pararam de lutar e observaram, admirados, a bela ave circundar Ginny Weasley e largar o fardo aos seus pés, que caiu com um baque abafado.

Voldemort estreitou os olhos, quando a ruiva abaixou-se e pegou objeto.

- Um pássaro... – caçoou o Lorde – e um chapéu! – exclamou ao reconhecer o Chapéu Seletor nas mãos da garota.

Ron, Hermione e Lily se aproximaram de Ginny para ajuda-la. A jovem estranhou o peso excessivo do chapéu, algo estava escondido dentro dele. Com um movimento fluído, a garota puxou a espada de Gryffindor. A lâmina refletiu majestosamente as chamas que ainda se espalhavam pelo terreno, lançando um brilho triunfante.

- Ah... o que você vai fazer com isso, traidora de sangue? – Voldemort abriu os braços – Me espetar?

Hermione ofegou.

- Ginny! – gritou – A cobra!

E com isso Mione atacou o Lord, seguida de Ron e Lily, para poder ganhar tempo para a ruiva. Ginny hesitou por um segundo e avançou contra Nagini que estava a poucos passos de seu mestre.

A batalha por todo o castelo reiniciou, o incidente com a fênix momentaneamente esquecido.

Nagini deu o bote, mas a ruiva conseguiu se desviar de suas presas. Voldemort tentou se desvencilhar dos três jovens bruxos para salvar a cobra, mas não podia escapar dos diversos feitiços lançados em sua direção.

Ginny Weasley girou a espada em um arco incompleto, a lâmina afiadíssima, afundou nas escamas de Nagini como se estivesse cortando manteiga. A cabeça da cobra voou e caiu, com um baque nauseante, aos pés de Voldemort.

O Lord gritou e cambaleou. Com satisfação, Lily viu um de seus feitiços cortar o lado esquerdo do rosto de Tom Riddle; e, como qualquer outro mortal, sangue respingou nas vestes pretas do inimigo.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

- CRUCIO! – berrou Bellatrix com um sorriso de escárnio.

Ela avançava contra Sirius jogando maldições com uma velocidade absurda. Se ele fosse um bruxo qualquer, já estaria morto há algum tempo. O maroto desviou com agilidade de uma maldição da morte.

- Está perdendo o jeito Bellatrix – disse o animago – Se não ficasse tanto tempo olhando apaixonada para seu Lord Maravilha, estaria em forma.

A bruxa enrubesceu, e gritou de raiva.

- Não ouse desrespeitar o meu mestre, seu vira-lata – rebateu, e para enfatizar, um flash verde-esmeralda saiu de sua varinha. Sirius, entretanto, esperara por meses por aquela oportunidade, e não deixaria que Bellatrix Lestrange o matasse com tanta facilidade.

- _Diffindo_! – gritou o maroto.

A comensal não foi tão rápida, e cambaleou tentando estancar o corte profundo que se abrira em seu peito. Ela deixou escapar um lamento.

Sirius avançou sem piedade, mas sua prima já estava pronta. Com um rebote de varinha, o animago foi lançado vários metros para trás. Assim que suas costas encontraram o chão, ele perdeu o ar. Estrelinhas dançaram em sua visão, o desorientando.

O pé da bruxa pisou com força em seu peito, a varinha apontada entre os olhos de Sirius.

- Você tem muito que aprender, filhotinho – ela riu, os dentes amarelos à mostra – Pena que não vai ter mais tempo para isso.

- Se você falasse menos, talvez não fosse morrer – rebateu o maroto, furioso.

Sua mão agarrou a perna da prima e ele a puxou para baixo com força. Perdendo o equilíbrio, a bruxa tombou; sua varinha voou para longe de seu alcance.

Com um salto Sirius Black se pôs de pé, antes que Bellatrix pudesse se recompor.

- Diga olá para minha mãe quando a encontrar no inferno – falou friamente antes de lançar a maldição da morte. Um segundo depois a comensal se calou para sempre.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Ódio e descrença emanaram dos olhos de Lord Voldemort. Quantas pessoas saberiam de seu segredo? Com um guincho agudo, ele atacou os quatro bruxos. Uma coluna de fogo jorrou de sua varinha. O feitiço, entretanto, parou a centímetros do rosto de Ron, Hermione, Lily e Ginny; colidindo com uma parede invisível.

Riddle, admirado, procurou o responsável, e empalideceu, pois no topo da escadaria que levava às grandes portas de carvalho, se encontravam Albus Dumbledore e Harry Potter.

- HARRY! – berrou Lily, aliviada, lágrimas de alegria escorreram por sua face, deixando dois traços finos em suas bochechas sujas. – Como...?

- Ele está vivo! – vários gritos de alegria ecoaram pelas tropas de Hogwarts, mas logo cessaram, aterrorizados.

A expressão no rosto de Voldemort era homicida. Harry não esboçou qualquer reação ou reconheceu as exclamações dos amigos. Para o garoto, só havia um rosto naquela batalha, o de Voldemort.

Dumbledore ainda apontava a varinha para o inimigo, segurando por mais alguns segundos, o escudo. Com um maneio de cabeça, indicou para que Lily e os amigos de Harry saíssem de dali.

Um por um, todos os combatentes se afastaram, formando um círculo perfeito ao redor de Harry, Albus e Riddle.

O garoto e o diretor desceram as escadas e pararam a dois metros do Lord, este aprumou a varinha.

- Ora, ora, ora – Tom Riddle sibilou com veneno – se não é o velho caduco e seu bebezinho covarde. Vieram se juntar a festa? Ou ficarão nos bastidores como sempre?

- Não haverá mais festa hoje à noite – disse Harry com simplicidade – Isso irá acabar agora. Só nós dois. _Um não poderá viver, enquanto o outro sobreviver._ Lembra-se disso?

O Lord soltou um riso insano, que era muito mais aterrorizante do que qualquer um de seus gritos e berros.

- _Um de nós_? Você realmente acha, criança patética, que poderá me subjugar, que é mais poderoso do que eu? – os olhos de Riddle voltaram-se para o diretor – Então você deixará o garoto morrer? Irá utilizar um de seus alunos como escudo? Como as coisas mudaram, não?

- Ah, Tom – suspirou Dumbledore com tristeza – Você nunca aprende. Insiste em ignorar os fatos... O Harry, aqui, possui algo que você nunca terá...

- _Ele_ possuí algo que eu nunca terei? ELE?! – berrou, as narinas inflando com fúria. Mas logo seu tom abaixou, para um sussurro sibilante. A multidão que assistia estremeceu de medo. – E o que seria esse pretenso poder que Harry Potter teria?

- Um coração. Amor, algo, que se bem me lembro, lhe disse inúmeras vezes.

Por um segundo, Tom Riddle ficou em silêncio, chocado. Então desatou em uma gargalhada maníaca.

- Amor! _Amor_! – seu rosto se contorceu. Harry podia sentir a magia se acumulando no cerne da varinha do inimigo. – O _amor_ não te impediu de cair daquela torre, não foi, Dumbledore?! Eu tenho poderes, seu velho tolo, que você nunca sonharia em ter! Poderes que este garoto patético nunca seria capaz de produzir! – os rubis, que eram os olhos de Voldemort, voltaram-se mais uma vez para Harry Potter – Você, menino, só está aqui, não porque seja mais poderoso do que eu, mas porque se escondeu por detrás das saias de homens e mulher mais corajosos que você! Você, Potter, está aqui por _acaso_. Não devia ser capaz de portar uma varinha, não é digno para isso. E agora, veio aqui, querendo ser melhor que eu! Clamando ter poderes que eu, Lord Voldemort, não tenho!

- Você é – disse Harry lentamente – tão... _cego_. Foi acaso quando minha mãe morreu para me salvar? Acaso, quando não me defendi hoje à noite e, ainda assim, sobrevivi e voltei para lutar?

"Você não matará ninguém hoje à noite; nenhum deles, nunca mais. Pois sua ignorância não é capaz de ver e entender algo que há muito tempo já deveria ter compreendido. Fiz o que minha mãe fez. Protegi-os de você, me sacrifiquei por essas pessoas...

- Você não MORREU! – gritou Voldemort, o rosto ofídico empalidecendo.

- Tive a intenção, e é isso que faz toda a diferença. Portanto, hoje, tudo se resume a nós dois. Tem que ser assim. – Harry ergue a varinha em desafio - E é assim que vai ser.

Por um segundo, o mundo pareceu silenciar, na expectativa do que estava por vir. Era como se a multidão não estivesse ali, respirando, mas só Harry e Lord Voldemort.

E então esse segundo terminou, e o último duelo começou.

Os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo, encarando-se nos olhos, verde e vermelho. Flashes dispararam de suas varinhas, os feitiços se chocaram no centro absoluto, produzindo um clarão que iluminou a noite. Mas daquela vez, suas varinhas não se conectaram, como acontecera no cemitério.

Não, pois a varinha que Harry empunhava não tinha um cerne de fênix, mas fora produzida pela madeira de um salgueiro há muitos anos atrás. Era a Varinha das Varinhas, que depositária sua lealdade no garoto no momento em que ele subjugara Draco Malfoy dias atrás.

A luta, desta vez, seria de igual para igual. Somente com perícia.

Voldemort não pode deixar de notar que Harry não era mais o garoto que duelara com ele naquele cemitério. Ele evoluíra, estava mais forte e rápido, alimentado pela tristeza e amargura que fora submetido tantas e tantas vezes.

Harry se desviava com uma facilidade alarmante das investidas do Lord, seu rosto fincado em pura concentração.

- _Incarcerous! _– Harry fez um movimento de varinha e cordas se materializaram. Para frustração do garoto, Voldemort impediu o feitiço.

- _Reducto_! – rebateu o bruxo. Harry rolou para o lado e os degraus mais próximos da escadaria explodiram. As pessoas gritaram e se afastaram tentando proteger os rostos.

Com um salto Harry ficou de pé, se aproveitando da confusão para ganhar terreno.

- _Sectumsempra – _o garoto ficou surpreso quando realmente acertou Voldemort.

O bruxo caiu para trás, cortes profundos rasgando sua pele pálida e encharcando suas veste de sangue. O próprio Lord não parecia acreditar no que estava acontecendo e por um instante ficou sem reação.

Foi tudo o que Harry Potter precisou naquele momento.

- E espero que tenha se arrependido de tudo que fez – falou inexpressivo – _Avada Kedavra!_

Tudo ficou silencioso, as pessoas deixaram de correr.

Harry pode escutar as batidas de seu próprio coração, não percebera antes o quanto ele estava acelerado.

Uma, duas, três...

- Você conseguiu! – gritou Sirius em algum canto.

Fez-se o caos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Uma hora depois, quando conseguiu se desvencilhar da multidão que vinha parabeniza-lo, Harry encontrou sua mãe ajoelhada ao lado de um homem deitado, imóvel. Os dois estavam ao lado da mesa dos professores, no Salão Principal.

Várias pessoas adentravam o local trazendo mais e mais feridos de guerra, mas o clima ainda assim era leve. Voldemort se fora para sempre.

O garoto viu de relance, Dumbledore agachado, ajudando a curar um casal de jovens. Mas não parou para conversar com o diretor, sua atenção focada em Lily Potter.

Sua mãe segurava com ternura a mão pálida de James, que depois de morto, tinha a aparência de uma estátua de cera. Lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo rosto da jovem, uma mão de ferro parecia estar segurando seu coração.

Harry ajoelhou-se do lado da mãe. Não sabia o que dizer, na verdade, não sabia se _conseguiria_ dizer alguma coisa, sua garganta estava embolada, como se tivesse engolido uma goles. Precisou de todo o autocontrole que adquiriu com o passar dos anos, para não cair no choro também. Não conseguiu observar o cadáver de James por muito tempo, lembrava-se de seu pai na branca Estação King's Cross, e era essa a imagem que queria guardar em sua memória.

- Não... – começou a dizer, mas sua garganta estava seca de mais e o resto da frase se perdeu. Lily levantou os olhos inchados. Harry inspirou e tentou de novo – Não precisa ser assim, sabe.

- O que quer dizer? – a ruiva sussurrou. Ela parecia quebrada, acabada. Harry odiou cada segundo daquilo. Não suportava ver sua mãe naquele estado, Lily não merecia nada tão cruel.

- Xenofílio pode trazer meu pai de volta... de novo.

Como se tivesse aberto uma torneira, Lily começou a chorar de verdade. Harry a abraçou, confuso, sentindo o corpo de sua mãe convulsar por conta dos soluços de rasgavam sua garganta.

- Xenofílio está morto – falou por entre as lágrimas.

O garoto empalideceu, ficando tão branco quanto o pai, todos os seus músculos fraquejaram. Precisou de alguns segundos para absorver o que sua mãe dissera.

- Não pode ser – arquejou. – Mas isso significa... meu pai...

- James não pode voltar – Lily cuspiu aquelas palavras como se elas houvessem aberto feridas em seu peito.

Harry não conseguiu mais suportar aquilo. Segurou a mãe com mais força, buscando apoio e conforto. Mas sabia que Lily não poderia oferecer nenhum, parte dela havia morrido com James Potter. Os olhos de Harry embaçaram, não se lembrava da última vez que chorara. Uma lágrima quente e salgada escorreu por sua bochecha.

- Xenofílio deve ter arquivado seu segredo em algum lugar – exclamou o garoto, frustrado.

Imediatamente, Lily Potter parou de chorar, seus olhos verdes dardejaram para o rosto do filho, pasmos.

- Arquivou.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

O quarto de Xenofílio estava como Lily se lembrava da última - e breve - vez em que visitara o local.

Ela torceu o nariz, o lugar cheirava muito mal. Harry acendeu a luz do pequeno quarto. Dizer que aquilo era um chiqueiro era pouco, parecia que o apocalipse acontecera bem ali.

Roupas, livros, papeis soltos e objetos não-identificados coalhava cada centímetro do assoalho. Por baixo do entulho, o garoto notou manchas de queimado, como se várias coisas houvesse explodido.

Lily correu para debaixo da cama, procurando o baú de Xenofílio, onde estavam guardados os papéis que explicavam como ressuscitar os mortos.

- Não está aqui – falou com uma nota de pânico na voz.

- Vamos acha-lo, não se preocupe – disse Harry tentando acalmar a mãe.

Achar o baú provou-se não ser uma tarefa fácil, apesar do pequeno espaço, Xenofílio entulhara muitas coisas estranhas...

Mas nada daquilo era o que buscavam.

Lily sentou-se na cama com os ombros caídos.

Os raios das primeiras horas da manhã iluminavam seus cabelos, dando-lhes um aspecto de fogo.

- Não pode ser...

- Mãe... – Harry não sabia bem o que dizer, ele se aproximou com pequenos passos.

- Pelo menos – disse a ruiva – Nós ainda temos um ao outro.

- Para sempre – prometeu o garoto. Piso de madeira aos seus pés rangeu de forma estranha. Ele olhou para baixo. Lily não percebeu nada, distraída.

Harry se ajoelhou e bateu de leve no chão. O som oco se repetiu. Com as mãos trêmulas, o garoto retirou a tábua do lugar, que saiu com facilidade.

Lily ofegou.

Ali, embaixo do piso, estava o baú.

Precisaram remover mais três tábuas para levantá-lo. Os olhos verdes de Lily brilhavam com animação.

- É esse mesmo.

Impaciente, a ruiva abriu a tampa, expondo enormes quantidades de pergaminhos. Alguns eram muito antigos e outros muito recentes, como se Xenofílio estivesse transcrevendo as informações.

- Ainda há esperança – suspirou a ruiva.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

Foram precisos dois meses para que Lily Potter pudesse estudar e entender completamente as instruções. Nesse ínterim, James e Xenofílio foram enterrados, protegidos por feitiços de conservação. E a ruiva, descobriu algumas informações interessantes.

O pai de Luna Lovegood, depois de passar vários anos pesquisando sobre as Relíquias da Morte, encontrou alguns pergaminhos na Bélgica que mencionavam um avanço dos estudos de um dos irmãos Peverell. Lily se lembrava de ter lido o Conto dos Três Irmãos, em seus anos em Hogwarts.

Xenofílio, acreditava que a história estava diretamente conectava com a família Peverell. No caso, esse três irmãos não teriam ganhado suas relíquias das mãos da Morte, como relatava o conto, e sim, as teriam produzidos por si sós.

Os pergaminhos da Bélgica, diziam que o segundo irmão, que inventou a Pedra da Ressureição, enquanto se utilizava do artefato para trazer parte da essência de sua antiga noiva; conseguira descobrir uma forma de realmente ressuscitá-la. Infelizmente, percebendo a infelicidade da moça, ele desistiu da ideia e escondeu até a morte o segredo, que fora enterrado com ele.

Xenofílio foi atrás dos documentos e começou a estuda-los. O procedimento, entretanto, não era muito fácil.

Primeiramente, o bruxo deveria criar uma da Pedra da Ressureição, para tanto, a pedra deveria ser banhada em uma poção que levava um mês e meio para ser preparada. Depois, submetida há uma série de encantamentos complexos.

Mas essa não era a parte que desvendava a façanha.

O problema que muitos bruxos enfrentaram durantes anos, a causa de as inúmeras tentativas de ressureição falharem, era porque todos só se preocupavam em _convocar_ as almas, quando na verdade, _além disso_, deveriam criar um caminho para que elas encontrassem os corpos. O caminho reverso que fizeram ao morrer.

Portanto, quando, além de fabricar a pedra e ela era insertada perto do coração do cadáver, um feitiço muito importante deveria ser lançado.

_Revocatas Anima_. Ou Reversão da Alma.

E essa era a grande a invenção do irmão Peverell. Uma invenção, que até recentemente, ninguém executara.

Dois meses depois de encontrar os pergaminhos... Lily Potter estava pronta.

Ainda deveriam ser seis horas da manhã, quando a ruiva pediu para Harry ajudasse a trazer os corpos para a casa de Sirius, que habitavam temporariamente. A ideia o deixava um tanto enojado, mas não tinha alternativas, precisava ajudar seu pai.

O lugar estava quieto, o ar da manhã ainda fresco.

- Cuidado – alertou Lily quando o filho tropeçou em uma mobília, e Xenofílio se inclinou perigosamente.

Harry deitou os corpos no quarto onde Ginny antes ocupara com Hermione na época em que a Ordem da Fênix ainda se escondia. Infelizmente para o garoto, sua mãe não o deixou presenciar a ressureição.

Ele se sentou encostado na parede do lado de fora. Ron, Hermione e Sirius lhe fizeram companhia por quase duas horas.

- Vai dar tudo certo – disse a garota com um sorriso encorajador, percebendo a ansiedade do amigo. – Sua mãe é a mulher mais inteligente que conheci. Mais inteligente do que eu.

- Sua humildade me espanta – disse Ron com sarcasmo. Hermione deu um empurrão no ruivo, com um sorriso. Sirius e Harry se entreolharam, achando graça no flerte.

- Mal posso esperar para jogar uma partida de quadribol com Prongs. – suspirou Sirius.

Harry sabia que não era só isso que ele esperava. Sirius ainda não se casara com Marlene, com a esperança que Lily trouxesse seu melhor amigo de volta, e ele pudesse ser seu padrinho de casamento.

Naquele instante, como se tivesse escutado Harry pensar nela, a morena subiu as escadas e parou no patamar, observando-os.

- Querem que eu traga alguma coisa para comer? – perguntou com gentileza.

Ron concordou imediatamente, e Sirius deu de ombros, o que também significava que estava faminto.

Ver Sirius e Marlene juntos, fez Ron refletir um pouco o que ele queria para seu futuro (agora que tinha a chance de ter um, sem Voldemort por perto). O ruivo, subitamente virou-se para Hermione, reunindo coragem sabe-se lá de onde (algo que acontecia com frequência entre os Grifinórios).

- Precisamos conversar.

Sem esperar resposta, ele puxou a amiga para a sala de estar de Sirius.

- Espero que resolvam isso logo – comentou Harry com o padrinho.

- Eu também, eles estão enrolando há _anos_ – criticou o animago – Nunca levei mais de cinco minutos para me decidir.

- Cinco minutos ou cinco segundos? – riu o garoto. Padfoot não respondeu, mas deixou escapar um sorriso.

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- E você e Ginny?

Harry sorriu, uma coisa que nos últimos meses se tornara rara.

- Estamos bem – falou – É melhor pessoa que poderia ter ao meu lado. Mas Ginny voltou à Hogwarts. Afinal, Dumbledore conseguiu reabrir a escola em pouco tempo e voltou ao cargo de diretor depois que encontraram o corpo de Snape perto da Floresta Proibida.

Sirius olhou para as mãos.

- Julguei mal aquele homem... se eu soubesse... – ele interrompeu o que estava falando, voltou a olhar para Harry e mudou de assunto – Queria que Dumbledore tivesse aceitado o cargo de Ministro da Magia, aquele lugar poderia se beneficiar com um homem como ele.

- Não consigo ver Hogwarts sem ele – discordou o afilhado – Acho que Kim Shacklebolt será muito bom também.

O maroto concordou com a cabeça.

- Ele é um grande bruxo...

Sirius foi interrompido quando a porta do quarto se abriu e Lily apareceu no batente, parecendo mais pálida do que nunca.

- Não está funcionando... o feitiço não está... – ela soluçou. Harry e Sirius se levantaram rapidamente e se aproximaram.

O clima leve de antes se fora. Os três adentraram o quarto. De fato, James e Xenofílio estavam tão imóveis quanto antes.

Harry segurou a mão gelada do pai, enquanto Sirius e Lily repassavam as etapas das instruções para ter certeza de que a ruiva não se esqueceram de nada.

- Faz meia hora que terminei e nada aconteceu. Não sei mais o que fazer – exclamou Lily Potter à beira das lágrimas.

A ruiva não costumava ser daquela forma. Tão chorosa, insegura e frágil. Infelizmente, na vida, haviam algumas coisas que as pessoas não era capazes de suportar.

Harry aproximou os lábios do ouvido de James.

- O que mais precisamos fazer para que você volte? – suplicou, tentando manter a postura. Não queria chorar mais, não queria dar outro motivo para que sua mãe se preocupasse.

O garoto soltou a mão do pai e voltou-se para Lily.

- Talvez nós devêssemos...

Mas seja lá o que devessem fazer, ninguém nunca descobriu, pois naquele instante alguém segurou seu pulso com força. Harry rapidamente olhou para baixo, e viu James Potter o encarando de volta.

Sua alma havia despertado novamente.

**FIM**

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/A: Acabou! É! Eu sei!**

**Espero que tenham gostado (pelo menos um pouquinho =])**

**O James voltou! Vocês sabiam que eu não seria tão cruel assim, né.**

**Sei que tem gente que gostaria que eu tivesse escrito mais momentos entre o Harry e Ginny, e o Ron e a Hermione. Só que essa fic era prioritariamente sobre a Lily e o James.**

**Enfim, nossa jornada termina aqui, mas tem muito mais coisa vindo por ai. Juro.**

**Beijos e obrigada pela honra de me acompanharem por todo esse trajeto!**

**Feliz 2013!**

**Aggie.**


End file.
